This is the Way the World Ends
by CrystalDinnerGuest
Summary: The Diamonds are done playing. Now Steven and the Crystal Gems must deal with a menace unlike anything they've encountered. Humanity is at stake.
1. Prologue

Aquamarine shifted in her bonds. The bright light glared down at her.

"Tell me again why you did not bring the assigned humans like I asked?" boomed a large voice.

"Because- because Rose Quartz was more important," stammered Aquamarine.

"And you could not take the humans as well?"

"No! I couldn't. They were running around all over the place. They escaped from Topaz. I didn't even know that was possible. One of them was even armed."

"You were afraid of a puny human weapon?!"

Aquamarine shrieked as a charge ran through her gem, "It wasn't a human weapon. It was Gem fashioned and the human who wielded it shouted 'Let's fuse,' to Rose Quartz. I couldn't let her fuse so I agreed to release them and bring you Rose Quartz."

"Aquamarine, I expected you to follow orders no more and no less. However good your intentions were you disobeyed my orders," stated Blue Diamond.

With a signal she ordered the Agate to execute. Aquamarine screamed as her body glowed and poofed. When it was over Blue Diamond leaned over and picked up her gem.

"Hmm still functioning. Agate, install her in a mirror I'll question her further."

With that Blue Diamond stepped into her palanquin. As Blue Diamond rode her Palanquin back to her castle she brooded about what to do. So the Crystal Gems had trained and armed humans? Blue initially dismissed humans but their large numbers more than made up for their fragility. And now the Crystal Gems were training and arming humans – again. That with Aquamarine's claim of them being able to fuse made them a threat to be reckoned with. It was time to do something.

"Greeting my Diamond," said one of her Pearls bowing.

"Pearl get me my chief Xenobiologist. It's time we dealt with the Crystal Gems once and for all" ordered Blue Diamond.

Ronaldo was doing his beach patrol when he saw something blue and shiny. Since this was clearly alien tech Ronaldo ran over and started digging. A few minutes later Ronaldo was the proud owner an otherworldly blue orb.

"I did it. All those years of people laughing at me. Now I have proof. I'm gonna be famous," shouted Ronaldo as he held the orb over his head.

The orb shot out some sort of mist into his face. Coughing Ronaldo dropped it. The orb broke open like an egg.

"Fuck! Just my luck, who wants a broken artifact? Ugh, I don't feel so good." Ronaldo staggered back to his home and bed empty handed.


	2. Patient Zero

Ronaldo awoke to a pounding at the door. It was almost as bad as his pounding headache. He clamped his pillow over his head.

"Ronaldo, get your fat butt out here," shouted his father.

"Go away Dad, I'm sick," shouted back Ronaldo.

"Like I care. Get your useless butt down to the fry shack, now or I'm docking your pay."

Ronaldo opened the door. "Dad it's like 7 am."

"So? We're making breakfast bites. And stay in the back I don't want you up front looking like that."

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining. Birds played in the cool ocean breeze. It was no wonder that Greg Universe decided to take morning stroll. While he was at it he may as well pop in somewhere for breakfast. After all he was rich.

The Big Donut was closed - again so Greg headed for the boardwalk and wouldn't you know it Beach City Fries was open. Cash in hand, Greg decided to check it out.

"Welcome to Beach City Fries," said Peedee tiredly.

"Peedee you're open?" asked Greg.

"Yeah since the Big Donut closed Dad decided to corner the breakfast market. What will you have?"

"Let's see what are those- hey Peedee, Ronaldo doesn't look too good."

In the back Ronaldo was sweating. Peedee was not concerned.

"Serves him right. Ronaldo was up all night hunting for aliens. Hey Ronaldo, whip up a batch of hash browns."

Ronaldo dropped some hash brown and some sausages into the frying basket. As he dropped the basket Ronaldo swayed. He tried to get his balance but Ronaldo dipped his hand into the boiling oil.

"Ronaldo Omigod," shouted Greg.

Peedee turned around, "Ronaldo you idiot! Now we have to change the oil."

Ronaldo moaned and turned on the water. Greg more concerned than his brother leaped over the counter. "No, no don't put your hand under running water. Peedee call an ambulance."

"How badly is he burned?" asked Peedee.

"It's not the burn I'm concerned about," snapped Greg. "Peedee how could you let your brother work like this? Ronaldo just sit right down everything's going to be okay." The fat man puked on Greg's shoulder as Steven's father set him down. While they waited Greg got some ice for Ronaldo's arm. "Oh he's burning up. Peedee do you have any Tylenol?"

"Just ones with codeine for Dad's back."

"Get it over here. Where is that ambulance?"

The kitchen door pounded. "Ocean Town General did you call?"

Peedee let them in, "Yes I did. My brother burnt his hand in the fryer."

"It's a little more serious than that," scolded Greg. "Ronaldo Fryman, has a fever, dizziness and vomiting. He acquired second degree burns dipping his hand in hot oil after a dizzy spell."

One of the paramedics looked into Ronaldo's eyes, "Sir can you tell me your name?" Ronaldo just stared blankly.

"It's no good he's delirious. Sir, you better fill out an accident report," said the paramedic.

"I'm just a customer," replied Greg.

"I'm the one in charge," sighed PeeDee.

As the paramedics loaded Ronaldo onto the ambulance. And so the contagion spread to Ocean Town.

After seeing Ronaldo off Greg walked out of the restaurant. What a mess. Greg was covered in barf. It would take a long time to clean up in the car wash's bathroom. Fortunately Greg knew a place where he could take a shower.

A few minutes later Greg knocked on the door of his son's beach house. Amethyst was the one who answered the door.

"Greg you look and smell like barf. What happened?" asked the purple gem.

"Ronaldo barfed on me. Can I use your bathroom?" said Greg.

"Sure why not, Pearl's just making breakfast."

Greg frown as he saw Steven and Connie laughing at the breakfast bar. Wasn't Steven too old for sleepovers? Upon seeing him Pearl turned off the heat of the stove.

"I'll go get you some clean clothes. Greg take as long as you want in the shower," said Pearl. She raced up the stairs.

Greg waved awkwardly at his son. The boy waved back and then went back to talking with Connie. Steven seemed far too close to Connie for his liking. He wasn't even 16 yet for Christsakes and he still looked like a kid.

When he finally got to the bathroom Greg shut the door behind him. He quickly stripped off his clothes. Reaching into the tub be turned on the water. Suddenly a green form screamed and leaped out of the tub.

"Peridot what are you doing here?" shouted Greg. As he covered himself with a towel.

"Is that a weapon?" asked Peridot.

Steven held a strawberry to Connie's face, "Here you go the last strawberry for my strawberry."

Connie leaned closer. She looked so kissable right now. Steven leaned in puckering his lips when he heard a scream from the bathroom.

"Get out!" shouted Greg as he shoved Peridot out the bathroom. Pumpkin sensing the excitement started yapping.

"Dad what's going on?" asked Steven.

"I was just sleeping when this clod turned on the water," shouted Peridot.

"I need to take a shower. What are you doing sleeping in there?" shouted back Greg.

"I live there! Now my stuff is all wet," cried Peridot.

"Why are you living in the bathroom?"

It was getting intense. Pumpkin yapped at Greg's feet defending Peridot. Steven didn't know what to do. Suddenly Pearl whistled sharply.

"Everybody calm down. Greg here are some clothes. Have a shower and get dressed. Peridot pick up your stuff and take it out of the bathroom," ordered Pearl.

"And where will I put it?" asked Peridot.

"Just do it." snapped Pearl.

After watching a sniffling Peridot take her stuff out. Greg stepped into the shower. As the water poured over him he reviewed what just happened. Greg had no love for Peridot, but still he found it disturbing that after living here 6 months Peridot still didn't have a place of her own. He sniffed his hair. It still smelled like vomit.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a bottle of rose blossom shower gel. It was probably Connie's. Still it was better to smell like a girl than to smell like barf. He took a generous dollop and scrubbed away. His thoughts drifted to Steven.

From the moment Steven was born Greg knew he was something special. He believed the Crystal Gems when they said they would teach Steven. He believed them when they said Steven should live with them. And Greg believed them when they said would keep Steven safe. Now after one dangerous adventure after another the light in Steven's eyes was fading. Magical destiny or not it was time to step in.

Greg turned off the water. The heat was making him light headed. On the toilet was a small pile of clothes. Greg tried them on. It was not really his style but it kept him decent. He stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hi Greg I made you some waffles!" cried Pearl. She set down a plate.

"That's great thanks Pearl," said Greg as he tucked in. He could not help but notice Peridot looking sadly down at her tablet. "What's the matter Peridot?"

"My tablet, the shower ruined it," said Peridot.

"Put it in some rice," called out Pearl.

"That doesn't work if it's shorted out you clod!"

"Look I feel terrible about ruining your stuff. How about I make it up to you?" asked Greg.

"Really? Wow thanks."

"Yes really how about we go into Electronics World and I'll get you a new tablet."

The smile Peridot convinced Greg. He ended up going on a small shopping trip and then they got some ice cream. Thus the contagion spread throughout town.

In Ocean City General Dr. West watched the paramedics come in with two patients. The paramedics and one patient were covered in scratches and bite marks while a fat young man lay firmly strapped to the gurney. The man Dr. West recognized as Ronaldo screamed and thrashed against his bonds. Blackened veins covered his face.

One of the paramedics walked up to Dr. West," Dr. West the patient, a Ronaldo Fryman, was unresponsive with a high grade fever and second degree burns on his right hand. Halfway to Ocean City the patient suddenly awoke and became violent. He assaulted his brother and me. It took the both of us to hold him down,"

"Hmm, place him in isolation, get a blood sample and test for rabies. We'll keep the brother overnight and start a vaccination program," replied West.

"Rabies that's like 40 shots to the stomach," complained Peedee.

"It's better than dying," snapped West. "Now I need to know everything. When did your brother start showing symptoms.."

After getting ice cream Mr. Universe said he wasn't feeling well leaving Peridot alone. It had been a great day with Steven's father not only getting her a cool laptop with a backpack but also a nice pair of shoes. As Peridot walked back home with her new haul she frowned.

In one day a human she barely knew did more for her than those Crystal Clods. Essentially ignored after defeating the Cluster Peridot had no place of her own and no purpose. The barn was a ruined mess with Peridot futilely trying to appease Lapis' fowl moods. Back at the beach house it wasn't much better. Peridot was left out and Steven focused mainly on that clod Connie.

It was getting dark when Peridot finally reached home. When she opened the door Garnet stood waiting with her arms crossed.

"Took you long enough. What if we needed you for a mission?" said Garnet.

"Like that ever happens. You clods seem to do just fine without me," snapped Peridot.

She felt a sharp pain in her shoulder as Garnet gripped her shoulder

"You need to learn some respect,"

"Garnet let her go!" cried Steven.

"Steven she needs to learn. Peridot I'm sick of your attitude. You'd think Peridot would be for grateful to us for taking her in," said Garnet.

"You call being holed in your bathroom taking me in?"

"Hey I thought you liked being in the bathroom," said Amethyst. She was eating one of her famous sandwiches.

"Oh yeah I like people barging in at all hours and having my stuff sprayed with water."

"Well maybe if you actually helped out once in a while," said Pearl snidely.

"Don't! Time and time again you've ignored me but not this time. I'm gonna say my peace. I am sick of being ignored, threatened,"

"We don't threaten you," said Steven.

Peridot glared at him, " and having nothing. I want my own quarters, I want my own equipment back and I want to contribute instead lying around here with only Pumpkin as company."

"So you want to contribute?" asked Garnet darkly.

"Yes, I do."

The next thing Peridot knew she was wearing a T shirt with a pastry on it and chained to the counter of the Big Donut. Outside onlookers took pictures of her while next to her stood a sign that said 'Welcome to the Big Donut, Now open 24 hours.'

At Ocean Town General Peedee Fryman was slowly losing it. He was sick of being poked and prodded and generally being cooped up in this stuffy hospital room. After answering yet another round of stupid questions Peedee had had enough

"Sir please sit down," said the male nurse.

"I'm fine. Just let me go home," said Peede

"Sir your brother is showing rabies like symptoms. We need to know what caused this," said the man patiently.

"So, I'm not sick. You can't keep me here."

The nurse blocked his way. "Sir, you need another round of vaccinations."

"I said I wanna go home," the skinny young boy knocked the nurse flat. He fell to the ground twitching.

Dr. West looked down at Ronaldo Fryman's toxicology report. Because of the patient's violent outbursts Dr. West had tried and failed to conduct an initial exam on the patient. Now two nurse were injured and Dr. West was no closer to figuring out what was wrong with the young man. The results revealed nothing, no drugs or toxins of any kind in his system at least ones that they knew of. Nor did the blood tests reveal any results for rabies or other similar diseases.

To make matters worse. The two paramedics and his brother were starting to show symptoms. They and Ronaldo were being kept in isolation. West rubbed his eyes. What a night and it wasn't even summer vacation yet.

"Attention code white, code white," blared the intercon.

Security ran past West's desk. "What's going on?I thought Ronaldo Fryman was restrained," questioned Dr. West.

"It's not Ronaldo, it's his brother Peedee," shouted back the burly man.

 _Notes: This is simply a rough draft. I will make changes to keep it cannon. Please give me your input._


	3. The Morning After

It was about 4 am when the phone rang. Mumbling to her husband Priyanka Maheswaran rolled over and picked up the phone.

"What?" she muttered barely awake.

"Priyanka, get to your computer right away," said Dr. West.

"What?! It's not even 5 and I have the day off," said Priyanka.

"Just do it and log onto your email,"ordered West.

Her husband was still sleeping so Priyanka took the laptop to the kitchen. When she logged on, Priyanka clicked on an attachment that chilled her to her core.

It was a video of some sort of animal in a hospital gown howling and screaming. Priyanka turned off the sound so as not to wake up her family. Its face was a bloated mess with black veins covering it. Connie's mother had no idea who or what she was seeing as it crashed into the padded walls of its cell. That is until she saw the mop of thick curly hair.

"Is that Ronaldo Fryman?" gasped Priyanka.

"Patient Zero was exposed to some form of highly contagious pathogen. It's symptoms include fever, drowsiness, nausea and in later stages violent behavior."

"Sounds like rabies."

"It's not. The test came in negative. Priyanka this a highly contagious and rapid onset disease. Despite being in here less than 24 hours half the hospital is infected. I've put the hospital on lock down. Whatever you do, don't go to the hospital. I need you to track down Ronaldo's whereabouts and find out just exactly how he got infected. It's our only hope."

"Understood."

"I'm not just calling as a doctor but as a friend. When the CDC comes they will quarantine Beach City. Do whatever it takes to save your family and have them ready to leave at a moment's notice."

Priyanka gently set down the phone. She crept upstairs and shook her husband awake.

"Doug, wake up," said Priyanka as she shook her husband awake.

"Pri what's what's the matter?" asked Doug.

"Doug listen closely I need you to take care of Connie for today. There's an emergency."

"But I'm working today."

"Just do it! Look the CDC will be coming to Beach City. Ronaldo Fryman came into Ocean Town General with a highly contagious disease. I need you to keep Connie safe in case they decide to quarantine this town. When I give the signal I want you to get Connie out of town. Please Doug I need you to do this."

"Mom, Dad? What are you doing up?" asked Connie. Their daughter still in her pajamas rubbed her eyes.

"Mommy has to go to work, sweetie. Go back to bed," said Priyanka.

Connie shuffled back to bed. When she was gone Doug turned to his wife, "Do you think she heard us?"

"Who knows, listen do remember our trouble signal?..." Priyanka and Doug talked about their plan to protect their daughter.

The first thing Priyanka Maheswaran did was find out just exactly where the Frymans lived. In what could only be considered a bad part of town Priyanka found a small ramshackle house. Old toys sat nestled in yellow grass. Priyanka did not like the looks of this place at all. She knocked on the door.

"What?!" shouted Ronaldo and Peedee's father. Priyanka could hear him shuffling about.

"Mr. Fryman, it's Dr. Maheswaran. I need to talk to you about your son Ronaldo," shouted Priyanka through the door.

The door swooshed open Priyanka came face to face with Mr. Fryman's ugly mug. The patriarch of the Fryman family scratched his belly. Wearing a dirty T shirt, and a pair of boxers, the man hadn't even the decency to put on a pair of pants.

"That loser cost me a day's profits with his stunt," announced the man.

"Well your son is very sick, seriously so. I'm working with Ocean City General to trace his whereabouts to find out just what made both your sons sick. May I come in?"

"No you can't. As for asking me about where he's been I don't know and I don't care."

"If I could just take a look at his room then we can figure what made him and Peedee sick."

Fryman laughed harshly, "Ronaldo hasn't lived here over a year. If you want to find out what he's doing go to the lighthouse or ask his friends. Oh wait he doesn't have any."

With that he slammed the door shut. For a moment Priyanka stood at the door. The entire interaction made her feel dirty. When she got back home she'd forbid Connie from eating at Beach City fries. Priyanka drove to the other side of town. The hill to the lighthouse was too steep so she climbed all the way up the hill.

When she got there, Priyanka felt winded. She tried the door. Just her luck it was locked. Though considering Ronaldo could she expect nothing less. Still Ronaldo only thought that he was clever. Priyanka searched around the door. There in the only flower pot was the key. Priyanka unlocked the door. What she saw dismayed her.

The lighthouse was set up more like a den than a home. Food wrappers lay strewn about the front room. Ronaldo did not seem to cook. In one corner lay a small cot with dirty bedding. In the other corner lay a laptop on an old desk along with several cameras and surveillance equipment.

Priyanka inched her way to the laptop. As expected the thing was encrypted. Doug was good with computers. Maybe he could do something about it. Priyanka decided to check out the cameras. Perhaps she could find a clue there.

"Hello? Ronaldo are you there?" called out a small voice. A small mousy girl stepped into the lighthouse, "It's me Jane. I made you some eucalyptus miso soup."

Priyanka stepped out. "Hello there I'm Dr. Maheswaran. Ronaldo's very sick."

"I know. I made him this soup to help him get better," said Jane as she held up a flask.

"It's a little more serious than that. Ronaldo's been hospitalized as well as his brother. I've been charged with tracing Ronaldo's whereabouts so we can determine what made him sick. Can you help me?"

"Don't you need a warrant or something?" asked the young girl.

"That's only used if he's done something wrong. Look I need to find out what exactly made Ronaldo sick. If we don't find out, he and the others in the hospital could die. Now can you help me?"

The girl licked her lips, "Ronaldo and I created this web page called Keep Beach City Weird. It was an archive of any paranormal findings in and around Beach City." Jane walked up to the laptop. She opened up the webpage. On it were all sorts of pictures from the Temple to imprints on the sand. "I was supposed to go with him on patrol a couple of nights ago but couldn't."

"You couldn't?"

"Yeah my family was having a monster movie marathon night. I received a message the night before last but couldn't make it until now."

"So do you know where he usually does his patrols?"

"Not really but Ronaldo likes to film his patrols. If we check his Get Pro we can find just what he was doing."

Jane plugged in the camera into the laptop. The first scene was of the beach around the Temple. The camera focused on the Beach house and a small green figure inside.

"This is Beach Patrol March 11th 5 pm," spoke Ronaldo's voice. "The eco terrorist appears to be scanning the net searching for any weaknesses in Earth's defense..." The voice droned on. It was clear Ronaldo was stalking this poor alien girl. Then it stopped. "Oh Connie Maheswaran has come to the door and the eco terrorist has gone back into her lair." Priyanka's daughter stepped into the house and was greeted way too warmly by Steven. They were far too young to be that close. But Ronaldo got bored with this. "Am now scanning the beach for any alien debris. You viewers may not realize this but this beach is not only the base of extraterrestrials but it's also an alien crash site. I have found many interesting artifacts here."

The camera scanned the beach sands. Then it focused on a flash of blue. "And here's one now." The camera bounced as Ronaldo ran straight towards a blue orb buried in the sand. The camera showed Ronaldo's fat hands digging in the sand until the strange blue orb was revealed.

The orb was about the size of a basket ball. It was metallic and sky blue. Ronaldo's hands reached for it and lifted it towards the sky. "I did it. All those years of people laughing at me. Now I have proof. I'm gonna be famous," crowed Ronaldo.

Suddenly the orb shot out some form of mist. Priyanka could hear Ronaldo coughing. The camera focused on the ground and a broken open orb. "Fuck! Just my luck, who wants a broken artifact? Ugh, I don't feel so good."

The film cut off. Then Jane spoke. "That thing made him sick. We -we better call the police or something."

"Not so fast. Jane do you know what would happen if anyone from the outside world found out about this space probe?" Jane shook her head. "The entire town would be locked up with nobody coming in or out."

"But we need to tell somebody. What if there's more of these space orbs around?"

"We will, but first we need to think about this calmly."

Suddenly Priyanka's phone rang, "Doug, what's going on? You and Connie went where? And the Crystal Gems did what? That poor girl. And the chain won't break. Call the fire department and child services. And Connie can forget about seeing those Gems ever again."

When Connie finally awoke Doug was waiting for her with a fixed grin on his face.

"Good morning Connie. Your mother had to go to work today. So it looks like you'll spending time with your old man!"

"Don't you work today?"

"You can help me out. Won't that be fun? Now get dressed."

Connie looked at him funny. Something was up and she didn't like it. Once she had gotten dressed Doug took the car keys.

"Since you're going on patrol with me how we stop in and get a treat?" Doug drove up to the Big Donut. A big large sign said it was now open 24 hours"My buddy told me that the Big Donut finally reopened. Let's go get some donuts and coffee."

Connie's smile was genuine, "Dad we really shouldn't be doing this."

"It's my secret vice. Don't tell your Mom," he pushed open the door and the two of them walked in. The next moments would shock and disappoint Doug.

Behind the counter stood a small green skinned child in a Big Donut T shirt. It was clearly one of the Gems yet it stood there crying. As Doug walked closer the young girl wiped her eyes.

"Welcome to the Big Donut. How may I help you?" asked Peridot.

Then Doug saw it. The little Gem was chained to the counter. Her visor was cracked and bruises covered her face. In the back room lay a laptop and a few possessions.

"The Crystal Gems they did this to you?" asked Doug softly. Peridot nodded. "Well don't worry. I'll get you out of there."

Connie tugged at his shirt, "Dad no. Don't. Peridot's an evildoer who invaded the Earth. The Gems are rightfully punishing her."

"Connie enough! I don't know what the Gems have been telling you but this is child abuse. Clear and simple."

"Peridot's not a child. She's-"

Doug's slap rang in her ears, " It doesn't matter what age she is. Chaining somebody up like an animal is wrong. Now I am going to call your mother and the fire department. And you can forget about seeing Steven or the Crystal Gems ever again. Is that clear? I said is that clear?"

"Yes Dad," muttered Connie. Doug could see her eyes shifting. He would have to keep an eye on her.

The shop bell rang and in came a little boy in his pajamas. He was carrying a rotary saw. Doug pulled the saw from his hands. "Let me do this," he told Onion. After a couple of tries the chain was still unmarked.

Doug pulled out his phone, "Hello Priyanka. I was just taking Connie with me to the Big Donut when I discovered Peridot chained right to the counter. Those Crystal Gems had chained her there. I don't know what they used but I can't break the chain. Already on it. I wholeheartedly agree. Come back home soon."

At the car wash Greg Universe shifted in his bed. He was hot and thirsty. A part of his mind knew that he was sick and unable to care for himself. He popped open the van doors. Greg's vision swam as he stepped onto the pavement. Lurching he walked into town to get help.

Back at the Big Donut the fire department had arrived. What seemed like half the town had gathered outside to gawk. Priyanka had to push her way through to get inside.

"Ma'am rescue personnel only," said a fireman.

"I'm a doctor," said Priyanka.

That remark let her in. Inside the was a small crowd of people. Her husband and her daughter were reporting their statements to a police officer. While a small boy, Onion sat in the corner drinking some hot chocolate. Peridot stood chained next to the counter as two firemen tried their best to free her.

"It's no use. The blades can't cut through the chain," said one fireman.

"Then cut through the counter," said Priyanka.

"Excuse me, just who are you?"asked the other fireman.

"I'm a Priyanka Maheswaran, a doctor and Connie's mother," shot back Priyanka. "Tell me has anybody called child services yet?"

"Mom, Peridot's not a child. She an alien thousands of years old," piped up Connie.

"Shut your mouth. I don't know what ideas those Gems put into your head but it is not okay to chain someone up like that." Priyanka turned to Peridot, "Now sweetie would you like something?"

Peridot wiped her nose, "My laptop," she said pointing to the back room.

"Okay sweetie," said Priyanka.

She went into the back room and tried to pick up the laptop. It was glued fast. When she returned she saw her husband draping a blanket over the little alien. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Onion, thank God I found you,"shouted a flustered Vidalia.

"Thank you Mrs. Yellowtail for arriving so quickly. You can take your son home now," said the Police officer.

"Forget about that has anyone called child services?" blurted out Doug.

"Sir, Vidalia called us as soon as she noticed her was missing and there's still a question about Peridot's age," replied the officer.

"Not for these two I'm talking about Steven. If those Gems are willing to do this to one of their own, who knows what they would do to a child?"

Before anybody could react, Connie shoved past the police officer and ran straight out the door. Her parents called out to her but she was already long gone.

"I'll send some one to go catch her," said the officer.

"Leave it. We know where's she's going," said Priyanka darkly.

Connie ran as fast as she could to the Beach House. They were coming to take Steven away and then all her missions, her training would all be for nothing. Connie would lose her only friends. As she turned around the corner the Beach House was dark. Connie raced up the stairs.

"Steven, Steven open up!" cried Connie. Still no response. The young girl crashed open the door. "Steven, get on the warp pad. They're coming to get you." The house was empty. There was no sign of Steven or Pearl or any of the Gems."Steven? Where are you?"

Space is silent. In a vacuum sound cannot travel. Lars and the Off Colors however, were not in a vacuum. Pursued by Emerald, they had hidden in the Golgi nebula. It had worked partially. Through the walls of the Sun Incinerator they could hear Emerald's depth charges booming. There was a deathly hush throughout the small ship. The twins hugged each other, Rhodonite nibbled all four sets of fingernails and Lars clutched Padparascha protectively. Any sound could give their location away.

Suddenly Lars' hair began to glow and out popped the Pearl, Steven and the rest of the Crystal Clods.

"Surprise we brought you a care package!" shouted Pearl.

"Here come the idiots," stated Padparascha.

Though Greg felt like he was going to puke he was cold and hungry. It was hard walking on his bloated feet but he made it to the Big Donut. There was a crowd blocking the way but in the window he saw the help he needed.

Cutting through the counter Peridot was finally free. Priyanka handed the little green alien a cup of sweet tea. She watched as Peridot took a sip and made a face.

"Wow, thanks," said Peridot. Then she stared at the door with a look of terror on her face.

A bloated monstrosity pounded the door. It had long matted hair. Like Ronaldo it was covered in blackened veins It seemed to throb and pulse. "Hey Connie's Mom. I'm sick." It was Greg.

"What are you doing?"cried Doug.

Peridot rushed to lock the door. "If I let him in the contagion will spread to us."

Greg pounded the door even harder. "C'mon let me in." Black fluid leaked from his eyes.

"I'm going out and helping that man," announced Doug.

Peridot blocked his way shaking her head.

"Hey you green bitch let me in," shouted Greg. His blows started cracking the glass. "This is all your fault isn't it? When I get my hands on you-"

Steven's father exploded in a spray of blood and bone. Outside the crowd screamed in pain and fear.

"Holy Mary mother of God," cried the policeman.

"Connie, I have to get Connie," shouted Doug.

"Everybody leave through the back," ordered Peridot.

Outside the crowd panicked. Priyanka scooped up the young Gem and ran out the back door. Peridot was so light.

"We need to take cover now," shouted Peridot.

Priyanka, ignored her running blindly back home as a gang of newly infected chased them. Priyanka's lungs were bursting. She lost Doug. The infected were gaining Priyanka turned a corner. A large tank blocked the way.

"This is the U.S. Army. Everyone return peacefully to their homes. This is a state of emergency."


	4. Flights

When Connie Maheswaran ran out of Big Donut she didn't care what would happen. She didn't care that her her parents would be mad. Steven was the only one that mattered and if child services took him away Connie would be without her only friends. Connie would be alone.

When she finally burst open the door, the temple was empty. Frantically knocking on the temple door there was still no response.

"Steven? Where are you?"cried Connie

Behind her the screen door opened. "Connie it's time to go home."

Connie whirled around, "No I'm going anywhere. I'm going to stay here and wait for Steven."

"And how long will that be?" Connie turned away. "Connie, come back home. It isn't safe here. You have no idea what's going on."

"No, you have no idea what's going on. There's a war coming and all you and Mom are concerned about was my grades. Meanwhile the Crystal Gems are preparing. They're training me to fight, to fulfill my magical destiny. Dad get away from me."

Doug stepped up and wrapped his arms around his daughter. "You're right your mother and I don't know what's going on but we should have. I'm sorry that I hit you."

"No you're not, no you're not," Connie twisted in Doug's arms but the man held fast.

"Yes I am. All that time you spent with the Crystal Gems and having those adventures we never asked how that was affecting you. Connie when I saw you were defending the Gems abusing one of their own I lost it. Where was the little girl who wanted to become a vet? The one who wanted to help animals?"

"They're good people, Dad."

"Are you sure? Good people don't enslave others and they certainly don't expect children to fight in a war."

"They'll take Steven away."

"Are you sure that's not a bad idea? Going on magical quests sounds fun but its dangerous. He'll be better off, safer away from those Gems. If you truly care for him you'll let him go."

"I'm still waiting for him."

"Then I'll wait for him too."

"Steven get back into my hair you idiot!" shouted Lars. The young man gripped the arms of his chair.

"Captain Lars, shush, Emerald might spot us," said Rhodonite.

"What's the matter Lars? Aren't you glad to see us?" said Steven in a too loud voice.

The other gems stepped out of Lars' hair. The ship shuddered. One of Emerald's depth charges blew up far too close.

"Now is not the time Steven," said Lars though gritted teeth.

"But I got letters from your friends and family. Your Mom baked that Ube cake.."

"Steven shush," hissed Lars. "We're hiding in the middle of a gas nebula. Any sound you make could give us away to Emerald. So no, I am not interested in a goddamned care package right now."

"Not even one that contains a star map?" asked Pearl.

Suddenly the klaxons blared.

"Captain, Emerald's fleet is coming into range," reported one Rutile.

"They've found us," said the other.

The screens showed Emerald's fleet coming out of the mist like grasping hands. Rhodenite made a small noise while Fluorite frowned. Emerald's face appeared on the screen. She looked haughtily down at the crew.

"Captain Lars, we have you surrounded. Surrender peacefully and your deaths will be painless," said Emerald.

"She's right Captain she's got us surrounded. Looks like we're through," said Rhodonite fretfully.

"Oh, I can take care of this," chirped Pearl. She pushed Rhodonite out of the way. "Oh, there's a gas giant in range. Let's hide in here." Pearl tried jabbing the controls but nothing happened. "Oh, I'm having a little trouble with the controls."

"You're too slow," snarled Fluorite.

With a sudden pop the mega fusion separated. In her place stood a pearl, 3 Era 1 Peridots, a Pearl, some pink Gem Steven had never seen and a clearly blind Sapphire. Pearl made a horrified face. The Peridots raced to their stations their forms flickering while the Pearl gently led the Sapphire to Lars' chair.

"Those Peridots. They're hurt," said Steven.

"I hate being blind," said the blind Sapphire.

And they were off. With the Peridots at the controls the Sun Incinerator tilted and yawed as it dodged the fire from Emerald's fleet. Garnet gripped Steven protectively.

"Guys you're in the way. Get back into my hair," ordered Lars.

"No. I'm not leaving you not again," cried Steven.

"Then sit down and shut up," cried one of the Peridots.

"Gas giant coming into range," reported Rutile. "We can hide in here and affect repairs."

"It's too dense," snapped a Peridot. "The planet's gravity and pressure is too immense to hide in but..."

"We can use it to sling shot away," said another.

"Great make it so," ordered Lars.

The gas giant grew bigger and bigger on the screen as the Sun Incinerator got closer. The ship started to tilt as the planet engulfed the screen. A whine filled the cabin as the ship touched the atmosphere.

"Now skimming the atmosphere," announced a Peridot.

"Increasing speed," said another.

The cabin shuddered. Klaxons blared.

"We've been hit," shouted Rhodonite.

"Keep going," ordered a Peridot.

"Going further into the atmosphere,"said a Peridot.

"The hull is heating up," cried Rutile.

"It's a small price to pay to protect us from the fleet's canons," shouted back a Peridot.

Steven could feel the planet's gravity pulling down. Even Garnet looked nervous. Then like string snapping the planet's gravity was gone and the blackness of space filled the screen once again. The Off Colors cheered.

"We've cleared the Gas Giant's gravity and are now out of range of the fleet," announced a Peridot.

"Let's all merge again," said the blind Sapphire.

They all ran towards each other and in a flash of light there was Fluorite. She looked down angrily at the Crystal Gems.

"You nearly cost us our lives. What did you want?" said Fluorite glaring down at the Gems.

Pearl produced a small hologram, "Yes, sorry about that but I managed to find this starmap."

"It's over 5000 years out of date," snarled Padparashca.

"She's right, the Diamond Authority is so much bigger now," added Rhodonite.

"Hey, we did our best. Why are you being so hostile?" shouted Amethyst.

"Because you clods will chain up the one Gem who could actually help us!" shouted Padparacha. The young Sapphire stood up. Her hands were trembling.

"That was just to for a day," said Steven.

Padparascha continued, "I saw those Crystal Gems have been keeping a newly certified Peridot a prisoner. They took away her limbs, her tech and chained her up."

"Hey you can't know that," said Amethyst. But Pearl's guilty look confirmed this.

"It's true. I may be off colored but my visions are real," said Padparashca. "These people are frauds, fakes."

"Enough you have no idea what you are talking about," said Garnet through gritted teeth.

"You threw away her robinoids, her limbs, the remains of her ship. That did have a starmap. Tell me am I wrong?"

The bridge was silent. The Off Colors and Lars glared at their failed saviors.

"You should go," said Lars sadly.

Suddenly there was a bang. Smoke poured out of the engine room and the lights went out on the bridge.

"Damage report," ordered Lars.

"I don't know, the power to the bridge is shot," cried Rhodonite.

"I'll get on it," sighed Fluorite.

"I'll help," said Pearl.

"We all will help," said Garnet. She saw Amethyst trying to climb back in Lars' hair. "Amethyst what are you doing?"

"I'm going to free Peridot. Maybe if I free her she can fix this mess," said Amethyst. With that the Purple Gem was gone.

Priyanka's head was reeling. After the army rescued them from the mob the CDC stripped them down, scrubbed them all thoroughly with disinfectant and dressed them all in surgical scrubs. Now she sat in a small room waiting alone. An unfamiliar looking doctor walked in a sat down.

"I'm Dr. Hewlitt of the CDC. You've had quite the interesting day, Dr. Maheswaran," said the man as he shook her hand.

"That's an understatement," said Priyanka.

"According to our files Dr. West contacted you at about 5:00 am this morning. A patient named Ronaldo Fryman came in with a highly contagious infection. Care to tell me about it?"

"You should really be discussing this with Dr. West," said Priyanka.

"Dr. West is in quarantine along with the entire hospital. But before his symptoms started appearing, he told me that he asked you to investigate. Now what were your findings Dr. Maheswaran?"

"Ronaldo Fryman liked to investigate the paranormal. The night before he was admitted into the hospital Ronaldo found some sort of capsule by the temple. I believe that was the source of the contagion."

"The temple?"

"It's an ancient site by the Beach. My daughter's friend lives there. Look I'm sure his girlfriend already told you about this. Can I have my cellphone? My husband is working out of town and I need to tell him what's going on."

"Not until you tell me what's going on. Where is that capsule now? What was inside? Who or what was that little green girl found with you? And why did Greg Universe explode like that?"

"I don't know. I had just gone to Ronaldo's home when the fire department called me. They had discovered that young girl Peridot chained up like an animal. She's actually an alien. The other townsfolk could explain it to you better. Please can you let me contact my husband? I can't let him come back here."

"Is there any chance that your husband could have caught the contagion?"

"No, Doug works out of town and we don't eat junk food. Can I please have my cellphone?"

"Okay here you go," Dr. Hewlitt handed Priyanka her cellphone. "One last thing where is Ronaldo's home?"

"The lighthouse at the top of hill. Now can I have some privacy?"

When Hewlitt had left. Priyanka immediately contacted her husband. She clutched her cell tightly.

"Connie what are you doing?" asked Doug.

"I'm making myself a snack. I'm so hungry," replied Connie as she rummaged through the fridge.

"You really shouldn't just help yourself to Steven's food like that."

Connie bit into a leg of ham, "That's okay Steven and I share everything."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Connie words sunk in. Then Doug's cell rang.

"Doug, is Connie with you?"asked Priyanka.

"Yes, she's eating a snack right now," replied Doug.

"Good, Beach City is under Quarantine. The CDC and army are everywhere."

"How long will they be staying?"

"I'm not sure. It's bad. Take Connie to a hotel and get her something at McDonald's. I love you, bye."

Doug's heart lurched. Priyanka had given the signal.

"Connie get up we're leaving," ordered Doug.

"But what about Steven?"

"Connie, there is a deadly infection roaming Beach City. It killed Greg Universe and infected many more. The CDC has placed the entire town in quarantine. So in order to do my job as a father I have to get you out of here. Wherever Steven is he's far safer than us. So please Connie let's get out of this town."

"But- what about Mom?"

"As a doctor your mother is working on the front line. She asked me to keep you safe. So please come with me."

Outside voices could be heard. Doug looked out the window and swore softly. Not waiting for a response he grabbed Connie and ran out of the house.

As Doug half ran, half dragged Connie, she spoke up, "Dad where are you taking me?"

"To the yacht club. We can lay low until it gets dark and then escape," answered Doug.

They ran close to the cliff, past the old docks, through Funland hiding from the soldiers until they came to the docks and a small building, the Beach City yacht club. It was still spring so the club was closed but that didn't stop Doug.

When the coast was clear Doug produced a set of keys and opened the door. He herded his daughter inside. As he locked to door behind him. He heard a smash. Doug whirled around.

"What are you doing?" he hissed angrily at Connie.

Connie had smashed open the vending machine. She stopped from stuffing her face with ill gotten goods and explained simply. "I was hungry."

After he and Connie cleaned up the mess, he took her into the boathouse. As he waited for dusk to arrive he wondered how his wife and even Peridot were doing.

Peridot sat on the cot hugging her knees. After being poked and prodded by many doctors she was given clothes and locked her in a room. As the minutes passed by Peridot wondered just what was going to happen to her and what exactly was her status. Was she a prisoner again? Would she be forced to work in their services? And who exactly were they? Peridot had no idea and that frightened her.

After being locked in for precisely two hours a cheery young man in a soldier's uniform pushed open the door.

"Hello you must be the famous Peridot," said the young man. "I've heard a lot about you." He was a young man in his early twenties and despite his severe buzz cut looked like he was ready to laugh any second.

"Who told you that? Was it Connie? Because if it is, she's lying," blurted out the young Gem.

"At ease soldier, no Connie did not tell us. Now let's get onto business. You young lady saved a lot people today."

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"Okay let's begin again. I'm Lieutenant Bart Simpson and I am working with the CDC. We heard from several witnesses of how you locked the Big Donut's doors when Greg Universe -is that a real name?- came in. As a result not one person who was with you was infected. How did you know how to do that?"

"Simple Greg Universe had become a zombie. I watched the Roaming Dead so I knew not to let him anywhere near us, though I didn't expect him to explode."

"er Peridot there's no such thing as zombies. They're just made up creatures. Now miss Peridot you're clearly not human. So what exactly are you?"

"I'm Gem, an alien species. I came to Earth on a mission to watch over the emergence of the Cluster, a planet destroying geoweapon. But don't worry its inactive."

"Okay, I'll save that subject for another time. What were you doing chained at the Big Donut?"

"It's quite simple the Crystal Gems were keeping me prisoner there. Despite being on Earth for over a year those clods refused to give me adequate quarters. After being holed up in the bathroom and being essentially ignored I lost it. I insisted on having my possessions returned, contributing more and actually having my own room. Instead those clods beat me up and chained me to the Big Donut. I stayed there all night. I only got freed thanks to Connie's father calling in the fire department."

"So wait, Doug Maheswaran was with you?"

"Yes, he stayed by my side as the firemen were freeing me. He only left to retrieve Connie after Greg exploded."

"So he and Connie are in Beach City right now?"

"I guess so."

Lt. Simpson grimaced. He stormed towards the door but stopped. "Thank you for your cooperation. Would you me to get anything for you?"

"I want my computer, my pet pumpkin and to know exactly what's going on?"

"I'll tell you as soon as I know myself," with that Bart Simpson closed the door.

Dusk had finally arrived Doug rummaged through the boathouse.

"Dad what are you doing?" asked Connie.

"I'm setting up a small sailboat so we can get out of here," replied Doug.

"But wouldn't it be faster to simply take the car?" asked Connie.

"Connie the roads are blocked. This is our best option. Now help me launch a sailboat so we can get out of here."

Connie stayed on the lookout while Doug got a small craft ready. When the coast was clear, Connie got on the boat and Doug pushed them off. To be quiet he pulled up the sails. As they sailed away Doug turned to Connie.

"Connie it's okay. We'll just travel down the coast and find somewhere to stay. Your mother will find out what's making people sick and then we can all put this behind us."

"Daddy can we pull in soon? I'm so hungry."

As Connie turned around Doug gasped. Blackened veins covered his daughter's face. All their plans to protect Connie were for nothing.

"Yeah sure how about we sail back in now?"


	5. 4 Months Earlier

_Four Months Earlier_

Yellow Diamond first learned of Blue Diamond's plan when two frightened Soldalites scurried into her throne room. The two miniature Era 2 Gems looked terrified as they bowed low in their frilly dresses.

"My Diamond, if it pleases you we would like you to take part in the Grand Jubilee celebration," said one Soldalite nervously.

"We have arranged a grand celebration with the finest artists and performers. All you need to do is attend and sign some documents for us," added the other Soldalite hastily.

"Cultural events are Blue Diamond's job. Take it up with her," ordered Yellow Diamond.

"We cannot reach Blue Diamond," said one of the Soldalites sweating.

"She does not appear to be available and we have no idea of her whereabouts," said the other.

"Please attend the Jubilee celebrations. The entire upper tier was looking forward to it and our emissaries have invited diplomats from around the galaxy."

"So you're saying our diplomatic standing is at stake?" The two Sodalites nodded. "Fine, when do the celebrations begin?"

"Tomorrow my Diamond."

And so after making a few adjustments to the two Soldalites' plans. Yellow Diamond found herself waving regally as her hastily set up military parade passed by the White Palace.

"My Diamond, we have delegates from over 5 galaxies. Are you sure this military parade was a good idea?" asked a high grade Apatite

"A show of strength is always diplomatically sound," replied Yellow Diamond.

The Apatite wept silently.

Fortunately, the rest of the Jubilee went smoothly. Yellow Diamond sat through an opera and tried her best to stay awake. She attended the ball where she almost caused a diplomatic incident by nearly stepping on the Nausican Ambassador. Finally the evening came with its fireworks and celebratory feast. Yellow sat down and ate the meal dutifully. Thankfully for all those involved keeping conversation to a minimum.

When the entire ordeal was over Yellow plunked herself right on her throne. She removed her boots and massaged her feet. Dancing had really done a number on her feet.

"Pearl, locate Blue Diamond's location for me," ordered Yellow Diamond.

Her Pearl scurried to her desk. She was such a useful and dedicated Gem.

"My Diamond, my search of Blue Diamond's logs revealed that she has gone to the human zoo," squawked her Pearl. Her voice was her one flaw.

"Again?"

"Shall I prepare your flagship?"

"No prepare me a foot bath first. I want to confront Blue in peek condition."

The next day after a quick nap Yellow warped to the human zoo. How dare Blue neglect her most basic of duties? Well no more. Yellow was so furious she didn't notice the missing Amethyst guards or the roaming blue haired Peridots. She barged into Pink's old room.

"Blue enough is enough!" shouted Yellow but no one was there.

"My Diamond is in the main lab," whispered Blue's Pearl.

Fuming Yellow stalked off. She nearly smashed through the door as she barged into the lab.

"Blue Diamond, even you have duties. What are you doing in Pink's Zoo?" shouted Yellow.

"My job," said Blue in a soft voice.

Blue Diamond was like entirely different gem. Her long flowing hair was tied up in a severe bun. No longer did she wear her long cloak and dress. Instead she was in a practical pantsuit. But it was the expression on her face that clinched it. Gone was the sad mournful Gem of 5 000 years. Instead Blue radiated an expression of cold fury.

Blue turned back to her screens. It was like a parody of Yellow Diamond herself.

"Blue what are you doing?"

"Going to war. You were right Yellow. We should put Pink's legacy behind us. The Earth has so many resources. It is low hanging fruit, yet the Crystal Gems and humans stand in our way. Well no more, I have discovered a way to eliminate that threat once and for all."

"What have you done?"

"Simple, using humans here I have designed and tested a series of nanomachines that will eliminate both the Crystal Gems and the human population. The latest batch is so promising. Would you like to see?"

The door to the human habitat opened. What got Yellow first was the smell, then she saw the bodies and the shards. Yellow lost her banquet right then and there.

"The fatality rate is 100%. Any humans who have not been infected are quickly eliminated as are any gems in the area," said Blue.

"Blue this is excessive even for us. You could have used a cadre of Lapis Lazulis to drown them. Not this horror."

Behind Yellow an Era 2 gem was crying. Yellow turned to see a small Aquamarine imprisoned in a mirror.

"Oh Yellow you are so naive. Humans are everywhere on Earth. I have to make sure that not one single human is left alive."

"Leaving the ecosystem intact for your use. How convenient. Tell me why is your top bounty hunter trapped in a mirror?"

"It is punishment for not following my orders to the letter."

As quickly as she could Yellow scooped up her Pearl and left the dead zoo. She warped as fast as she could back to her base, her home and sat in her chair.

"Pearl find me anything to distract me from – from that," ordered Yellow Diamond.

"There are some Quartzes requesting to defect from Blue's court," replied her Pearl.

"That is blatantly against Homeworld policy. Send them in."

A Carnelian and a slender Jasper came in. The old zoo staff no doubt, but that was not what interested Yellow Diamond. Nestled in the Carnelian's arms was a crying Era 2 human.

"My Diamond, we request asylum from Blue Diamond not only for ourselves but little J11 here."

Yellow Diamond stood up. Even the battle hardened Quartzes balked. "You think you can just show up here and expect to be admitted into my corporation with no questions asked? Remove those uniforms at once and report to Facet's 2F5L's military academy all of you."

"But what about J11?"

"It's an Era 2 facility. She'll be trained as an Onyx."

"At once my Diamond," replied the Carnelian.


	6. Revaltions

As per the CDC's insistence Dr. Maheswaran was getting suited up in her Hazmat suit when Dr. Hewlitt barged in.

"You lied to me. I received a report from Lt. Simpson and he told me that your family is still in Beach City," the man was practically shouting. "Why did you do it? You of all people know the dangers if this disease were released into the general population."

Priyanka waved away the others. They left the two alone in the change room.

"Dr. Hewlitt are you a parent?"

"No, what has that got to do with it?"

"Because if you were you would know how strong a parent's instincts are. I know how dangerous this disease is. I know how contagious it is. That is why my husband and I had to get our daughter out of here."

"And what if she is already infected? For all you know she could be asymptomatic. What of the people she could be infecting right now?"

"I know my daughter and what she was doing in those past 48 hours. There was no way she came into contact with Ronaldo Fryman. When Ronaldo got infected Connie was at a sleepover with Steven Universe. She had breakfast at Steven's place and left after Ronaldo was admitted into hospital."

"Nice try, but Ronaldo's residence is right next to the temple. So tell me where is Connie?"

"Even I knew I wouldn't tell you. So what are you going to do, put me in the brig?"

"Under normal circumstances I would, but I have something I want to do for me instead."

"And who's going to lead the team to Ronaldo's lighthouse?"

"Jane Seymour, Ronaldo's girlfriend will gladly volunteer. She at least understands her duty. You are going to autopsy Greg Universe."

As the Off Colors scrambled to repair their ship Steven stepped down into the engine room. Fluorite was elbows deep in some equipment Steven didn't recognize. Sensing Steven's presence Fluorite turned around.

"Steven, I can't talk to you now. I'm very busy," said the caterpillar like gem.

"Some of your Gems. They're hurt," said Steven.

"It was an industrial accident. All three of us were severely chipped. We fused to survive but fused or not Homeworld does not like imperfect Gems. Now follow Amethyst. It isn't safe here."

"But I can help."

"I'm sorry but what can you do to fix the engines?"

"I can fix you. My powers also work on Gems. Here let me show you."

Without being asked Steven licked his hands. Fluorite flinched as he placed them on her two chest Peridot Gems.

"Steven that really isn't -ohh," Fluorite could feel her gems tingle. Her body glowed and she unfused.

"I'm better, all better it's a miracle," said one of the Peridots.

"I can fix you too," said Steven to the one broken Peridot.

Once he was done the Peridot turned to him, "Thank you, now repairs will go much faster."

Steven returned to the bridge with a smile. He found Lars and the others looking very somber.

"The damage to the ship is extensive. There's only so much we can repair," said Padparascha.

"Which means we have to get replacement parts," fretted Rhodonite.

"Calm down, there's a trading outpost on an asteroid. We can raid it for parts," said Garnet.

"We will do no such thing," said Lars firmly. "This ship is running on spit and bailing wire as it is. We're in no condition for a raid."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" shot back Garnet.

"We've been in this situation before. We'll barter or something," said Rutile.

"I know how we can make money," said Garnet.

Both Pearl and Rhodonite shuddered at the implication. Then Steven realized what Garnet was talking about.

"No, Garnet this is wrong. We'll do something else," shouted Steven.

"Steven I know you mean well but unless you can bottle and sell your healing factor, it's best you head back home now," said Garnet.

The silence filled the air as realization hit them like a ton of bricks. When they landed at the docking bay of the trading outpost Rhodonite's Ruby scurried to the nearest bar where she found some empty bottles. She ran back with them right away.

"Thank you Ruby," said Lars. "Right Steven, once we've cleaned up these bottles I want you to fill it up with your magic juice. "

Priyanka sweated in her Hazmat suit. Forgetting about how stuffy this suit was she never felt more uncomfortable in her life. In front of her lay the father of her daughter's best friend. The CDC workers had done their best but still Greg looked barely human.

Assisting her was a young Dr. Packard and behind the glass stood Dr. Hewlitt along with the country's top epidemiologists and a crew recording her every movement. Still Priyanka felt so alone.

"This Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran at the CDC contagion lab in Beach city. It is now 1600 hours on March 16th . We are performing the autopsy of the latest contagion victim Greg Universe. Assisting me is Dr. Henry Packard.

Greg Universe is 41 year old white male who died at about 10 am this morning. Cause of death is presumed to an explosion due to a build up of internal pressure. Because of that the body is in poor condition. Now searching for any lesions."

"The entire body looks like one big lesion," butted in Packard.

Priyanka shot him a dirty look and continued. "Aside from the damage done to the body no apparent lesions or signs of an allergic reaction are present. There due appear to be dark markings laced throughout the body. Now taking swabs and tissue samples. The body's seems to be quite pale though I am not sure if this is due to the sudden blood loss.

Now inspecting the abdominal cavity. The liver and spleen appear blanched and the dark markings are throughout cavity. No other abnormalities are present. I am taking samples of the liver and spleen as well as taking samples of the black markings. They remind me of circuitry."

Priyanka continued the autopsy. What was left of the lungs was filled with the black substance, it was also in the nervous tissue as well. Finally Priyanka and her assistant came to the body's head. As they removed what was left of the hair Packard noticed something unusual.

"Dr. Maheswaran, there's a strange marking at the base of the skull. Did the victim have any tattoos?" asked Packard.

"No not as far I can tell and the location doesn't make any sense. Greg Universe was rather proud of his hair."

"Still this fractal pattern doesn't look natural. It looks like it's almost etched on. Hold on this looks metallic. What could it be?"

This would end up being a big breakthrough though doctors Maheswaran and Packard did not realize this at the time.

At the trading outpost Steven's senses were assaulted by all the strange sights and smells. After a lot of negotiating Steven got visit the trading post provided he wore a disguise.

It was all worth it. Now in a Pink wig and frilly white dress Steven stepped into a market beyond his wildest dreams. In a huge chamber cut out of living rock species beyond Steven's imagination traded, haggled and bought and sold goods. The din of over a thousand alien languages filled Steven's ears. Lars and Gems seemed unmoved.

Holding Steven's hand firmly Lars lead Steven past what looked strangely like a family of Peridots. A rather decrepit looking Peridot with a small green baby on her back lead a group of smaller Peridots though the crowds. They passed two blob birds as they stood behind a table selling alien fruit. A least Steven thought it was until they sprouted legs. Still Lars and the Off Colors were unmoved as pushed through the crowd to a small door.

"Right I'm going to get us a couple of tables. Steven you wait here with Padparascha and the rest," announced Lars.

"Lars wait, this place is so weird. What is going on here?" asked Steven.

Lars looked down. His hair was much shorter as he had sacrificed some it to make Steven a wig, "Commerce Steven, commerce."

With that Lars stepped inside. Steven looked at the crowds passing by. Pearl looked distinctly uncomfortable while Garnet's Ruby and Sapphire looked unmoved. So much had happened today Steven's mind reeled with all he learned today.

Sapphire spoke up"Steven, I know you must have a lot of questions but I want you to remember that the people here are under the heel of the Diamond Authority. The organics are enslaved while most Gems are not like us. They do not value the freedom you enjoy on Earth."

"That's not what I was thinking at all. I'm going over to ask the Off Colors some questions," snapped Steven.

He inched over to one of Fluorite's component Peridots. "Uh, Fluorite er Peridot. Those Peridots who passed us they seemed to be together like a family."

The elder Peridot thought for a moment, "Steven, life for most Gems is hard. To survive many Gems live and work together."

"But there was a big Peridot and a baby with them."

"I'm not really sure what a family is but that was a training work group. The younger Peridots under the supervision of the older would learn as they worked."

"But what about the baby?"

"Era 2 Gems emerge like that. They are helpless and have to be taught but it uses less resources. Much on Homeworld has changed since your friends were there."

Steven nodded numbly. The thought that Gems were even more human than he first thought was unnerving.

Lars emerged with a smile on his face, "Good news in exchange for our Peridots' labor we will get our own shopfront."

"Lars will get us a shop, how comfortable," cried Padparascha.

Within a few minutes the shop was set up and Padparascha and Sapphire sat behind the front table with the two Rubies standing guard while Steven sat in back. Above at the front Rhodonite's Pearl had made a sign that read 'Fortunes and healing here.'

The next few hours proved very profitable. Sapphire made a brisk trade telling fortunes while Padparascha sold Steven's healing factor. The main customers were the poor and the desperate. A psychedelic slug seemed so happy to see his washed out friend literally get the color back on what passed for his cheeks. A worried Topaz asked about the whereabouts of her fusion partner. A small Lapis gem with a crack on her gem was miraculously healed.

Sapphire was not happy, "This is taking too long. The more time we spend here the more we attract attention."

Padparascha replied, "Rutile and Fluorite's Sapphire and Pearl are in the ship and Rhodonite's components are separated. There's little chance we'll be recognized."

"I'm not worried about you. It's Steven I'm worried about."

They stopped talking. A Citrine came in and paid for a bottle of healing factor.

"Of course you truly wouldn't care about us. It's the ship you care about, isn't it?"

Rhodonite's Ruby spoke up, "We are staying until we have enough money for parts and if you don't like it you can leave."

"We can't. You Off Colors wouldn't make a single credit if it weren't for us," snapped Garnet's Ruby.

"We wouldn't need to if you didn't come barging in," shouted back Rhodonite's Ruby.

"Stop!"shouted Steven. "All I wanted to do was have a nice visit and help out but you guys are ruining it. I can't stand it anymore I'm going."

"Steven wait," shouted Sapphire but Steven was already gone.

Peridot was bored. After the soldier interrogated her someone came in and gave her a small meal. Peridot had no need to eat so she pushed the plate aside. No one else came in. At least the door this time wasn't locked not that it mattered in any case so Peridot left to look for something to do.

The humans in base were so busy they did not seem to notice the little green alien. She looked around for some familiar face or maybe even a computer to keep her busy when she saw Mrs. Maheswaran working at a computer.

"What are you doing?" asked Peridot peering over Priyanka's shoulder.

"I'm going over the data collected from the Fryman Syndrome's patients. It's rather difficult so go play or something," answered Priyanka.

"Have you performed an antigen test for known bacteria and viruses?"

"That's the first thing I did and I got nothing. Now go away and bother somebody else."

"Ohh, what's this?" Peridot clicked on the picture of Greg's autopsy.

"Don't touch that," shouted Priyanka pulling Peridot back. "These are autopsy photographs. They're not for you to gawk at."

"But I know what this is. "

"And how would you know?"

"Because I worked with this stuff all the time. Those are nanobots. Homeworld robinoids are made of them. The Fryman Syndrome isn't a disease. It's nanobots pirating the human body."

"It a whatzit?"

Peridot sighed. Primitives, this will take a long time to explain.

The first thing Amethyst noticed when stepping out of Lion's mane was the cold breeze. No longer was Lion in the warm cozy Beach House but instead he was in standing right next to a huge pit by a field. This was the site of the old barn. Sighing Amethyst turned to Lion.

"Right Dude, here's what's going to happen. You're going to carry me right back to the Beach House," said the purple gem. She stepped forward. Lion stepped back. He stared at her blankly. "C'mon Dude, Beach City is like 10 miles away. Don't make me walk there." Lion just yawned. An army transport rolled by. "Lion, please, Lapis took the warp pad too. Fine, who needs you? I can just fly there myself."

With that Amethyst turned herself into an owl. She launched herself high into the sky and flew back to Beach City. As the Purple Gem was flying she saw even more military vehicles and road blocks. The entire town was cordoned off. Soldiers and tanks were everywhere but Amethyst wasn't the least bit interested at the moment. All that mattered was finding Peridot so that she could fix Lars' ship.

She landed on an empty stretch of beach near the Temple. After a quick jog she came to the Big Donut found the windows smashed. Inside was not better. The counter was broken. Peridot was gone chain and all.

Amethyst left the building. Hiding from the soldiers she searched for any sign of that green nerd. She was so focused on finding Peridot she didn't even take into consideration the citizens of Beach City. Some policemen walked up to her.

"Amethyst, is that you?" asked one officer a black skinned man.

"Sure is say have you seen Peridot?" replied Amethyst.

The two officers looked at each other. The next thing they were slapping a pair of handcuffs on her.

"Amethyst of the Crystal Gems you are under arrest for the crimes of child abuse, assault and unlawful imprisonment. You have the right to remain silent..." As they dragged her into their car Amethyst couldn't believe what was happening. She was going to jail - again.


	7. An Evening in Beach City

The sun was setting and curfew was in effect. Bart Simpson led his small team through the streets of the small tourist town. Their expressions were set as they gripped their rifles.

A moon faced soldier said, "I don't see why we're doing this."

"Because we're at war," said Lt. Simpson. "The citizens of Beach City have a highly contagious virus in their midst. Anyone can be a carrier. If even one person escapes they could spread this disease across the country. So keep your eyes peeled got that?"

"Oh I understand that. Just why do we have to wear these Hazmat suits? It's very stuffy in here," said the young man, a boy really.

"Soldier what's your name?"

"Private Bobby, Bobby Hill, sir."

"Well Bobby, we have no idea how this virus is spread. So unless you want to explode you'll keep that on."

They skirted the perimeter first. The roadblocks were doing their job although the guards did have to shoo away some teenagers who were trying to enter the city. The hastily set up fences were intact. With any luck there would no need to put the more substantial barriers in later.

Onto the residential area. This area was quiet. With their doors locked tight, most of the people had settled down for the night. Through the windows Bart could see families getting ready for dinner or watching TV. With the threat of disease and the army roaming nobody was stupid enough to be on the streets.

Which shocked Bart all the more when he saw a young man in a sports car drive by. Bobby stepped in, literally in front of the car. The sports car stopped with its tires shrieking.

"Halt this area is under curfew. Return to your home at once," shouted the young man.

The window rolled down and an arrogant but attractive face peaked out, "I'm trying to do that but you morons won't let me leave the town."

"Really? License and registration please," Kevin handed Lt. Simpson his license. "Mr. Quixote, why don't you just get a motel?"

Kevin quivered his lower lip, "Because it's March break. All the good hotels are full. I've been driving around looking for a cool place to crash and I haven't found squat!"

"Hold on a second," Simpson walked over to a nice looking house. "This is the CDC open up." he shouted.

"What do you want?" asked a man in his pajamas. The man's face was covered in black veins.

"Uh, never mind. Carry on."

When the man slammed the door Lt. Simpson turned to Kevin. "Right you're coming with us to headquarters."

"Army rations for dinner, this blows," groused Kevin as he followed the soldiers in his car.

Once Mr. Quixote was settled in, the squad set out again. This time they patrolled downtown or the boardwalk. It was a sad fact of life that whenever there was a disaster there was always someone out to exploit it. The arcade wasn't even locked up. The games and prizes were all out in the open. Simpson wondered what the owner was thinking.

Speaking of which, the alien dolls looked like something that Peridot kid would be interested in. He pulled one down from the rafters.

"What are you doing?" hissed Private Hill.

"There's a certain little green girl who would love this doll. Relax, it's just a doll."

The rest of the boardwalk was closed. This place looked fun. What a pity so many people were having their vacation ruined.

It seemed so quiet then they heard movement at the donut store. Simpson signaled the men. They came in crouching low. Time to give this thief a scare. Taking point Simpson kicked open the door.

"All right you loser, come out with your hands up," he shouted.

Glowing feline eyes greeted him.

"Oh my God it's a lion!" screamed Bobby.

He fired his rounds right at the beast. The lion leaped over the counter into the back room. The squadron followed guns raised but when they got there the lion was gone.

Bobby was not done, "Did you see that? It was a freaking lion, a freaking pink lion! What was a lion doing here?"

"Obviously having a snack," said Simpson as he prodded a stray wrapper. "I'm calling this in. This was an infection site."

Shaken the soldiers left the shop. All this drama and night still wasn't over. Next stop was the lighthouse and the temple before going to the fairgrounds. As they came up to the lighthouse something leaped out of the bushes.

"Lion!" shouted Connors. He sprayed the bushes with gunfire. An orange something tried running away

"Hold your fire. It's just a cat or something," shouted Simpson. "What the hell was that?"

It, was an animated pumpkin. Hit by Connors' bullets, it twitched feebly. Pumpkin juice seeped into the ground. It looked up with its Jack O Lantern face pleading.

"Pink lions, animated vegetables? What is wrong with this town?" shouted Bobby Hill.

"Damned if I know," said Simpson.

With his gun he put the put the living pumpkin out of his misery. It exploded, splattering juice all over his visor. He wiped up the mess.

"Right help me bury this mess," ordered Simpson.

"Hold on there's lights in the harbor," said Hill.

"You're right. Someone's trying to leave. I'm calling it in, let's go people," said Simpson.

They ran down the hill as fast as they could. It was so stuffy in the hazmat suit. By the time they got to the docks the highly trained soldiers were panting.

Lt. Simpson was wrong. Someone wasn't trying to leave. Instead a fishing boat was sailing towards the harbor.

"This is a restricted area. Beach City is under quarantine. Turn around and leave now," shouted Simpson through his megaphone.

A strange voice muttered something back.

"He says he lives here," whispered Bobby.

"How do you know that? Sir, I must ask you to leave. Find a dock somewhere else and report to the coast guard for further instructions."

The strange man muttered and sailed off again. As he left the harbor a small raced out of nowhere and dove into the water.

"Hey, there's a kid escaping, Private hold my things," the Lieutenant stripped off his Hazmat suit. Underneath he was in his underwear.

"Sir, you're out of uniform," said Connors.

"Blow it out your ear Sargent," with that Simpson dove into the water.

The water was freezing. This kid must have ice in his blood. Still Simpson kept on swimming and caught up with the kid. The boy muttered and squirmed in his grasp even biting him but the lieutenant didn't let go.

"Sir, sir look," called out Hill as he was almost back.

"What!? Can't it wait until I'm topside?"

"Sir there's a sailboat coming right this way."

Simpson swore. Sure enough a small dinghy was coming right at them. A voice called out from the night.

"Hello, can you help me? My daughter's very sick," cried Doug Maheswaran.


	8. The Crystal Clods

Amethyst knew the drill. She let herself be taken peacefully into the jail cell. Though the police officers seemed to have other ideas. They tripped her up as they shoved her inside and conveniently forgot to uncuff her. Still that wouldn't deter Amethyst from her mission.

"Hey where's Peridot?" she asked.

"Somewhere safe, where you Crystal Clods can't get her," said the police dude angrily.

What, was Peridork's speech catching? Still Amethyst had to try her best.

"Dude, what's the problem?"

"The problem? _The problem_ is that you beat up and chained up a little girl like an animal. I thought you were cool but this takes the cake. When I think of that girl all alone ..."

"Peridot's not a little girl. She's an alien who's like hundreds of years old."

"Save the crap for someone who believes it."

With that he slammed the door leaving Amethyst alone. She couldn't believe it.

"Hello, you forgot to undo my cuffs? Hello?"

Looks like nobody was coming. No matter, Amethyst knew what to do. She shrank her hands. The cuffs came off easily. Then she became a purple mouse and slipped through the bars. Now to get out of the police station. The door leading out was shut fast with a electronic lock. Who knew this one horse town upgraded?

Still Amethyst knew what to do. Going back into her cell she flushed the toilet. Since it was connected to the sewers it would work. Once that was done all she had to do was clean up and find Peridot herself. Now where could she be?

Amethyst turned herself back into an owl. She did a quick sweep of the town. What was with all the soldiers? And the town was fenced in? No matter it was time to find the Peridork. She went in for a closer look at the amusement park but then realized that Peridot was probably being taken care of. The hospital was out of town so that left the army base. She flew into a tree and waited.

Steven couldn't wait anymore. He thought that by bringing the Crystal Gems he was helping. Turns out Steven just made things worse. Now he was racing down the corridors looking for a familiar face. Instead Steven found himself in one of the side tunnels where the only people were a bunch of Peridots working. One of the Peridots turned around.

"Steven, is that you?"asked one of Fluorite's component Peridots.

"Yes, it's me," hiccuped Steven. "This trip has been horrible. I thought the Gems could help but I made everything worse. I want to go home now."

"Sorry Steven that's not possible," added another Peridot.

Steven wiped his nose, "Yes it is. That panel your working on. I can fix that." The boy licked the panel. It reformed whole. "And I can fix this too." Steven licked a burnt out light panel.

"Steven stop it. You'll hurt yourself," scolded a Peridot.

"But I if I help you fix this station then we can leave."

"I'm sorry Steven it doesn't work like that." Steven looked at them numbly. "Each of us has a job to do. Lars is negotiating with some dealers to get a starmap to Earth. We can't just leave. "

"Then where is he?"

"It doesn't matter. Go back to the shop Steven. You'll do the most good there."

Unbeknownst to them a set of blue eyes was watching intently.

Pearl watched Lars intently. She was standing behind Lars like some floozy while he played a card game much like poker with an assortment of aliens and Gems.

"Captain Morganite, that's a pretty hot ship you got there," said a multi eyed Zircon. She was severely chipped. Why wasn't she flickering? The Zircon dropped a chip into the pile.

"That's Captain Lars and the Sun Incinerator is the fastest ship in the quadrant," replied Lars cockily.

The insectile alien choked, "You have no idea what it is. Do you?"He continued. "The Sun Incinerator is a racing yacht. You can't fight a war with that."

Lars shifted his cards, "I'm not fighting a war. I'm flying that ship back home to the Crystal system."

A bird like alien eyed Lars' Pearls, "Maps are my specialty. I'd be willing to trade. Tell me are those Pearls Era 1 or Era 2?"

"They're my crew. They're not for sale," said Lars.

"Well racing yacht or not you'll never get to the Crystal system in such a conspicuous vehicle," said the Zircon. "I can _help_ you with that."

"Oh really and how do you plan to do that?" asked Lars.

"I'll give you a bit of news, something of interest. There's a small human zoo on the outskirts of the Praxus system. Blue Diamond's been conducting experiments there. That is where you'll find your starmap."

"And what is your price for this news?"

"A trade. My Glutious Maximus for the Sun Incinerator."

"That's a garbage scow," shouted Pearl.

"And just why would we want that?"asked Lars.

"You've recently had a run in with Emerald in the Golgi nebula, correct? No doubt your ship is damaged and I far as I can tell none of you are skilled repair technicians. My Gluteous Maximus will allow you to move weapons, troops all without being noticed."

"We don't need your stinking ship. Amethyst is coming with Peridot any minute now," said Pearl angrily.

"Pearl, do you mind?" scolded Lars. "Right and what do you get out of this deal?"

"Simple, Emerald is offering a sizable reward for the Sun Incinerator. Enough to fund our own cause. Still not sure? How about you check out the zoo first? Then you can return to us we're not going anywhere."

A small red form ran up to Pearl. She whispered something in Pearl's ear. Pearl's eyes widened.

"Steven is missing?! What happened?" blurted out Pearl.

Steven didn't want to admit it but he was well and truly lost. The corridor's light flickered and debris scattered the floor. From the looks of it this was a residential section though not a reputable one. He heard crying that came closer and closer. The Peridot family turned the corner.

"Gemlings we will get no sustenance today," said the mother Peridot sadly.

The small family went into a small cabin in front of Steven. Still the crying did not stop. He walked further and saw the small Lapis Lazuli crying.

"Aw, is something wrong?" asked Steven.

"My- my cadre, I lost my cadre," sobbed the little Lapis.

Steven pulled out a handkerchief, "Don't cry. Tell you what, how about we look for your cadre together? Now take my hand and let's go to where you last saw them."

The little blue Gem smiled. She grasped Steven's hand and pulled so hard Steven nearly dislocated his arm.

"Here, the last place I saw them was here," she said.

She pulled Steven deeper and deeper into the corridors. Her little bare feet slapped the floor. After a while Steven was beginning to feel tired.

"Are you sure your family is here?" Steven asked.

"We're almost there," said the Lapis smirking.

Finally they came to a large door. The Lapis smiled. "I'm not sure if my cadre is there anymore. Can you come with me?"

Steven followed the little Gem into a large darkened room. The door shut ominously behind them. The lights came on. Large burly Gems surrounded the boy.

"Hey you set me up!" shouted Steven.

"Please help us," begged a large Amethyst. Her form flickered.

Steven whirled around. Each and every Gem was hurt. Some were deformed. Others could barely hold their form. There were even a couple of humans from the zoo as well as old zoo staff.

"Oh boy," sighed Steven.

Amethyst turned into a small bird. She did a quick sweep of the army base. Flying low she looked in the windows. There was a soldier's barracks, an office, a garage and a room with several beds. There was still no sign of Peridot. Still the soldiers were crawling all over the place Amethyst flew up into a tree and roosted.

She waited until it got dark. More of the soldiers left the base. A sports car followed a small group of soldiers into a building. The notorious Kevin stepped out and entered a building with no windows. Amethyst turned into a soldier and tried the door. It was locked with an electronic key. Somebody did not want people snooping around.

The good thing about humans is that their color vision was shot in the dark. Amethyst kept up the soldier act. Pacing the base looking for an opening. Then the same group of soldiers as before came in with Onion. They took him to the same building as Kevin. Amethyst turned into a bug.

Now finding Peridot should be no problem. Leaving with Peridot would be. The little green twerp couldn't even shapeshift. After Onion was washed and dressed in some scrubs Amethyst followed soon after. She turned into a doctor type. She looked into the doors. Onion was curled up in a bed in one. Another sat Kevin making a face as he ate his dinner. Finally she came she came to Peridot's room, Peridot lay sleeping with a stuffed alien.

No time for subtly she broke the lock and pulled open the door. Peridot sat up clutching her alien. She still had on her chain.

"Get up. You have a mission. Steven needs you," announced Amethyst.

"I'm sorry, who do you think I am Connie?" said Peridot hotly.

This was not the answer she expected. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Remember saying that I was useless? That without my tech, the best I could do was man the Large Donut?"

"That's the Big Donut."

"Whatever! There is no way I am going with you anywhere."

"Oh yes you are," said Amethyst. The warrior caste gem pulled on Peridot's chain. The little gem pulled back, shouting for help. "Shut up you'll bring the guards."

"That's the general idea. Help! Somebody help me!"

The purple gem lost what little patience she had. She held Peridot by the throat and punched her again and again. Peridot's visor broke. Her nose gushed but the little twerp still wouldn't poof. Then the little shit tried using her chain as a weapon.

Amethyst could hear voices. The soldier dudes and Dr. Connie's mom rushed in.

"Drop the girl or we'll fire," shouted a man in a blond crewcut.

Amethyst laughed"Hah, I'm not afraid, a few -ouch."

Peridot bit her hand making Amethyst let go. She ran towards the soldiers and safety. When Amethyst tried to snatch Peridot back the soldiers fired their guns. It would take a lot more than bullets to hurt Amethyst but still.

"So long suckers," Amethyst turned into a drill and bored a hole in the ground.

As a Gem she had a perfect sense of direction. In no time she was past the cliff on onto the beach. When she surfaced the Beach House was right in front of her. As helicopters flew searching for her Amethyst ran in. There waiting for her was Lion. The pink feline looked at her in contempt.

With Rhodonite and the strangely helpful Padparascha Lars searched the corridors of the trading outpost. In the slave quarters a family of Peridots stepped out.

"I predict that these Peridots will meet the Steven," called out Padparascha.

"Padparascha don't his name out loud," scolded Rhodonite.

"Yo," called out Lars. "I'm looking a young Morganite. He er she had on a white frilly dress."

Suddenly Amethyst popped out of Lars' hair. "Surprise I'm back," she shouted.

The Peridot family ran off.

"I predict that purple moron will scare off our lead," said Padparascha tiredly.

"Nice going, Steven's missing and you just scared off our lead!" shouted Lars.

"Meh Garnet can find him easily. Where are we anyway?"

"We're on a vast alien trading post and Steven is missing," cried Rhodonite.

"Well he's not here. Let's join up with Garnet," said Amethyst as she walked away.

"Amethyst, you're going the wrong way," said Rhodonite.

Garnet was scanning all probabilities for Steven in the western quadrant. With so many possibilities it was hard figuring where Steven was. And then it got harder.

A group of Quartzes from Homeworld appeared. They harassed the bystanders asking questions. One of them showed a hologram of Rose.

Garnet stepped into a corridor out of sight. Now the distractions were gone. She now knew who took Steven and why, just not where Steven was right at the moment. She headed out this time to a tavern. There was more than one way to get information. Suddenly a meaty hand clapped her shoulder.

"Hey Garnet, how's the search going?' cried Amethyst.

Garnet gritted her teeth. Why didn't her future vision predict this? As she turned around she saw Lars and two of the Off Colors.

Amethyst continued, "Look I'm sorry I couldn't get Peridot but Beach city is-"

"Amethyst not now!" hissed Garnet.

The entire room seemed to be staring at them. Except for one. A chipped Zircon left the tavern. Garnet stood up to follow her. She pushed Amethyst aside and stepped out of the tavern. There was no sign of the Zircon but that was okay. Garnet now knew where to look. She stepped into the maintenance corridors where Pearl was waiting for them.

"I've just followed a suspicious looking Gem to this place. There are a couple of guards at the door. I think Steven is inside," said Pearl.

"Excellent we'll go back to the ship, get the others and attack," said Lars.

"We need to get in there now!" shouted Garnet. "Gems follow me."

The Crystal Gems raced forward they poofed the guards. Weapons ready they knocked down the door. Inside deformed parodies of Gems lurched forward. The Crystal Gems punched, stabbed and kicked their way through but when one Gem was down another took its place.

"Stop," shouted out Steven. He was in the center of the room. "No more hurting. These Gems were damaged by Blue Diamond. I have to help them."

"Steven, Homeworld is not your concern,"said Garnet.

"I can't ignore somebody who's suffering right in front of me," answered Steven. "Besides they're rebels just like you."

The multi eyed Zircon stepped forward. Steven kissed her gem. The blue Zircon glowed and reformed.

"You!" cried out Lars.

There before them stood Steven's defense lawyer. She adjusted her cravat.

"Yes, it's me, Steven, your lawyer. When I accused the Diamonds of shattering Pink. Blue got extremely angry. When I reformed she tortured me, like she had with so many others. I only got away thanks to these Gems here. But we were broken and in need of repairs. That is why we took Steven."

"That's great but I saw Homeworld troops right here" said Lars.

The room erupted in flurry of scared babbling. Blue Zircon whistled sharply.

"Right Gems you know the drill. Evacuation plan 1B is in effect." The blue gems gathered their things.

"Which leaves us with a ship in need of repairs," said Rhodonite.

"I can give you some repair robinoids," said Zircon. She turned to the young Lapis. "Lapis Lazuli get them some repair units."

The little Gem came back with a handful of blue robinoids. With these in hand the Crystal Gems and the Off Colors ran off. They picked up Fluorite's Peridots and ran back to the landing bay. Outside the Sun Incinerator the Rutile twins were in a pitched battle with a troop of Homeworld Quartzes. Lars signaled the twins and she returned back inside.

Lars let out a howling scream. The air rippled before him and the Homeworld troops poofed before their eyes. The Crystal Gems and the Off Colors ran inside. Lars took the captain's chair.

"Twins, activate the drive. Peridots use the robinoids on the engines. Let's get as far away as we can." With a gentle push the Sun Incinerator was back in space.

"Lars- the warp-drive -should be operational- soon," drawled Fluorite now back together.

Now there was only one thing left to do. Lars turned to the Crystal clods.

"Get out," he said.

"You still need our help," said Garnet.

"I said get out!" Lars shouted. "The last thing I need are a bunch of backward idiots who are more trouble than they're worth."

"Excuse me!" cried Pearl.

"You heard me. Since you've been here I had Emerald's fleet smash my ship, was almost caught by the Homeworld Authorities, alienated my allies and almost lost Steven. And for what? A starmap that's obsolete.

Now get out all of you now!" said Lars pointing at his hair.

Garnet snarled and formed her gauntlets but Steven shook his head sadly. Sensing defeat Garnet sighed.

"Gems let's go," said Garnet.

As they were walking through the pocket dimension Amethyst spoke up, "Ah Guys there's something you should know."

"Tell us when Steven is able to breathe again," said Pearl.

They stepped out of Lions' mane. Soldiers surrounded them pointing guns. Steven gasped like a fish.

"This is the US army put down your weapons and come with us," ordered the lead soldier.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," said Amethyst.

"Gems back through the mane," ordered Garnet.

This time Steven bubbled himself. They ran through Lion and Lars' pocket dimension. They could see Lars' tree up ahead but when they got there they could not go through.

"Fuck we're trapped in here. What's going on?" cried Pearl.

On the other side Lars stood in front of a mirror. He took an electric shaver and buzzed off the rest of his hair. Now there would be no more uninvited guests.


	9. The Orphanage

Steven sat stiffly on the bed in his hospital room. Even after a couple of hours he still smelt of disinfectant or whatever it was they used on him. The door pushed slowly open and Connie's mother stepped in.

"May I come in?"asked Priyanka.

"Sure why not?" Steven shrugged his shoulders.

"I see you haven't eaten your meal."

"Not hungry."

"Peridot's in the next room would you like to see her?"

"I have nothing to say to that green monster! It's all her fault that my family's gone and I'm prisoner in this jail."

"Steven this is not a jail. It's a hospital. What did the Gems tell you?"

Steven closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He thought back to when he returned home.

After trying to escape back to Lars' ship, Pearl rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Fuck, oh, fuck," she said.

"It's okay. We'll just wait here for until the soldiers are gone," said Amethyst wringing her hair.

"Guys, hate to break it to you but even in this bubble I still need to breathe," said Steven.

"Fuck, oh, fuck," repeated Pearl.

Garnet spoke up, "Gems calm down I know exactly what's going on. Steven I need you to drop the bubble."

"er okay."

Garnet clutched Steven to her chest, "Steven I'm sorry. I foresaw that Peridot would betray us. That is why we went through Lars' head but we couldn't even do that right."

Steven thrashed against the fusion's chest but Garnet held fast.

"Garnet stop," shouted Amethyst. With one hand Garnet punched Amethyst. The purple gem disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Garnet continued, "And now Peridot has informed the government of our existence and the army is here to take us away. I'm sorry Steven but this is the best I can do."

Garnet gasped. She looked down. Pearl's spear was sticking out of her chest. Letting Steven go Garnet poofed.

"Bullshit," said Pearl.

Steven lost consciousness.

Upon hearing the end of the story Priyanka shook her head sadly, "Steven that's not what happened at all. Come with me."

She took him to her office and showed Steven a file on her laptop. Steven gasped. On the screen Amethyst was punching Peridot over and over again.

"Steven those soldiers are part of the CDC. Ronaldo released an alien disease into Beach City's population. It is highly contagious and deadly. At least 10 people have died and the entire town is in quarantine. So yes, that is why there are soldiers in Beach City."

"But that doesn't explain why they were at my home!"

"Steven Amethyst broke in, assaulted and tried to kidnap Peridot. Everyone in town knows where you live. Of course they were waiting for you. In fact, the only reason you're here is because Peridot begged us not to kill your pet Lion. Now do you understand? Good, because Peridot has been wanting to see you."

Priyanka led the very young 15 year old to another hospital room. Peridot looked so small laying on the bed surrounded by those alien plushies that she liked. Her form flickered. There was a crack in her gem. Steven felt a lump in his throat. His vision blurred.

"The doctors have done their best but we have no idea how to treat her. In the end we just tried to make her comfortable," said Priyanka sadly.

Steven walked up to Peridot's bed. He gently kissed her forehead gem. Before his eyes the cracks sealed over and healed. Peridot slowly opened her eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone," said Priyanka.

"One last thing, where are the Gems now?" asked Steven.

Priyanka opened and closed her mouth, "Pearl gave herself up and the other Gems. I'm sorry Steven they're in custody."

The next stop was the staff meeting. When she went in there was a distinct chill in the air.

"You're late," said Dr. Hewlitt.

"Yes, I had to recheck my results to make sure of my findings," said Priyanka.

"And what are your findings?"

On the screen appeared a data chart, "Due to the behavior of patients I tested for all diseases that might cause these symptoms but got nothing. In fact I got nothing for any virus or bacteria period beyond the regular flora. Then there's the matter of the strange markings found throughout the victims' tissues." She pulled up a slide of Greg's autopsy. "These markings are caused by high concentrations of iron and other metals taken from the body. That explains the bleaching of the liver and spleen. I had no idea what was the cause of this disease until Peridot informed me."

"Peridot, you mean that green kid who plays with dolls?" asked Dr. Packard.

"That green kid is a highly trained alien technician. She knew exactly what was going on."

Priyanka put up of microscopic view of Greg's tissue. Besides nerve, muscle and blood cells there were tiny cube shaped robots. Their limbs twitched under the microscope.

Priyanka continued, "What you are looking at are microscopic nanobots engineered by a hostile species. I have found them on every infected patient I've examined. These nanobots alter the body on a cellular level to alter and eventually kill the patient. Our bodies have no immunity to these – things and there is no known treatment."

"That's an interesting theory but no country in the world is capable of making nanobots like that," said Dr. Mueller the pathologist.

"Haven't you been listening? Right here in Beach City is proof of extraterrestrials, the animated pumpkin, the temple and the beings we just took into custody," answered Dr. Maheswaran trying to control her temper.

"Mrs. Maheswaran you're not an epidemiologist are you?" said Dr. Hewlitt.

"No, I'm a orthopedic surgeon."

"Because if you were you could see all the symptoms were clearly of rabies."

"Including victims exploding? Who are you kidding?"

"As such we have decided that you will administer the treatment Dr. Packard and I have devised."

"Dr Hewlitt, this course of treatment is extremely ill advised. Not only will the patients not respond to treatment but they are extremely violent."

"Well considering your daughter is one of our patients I thought you would try anything. Dismissed."

This was clearly punishment for trying to protect her daughter. Still she had a duty to give the best care possible no matter what Hewlitt's orders were. Priyanka's first stop was to check on Kevin Quixote. After putting on her hazmat suit she entered his room.

"Hello and how are we doing today?" asked Priyanka.

"Oh just peachy. What do you think doc?" Kevin was a mass of hives. His eyes watered. "I can barely breathe and – I gotta go."

Kevin rushed to the toilet. A couple of minutes later Kevin returned and continued. "This cold's freaking me out. I've never been sick a day in my life."

"Never been sick? Hmm, I'd like to take a blood sample and a cheek swab," Kevin agreed. When she was finished Priyanka continued. "Mr. Quixote I notice that you're a fashionable young man. How come you don't have any piercings?"

"I once did but it turns out I was allergic. It was nasty."

"Interesting, Mr. Quixote I'd like to run more tests on you."

"If I can get my cool threads back you've got a deal."

Priyanka was setting up a kit for treatment when she saw Onion playing with a soldier. The round faced man was listening intently as Onion spoke in his weird way.

"Really, and your mother just suddenly got mad?" asked the soldier.

Onion muttered and pointed to the picture he was drawing. The soldier nodded his head as Onion continued talking.

"You can understand what he's saying?"asked Priyanka.

"I had a neighbor who talked like this while I was growing up," replied the young man.

"Can you tell me what Onion is saying then?"

Onion muttered into the soldier's ear. The young man nodded. "He says after he was watching TV when his mother suddenly became mad. She started shouting at him and attacked him with a drill that was why he ran away."

Priyanka looked at the picture Onion drew. Onion's mother had big sharp teeth and was holding a power drill. Vidalia also had black lines on her face.

"What's your name soldier?"

"Bobby, Bobby Hill, ma'am."

"Well Bobby. I'd like you top accompany me as I do my rounds in Beach City."

Priyanka managed to find track down some other soldiers. Just as they were suited up and about to leave Dr. Hewlitt walked over.

"Gentlemen, your services are needed guarding the perimeter. Dr. Maheswaran will be doing her rounds alone," he said.

"Dr. Hewlitt with all due respect you can bite me," said Lt. Simpson.

"Soldier what is the meaning of this?!"

"You heard me. As a soldier of the United States it is my duty to protect its citizens. Maybe you don't know what it's like out there but to let Dr. Maheswaran out there alone would be a death sentence."

With that they left. As they exited the base they could feel themselves being watched. Priyanka knocked on a few doors but nobody answered. Where could everybody be? Near the boardwalk they got the answer.

"And I tell you this is a government conspiracy," shouted Mr. Fryman. He was standing on the outdoor stage. The other townsfolk listened to him intently. "My son Ronaldo was investigating something when he got sick. And now he's disappeared and I have no idea of where he is."

"He's in Ocean City General undergoing treatment," answered back Priyanka.

The crowd turned around. Priyanka could feel their eyes boring into her. Though she was with five heavily armed soldiers Dr. Maheswaran felt very vulnerable.

Priyanka continued, "This is Dr. Maheswaran and I am here to treat you. I have the vaccines ready right now."

"Oh really. People the government does not want to cure us. They're the ones that infected us. They're the ones that made us sick," shouted Fryman. The crowd shouted angrily. "These vaccines are just glorified sugar pills." The crowd's became louder and louder.

Priyanaka's heart pounded, "Listen here, I am one of you. I have lived in Beach City for over 2 years. So if you'll just line up we can start treatment."

Someone threw a rock. The soldiers pointed their weapons.

"Alright people form an orderly line, now," ordered Simpson.

"We I say no way. There is no way in hell I'm going to be a Guinea pig."

Before anybody could react the crowd charged. The soldiers opened fire yet the crowd still surged. Hands inhumanly strong clawed at them pulling Dr. Maheswaran away. Someone punched her in the face. Blood gushed into visor. Another person punched her in the gut. Priyanka struggled to break free. The last thing she remembered was Lt. Simpson charging forward.

When Priyanka came to she was was lying in a hospital bed. She heard voices talking.

"It's okay I can just use my healing factor," said Steven brightly.

"Steven no," hissed Peridot. "If you heal her, they'll bring her back out again."

Dr. Maheswaran opened her eyes. Steven and Peridot stood at the foot of bed bickering. Her head throbbed and her leg was in a cast. From what Priyanka could tell she was in isolation.

"Steven, Peridot, get back to your rooms," ordered Priyanka. "You're not supposed to be here."

"I was looking for Onion," said Peridot.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," said Steven.

"Well, I'm injured. Now let me have my rest. What happened anyways?" asked Priyanka.

"Some soldiers brought you in. There was a riot in Beach City. You were badly hurt with a dislocated shoulder and a compound fracture of the leg," explained Peridot. "Fearing you might be infected the doctors put you in here for observation. It's chaos out there. The entire town is under marshal law."

"I sure hope my Dad's okay," said Steven.

"Ye-ah Dr. Maheswaran, you better tell him," said Peridot uneasily.

Priyanaka took a deep breath, "Steven, I'm sorry but the disease took your father."

"No, that's can't be true. It can't be!" cried Steven.

"I'm sorry Steven but I saw it happen," said Peridot awkwardly

"But I was just talking to him two days ago. He seemed fine."

"It wasn't a normal infection Steven," said Peridot sadly. "Your father came into contact with Homeworld nanobots. There was nothing anybody could do."

Steven laughed. Priyanka could feel the goosebumps forming. "Well, nobody but me. I can make it all better."

"Steven, no! He's dead," said Priyanka.

"So? I can bring him back just like I brought Lars back," said Steven loudly.

"Steven, shush, the guards," hissed Peridot.

"I don't care. I want to see my father now," shouted Steven.

Priyanka held Steven as he cried and sobbed. The boy needed a mother not a doctor. Sure enough someone came and opened the door.

"This is a restricted area. What are you doing here?" cried the orderly, a large woman in a hazmat suit.

"uhh," said Peridot.

"Never mind I don't know how you got in here but you are in so much trouble.." The woman led the two kids out scolding all the while.

Now Priyanka was all alone. She would stay in this observation room for the next 48 hours. As she closed her eyes and fell asleep her thoughts drifted to her husband and child.

When Doug Maheswaran saw the black veins on his daughter's it broke his heart. She was dozing as he sailed into the harbor but as soon he surrendered to the soldiers at the harbor she awoke. She fought and struggled. It took three full grown men to pin her down and drag her to the compound.

More nurses and soldiers in hazmat suits came. Connie struggled until a nurse injected her with something. His daughter passed out and they placed her on a gurney.

"Let me stay with her. She'll be calmer if I'm nearby," pleaded Doug.

But the staff ignored him as they took her away. Now after being sanitized, poked and prodded Doug sat in a set of scrubs filling a set of forms just like a regular visit to the doctor's. A man in hazmat suit stepped in.

"Can you wait? I'm not done filling these forms," asked Doug.

Outside something smashed.

The man shook his head,"It's not that, Mr. Maheswaran. I'm Dr. Packard. Your daughter is resisting treatment. We need you to calm her down."

"After what happened I think her mother would be a better person to ask," replied Doug.

"She has other duties right now. Now follow me."

Dr. Packard led Doug to a small room. There surrounded by medical staff was Connie. Gone was his kind loving daughter instead there was a wild haired maniac wielding a scalpel. An orderly came closer.

"I said get away from me," screeched Connie. She swiped at the man. He swore and backed off.

"Connie stop it. Let these people are trying to help you" pleaded Doug.

"This is your fault. You set me up Daddy," roaring Connie launched herself at her father.

Using all his training Doug did his best to deflect her blows. "Connie you're very sick. You need to let these people help you."

"You're lying. You're trying to lock me up and keep my away from Steven. Well I won't let you!"

Connie kicked her father but the man charged forward and held her fast.

"Connie, I don't know where Steven is but that doesn't matter." Connie struggled and twisted in Doug's grasp. "But that doesn't matter. I'm your father and I love you. You're very sick. So please calm down and let these people treat you. I don't want you to die."

Connie screamed and shuddered. She slumped in Doug's arms. Behind stood Dr. Packard with a live taser.

"Sorry but she wasn't responding to the sedatives," said Packard. "You can leave now."

The medical staff rushed in. They strapped Connie to the hospital bed.

"With all due respect. I think I'll stay by my daughter's side," said Doug.

"You could get infected."

"I'm probably infected already. Now let me take care of my daughter."

Dr. Packard could see the black veins forming already. After a quick examination he left the father sitting beside Connie's bed.

In another building Steven and Peridot were dealing with the consequences of breaking into Dr. Maheswaran's room. Partly as punishment and partly to make sure they weren't infected, the two children were locked in a small room in the observation ward. Other than the beds and medical equipment the room was empty. There were no computers, books or TV to amuse them.

Steven sat glaring at Peridot.

"Well don't look at me. It was your idea to break into Dr. Maheswaran's room," said Peridot.

"It's not that. All the people I love are in danger. It's time I got answers. It's time I acted," replied Steven.


	10. 48 Hours

Steven pounded on the door yet again. "Come on let us out," he shouted. "I want to see my father." He pounded the door some more.

"You know they aren't going to let us out, not yet," said Peridot.

"Then what will you have us do? Huh?"

"Well I would be asleep if a certain clod wasn't pounding at the door and shouting at the top of his lungs!"

"How can you sleep at a time like this?"

"Steven we're stuck here for 48 hours with no computers or amusements. If we leave we'll be caught and punished more. What else is there to do?"

Steven went back to pounding on the door while Peridot clamped her pillow over her head. Finally a nurse in a hazmat suit opened the door.

"Listen here you, because you two broke into Dr. Maheswaran's room you're in quarantine for the next 2 days. Not amount of shouting or pounding on the door will change that. There are people trying to rest in the other rooms. Have some consideration."

"Can I have my computer?" asked Peridot.

The nurse slammed the door shut. Steven sighed lay stiffly on his bed. This was going to be a very boring two days.

"I really don't feel comfortable doing another patrol," said Private Hill.

"It's our duty to protect American citizens soldier. Now buck up and put your suit on," snapped Simpson.

"Not that. It's just that it's like we're occupying a town on American soil. Doesn't that feel wrong?"

"Private, you've been assigned to the CDC. We're occupying this small town to protect the millions of lives in the rest of the country."

"At least tell us we're taking the Humvee?" asked Kowalski.

As the sun set down the soldiers moved out. As the Humvee left the compound Private Hill peered out the window. Though the streets seemed empty Bobby Hill felt like he was being watched. The young man gripped his rifle tighter.

They went deeper into town. Night fell. Inside the darkened buildings glowing eyes peered out.

Darkened shadows looking only vaguely human flitted into a back alley. The men kept driving. They patrolled the boardwalk, the docks and the perimeter. Then nearby the fairgrounds it all went south.

Suddenly a young woman bolted right out in front of them. The Humvee screeched to a halt. The soldiers scrambled out.

"For the love of God help us," she cried.

She was clearly one of the tourists. In her arms was a small child crying in terror. Behind them loped the infected and they were gaining.

Simpson set his jaw, "Men fire into the crowd."

"But, but," stammered Hill.

"Now soldier!"

Simpsons men fired into the crowd. The infected however did not halt or slow down. They swarmed the poor woman and the soldiers attacking with inhuman strength. Simpson fired again and again at the bodies, biting, pulling and even stabbing him. After what seemed like hours the infected ran off. Other puddles of blackish fluid there was no trace of them.

Bloodied and battered the soldiers picked themselves up. Connors' suit was ripped. Kowalski had a black eye. But for the most part they were unhurt. Which is more than could be said for the woman and her child. They were a broken bloody mess. The child sobbed in pain.

Tentatively Simpson crept of and took the woman's pulse.

"She's still alive. Medic stabilize her. We're heading back to the compound go, go, go," ordered Simpson.

Back at the compound Dr. Hewlitt was having a problem keeping order. He had just finished checking up on his youngest patient when he passed by the pharmaceutical lab.. Inside the two pharmacists inside were clearing their desks.

"What are you doing?" asked Hewlitt angrily.

A young pimple faced man sneered at him, "What does it look like? We're getting out of here."

"You're still needed to treat the rabies plague," said Hewlitt.

"There's no rabies virus or any sort of virus," shouted the other pharmacist. "I've been talking to the microbiology department. The so called infection are actually nanobots. There's no reason for us to be here so yeah we're bolting."

Suddenly the emergency crew burst in.

"We have a young child with multiple contusions and a head injury, go, go," shouted the head EMT.

"That is why you are needed. Now get some antibotics and a saline drip," ordered Hewlitt.

He turned his heel and walked out. Now it was time to debrief Packard on their next line of treatment. Hewlitt reached into his pocket only to find his keycard missing.

Onion smiled as he stepped out of his room. Though the doctors were nice it was boring. There was nobody to play with until now. He went to find Steven and Peridot's room.

It was early morning. Steven and Peridot had just finished breakfast when the nurse came in to pick up their trays.

"Hey can I get my computer? " asked Peridot.

The nurse just left without saying a word.

"Clod!" shouted Peridot.

"What's the matter are you no longer happy with your stay?" asked Steven.

"Blow it out your head hole Steven. It's your fault I'm here."

What a mess. Thanks to Steven barging into Dr. Maheswaran's room they were locked in here. Now they were at each others' throats and Steven had no idea what to do. The solution came in the form of a opening door.

"Onion, I'm I glad to see you," cried Steven. "Get us out of here."

Instead Onion closed the door behind him. He climbed up on Steven's bed and started jumping on it.

"Say – Onion, how did you get in here?" asked Peridot. Onion proudly showed his pilfered card. "So you can get in anywhere? How about you do us a little favor?"

Onion muttered something. He rubbed his fingers together.

"Steven, what's he saying?" asked Peridot.

"He wants us to play with him," answered Steven.

"Well in that case, Onion I need you to get a few things for us," said Peridot.

Hewlitt's mind reeled. Where did he lose his card? Then it hit him. The last place he was at was Patient Onion's room. Hewlitt remembered the kid smirking at him. He raced towards the little boy's room.

Hewlitt flung open the door, "Right kid give me back-" but Onion was nowhere to be found in his electromagnetically locked room. "Attention all hands code amber. I repeat code amber."

Within moments the entire compound was mobilized. Hewlitt led a team of team of soldiers in his hunt for the little boy.

"Right, search every nook and cranny, anywhere and I mean anywhere a small body could be," instructed Hewlitt. "My sources told me that this kid was quite the trouble maker so keep your eyes peeled. He could be anywhere."

"Like right here maybe," asked one of the soldiers pointing at a door.

There in an isolation room sat Onion with Steven and Peridot with one of her alien dolls. By the looks of it they were having a tea party on Steven's bed.

Hewlitt sighed, "Ah hell, get another bed in there and give them some toys to play with."

The next thing Hewlitt did was order a guard to watch over the children. This would end up saving Peridot's life later on.

Despite the entire town and her family being in danger Priyanka Maheswaran was exhausted. The stress and the beating had taken a lot out of her. She was just dozing when a flustered lab technician came bursting into her room.

"What is going on in this town? And what am I seeing in my microscope?"blurted out the young woman.

Priyanka smiled. Now someone was acting sensibly. She sat up and explained what she knew. The lab technician's jaw dropped as Priyanka explained about the Crystal Gems, the strange occurrences and what exactly she had discovered in Ronaldo's lighthouse. When she was done Linda Beacham slumped in a chair.

"So we have nanobots from an alien civilization invading Beach City? Just how do we fight this?" she asked.

"Well that little green girl you brought in actually is an alien technician," replied Priyanka.

"Did she make these things?"

"No but from what my daughter told me, she can could deal with this plague."

"Peridot is in isolation and I don't have the authority to let her out," admitted Beacham.

Just before dinnertime the children were keeping themselves busy. Onion was playing quietly, Peridot was working on her computer while Steven watched her slightly bored.

"Hey if you're done playing your video game how about we go out and see if we can do something?" asked Steven.

"I'm already doing something," replied Peridot tiredly. "I've hacked into compound's system and am scanning the files. You don't have to leave the room to do something."

Behind Steven was an ominous snicking sound. "Onion what are you doing?" asked Steven. He slowly turned around and regretted it.

Onion was stabbing Peridot's alien plushie again and again with a scalpel. Onion's head turned around. Peridot gasped. Onion's face was covered in blackened veins. His mouth widened into a grin with far too many teeth. The little boy screamed and launched himself at Steven and Peridot.

Steven formed his bubble but Peridot leaped out of his range.

"No, no stay back," shrieked Peridot.

She scrambled to the door. Onion skittered after her. In desperation she shoved a monitor at him with her mind. Onion dodged it.

"Help, help," she cried pounding at the door.

The door swung open. Steven rolled towards it.

"What in God's name are you doing?" shouted Pte. Hill.

Onion turned his attention to Hill. He swiped at the young man with his scalpel cutting open the suit. Hill threw him across the room.

"Code white, attention code white at room 328 pediatrics ward," called out Hill.

Onion's limbs morphed. Hands and feet became blade like appendages. The monster ran on all fours to Peridot and Hill. In desperation Peridot flung her precious computer at Onion. The boy literally climbed up the walls and ran on the ceiling. Hill fired wildly. One of the bullets hit Onion. The boy's head exploded but the thing still kept going. Hill fired again and again. The monster disappeared in a blackish mist.

Hill dropped to his knees sobbing. When the other found him, Peridot had contained the blackish goo in a floating bubble.

"What in going on here?" shouted Packard.

"Onion turned into a monster," sobbed Steven.

"I'll talk very slowly so you'll understand," said Peridot. "I believe Dr. Maheswaran already told you. Your Fryman Syndrome is not a virus, bacteria or any other organism. This syndrome is actually nanobots designed by my people to infiltrate the human body and turn it into a killing machine. Your medicine cannot fight it but I can."

"Oh really? And how do I know that you're not infected as well?" asked Packard.

"Because you clod. Steven and I aren't human."

To make a point Steven turned one of his fingers into a cat. Packard's jaw dropped.

"What- what do you want us to do?"

"For starters let us out. I'll explain what we need as we go on."

Steven gulped besides him stood Peridot and two morgue technician. Nevertheless Steven never felt so alone.

"Steven, you don't have to do this," said Peridot.

"Yes I do. I need to see him," said Steven.

"He's not really presentable," said one of the attendants.

"I don't care. Open the drawer."

The drawer opened. There lay the remains of Greg Universe, Steven's father. Steven teared up. He reached out towards his father and stopped. There was no way he could fix this. Wiping away his tears Steven ordered the drawers closed.

"Now let's fix Dr. Maheswaran and Connie," said Steven.

Priyanka was quietly resting when Steven and Peridot barged into her room.

"Don't come in here. I could be infected," cried Priyanka.

"Relax, Steven and I are immune," said Peridot.

"I'm here to heal you," said Steven.

As bold as brass Steven kissed Priyanka's cheek. Then suddenly the pain was gone. Priyanka sat up. Her arm was better and her leg was healed.

"What is going on?" asked Priyanka.

"I fixed you with my healing factor," said Steven. "Now let's get your cast off. We're going to heal Connie and her Dad."

She followed Steven and Peridot to Connie and Doug's room. Priyanka chocked back a sob. Her daughter lay strapped down tight on a hospital bed. Her father sat beside her barely conscious. Both showed the blackened veins of the Fryman Syndrome.

"Steven! Am I glad to see you!" cried Connie. She didn't pay any attention to her mother.

"Priyanka, you're safe I was so worried," said Doug.

"Hello Connie, Mr Maheswaran, I'm here to make it all better," said Steven.

The Gem hybrid leaned down and kissed her. Then something like a miracle happened. Connie's cuts healed, her bruises faded but the blackened veins stayed.

"I don't understand why didn't it work?" asked Steven.

"Because, it's not a disease Steven. Your healing factor can repair damage but it can't get rid of the nanobots, I'm sorry" replied Peridot.

"This is all your fault," shouted Connie. She strained against her bonds.

"Connie stop it," said Priyanka.

"No, Steven could cure us if he wanted to. He's letting us die."

This was getting ugly. Priyanka led the two children out of the room as Connie ranted and raved. When they out Steven broke down crying.

"I'm so sorry. I thought my healing powers could fix this but it can't," sobbed Steven.

"Steven I admit that what you did is amazing but sometimes there's nothing you can do," said Priyanka.

"I can do something," said Peridot. "All I need are some flask robinoids, my limb enhancers and a Level 3AG computer."

"I can't get those things for you but I know who can," said Steven.

In the military stockade Pearl was ready to pass judgment. She had on a black hood which covered her face. She glared down at her former teammates.

"Garnet, you are charged with cowardice, neglecting your duties and abandoning your post. How do you plead?"

The bubbled Ruby and Sapphire said nothing.

"Very well by the powers invested in me I find you guilty. The sentence is death."

Pearl pulled out her spear from her gem but before she could pass sentence the guard came barging in.

"Whoa! Stop right there. How did you get a weapon into the cell?" exclaimed the flustered man.

"I made it myself," said Pearl as she pulled out another spear.

"Great! I'm just loving this assignment. Just put on these handcuffs. You have some visitors."

Once she let herself be handcuffed Pearl was led into a small room. Her nonexistent heart leaped. There on the other side viewing window sat her baby Steven. Crying Steven's name she ran to the window where she got an unpleasant surprise.

"Oh, it's you," said Pearl.

Peridot sat right next to Steven along with Dr. Maheswaran.

"Yes it's me. If I didn't need you I would let you rot in here," said Peridot scathingly.

"Peridot, Pearl this isn't the time," snapped Steven. "Now tell Pearl what you need."

Peridot took a deep breath, "In order to cure the Fryman Syndrome what I need are my old limb enhancers, my robinoids and my ship's old computer."

Pearl smirked, "Well your limb enhancers at the bottom of the ocean. As for the rest we had no use for them so we melted them down in the burning room."

"So because you didn't understand them you destroyed them out of hand? You really are a bunch of clods" shouted Peridot.

"I'm not here to clear your conscience. Beach City is dying and it's all your fault," snapped Pearl.

"No it's all your fault," said Priyanka. "You were the ones who were still fighting a war after thousands of years. You were the ones who turned my daughter into a child soldier. What did you think was going to happen?"

Pearl's eyes widened, "We were trying to defend the Earth."

"Well good job on that. Now Homeworld targeting the human race. Congratulations, you doomed the planet," snarled Peridot.

Pearl howled in anguish as Priyanka took the two children away. This would be the last time she saw Steven.

Meanwhile Priyanka Maheswara led the two children back into the main building. It had been a grueling day for the both of all them and they needed to rest.

"Right you two. I want you to take a shower and go to bed," she ordered.

"But I don't need to sleep," complained Peridot rubbing her eyes.

"And we aren't any closer to curing Beach City," added Steven.

"That can wait until morning. Not one word, both of you still need rest," ordered Priyanka in her mom voice.

Finally after a hectic few days Lt. Bart Simpson and his men finally had some down time. Connors and Hill were both in isolation but were not showing any symptoms thank God. After eating a pitiful excuse for a meal Simpson's company sat down in the TV room.

"Now it's time to watch the soccer game," said Simpson. The screen showed static and made a weird noise like a fax machine. "Fuck, Kowalski get the tape you recorded of the game, will you?"

"That is the tape of the game, sir," replied Kowalski.

"Goddammit soldier you told me you could program the VCR."

"I did sir. Something must have interfered with the transmission."

"Well turn it on to the sports channel man." The screen flickered it was back to static and that fax machine noise. "Fuck the transmission is screwed up. Find something else for us to watch."

Kowalski flicked the channels. Still more static, the other sports channel, static, the Country Music channel, static even the cooking channel was static. Finally there was one channel that wasn't all static the local news. The men slumped in their chairs.

"This just in," said the reporter a frumpy looking women. "Five alarm blaze, in Ocean City General Hospital. Firemen are battling the blaze but it doesn't look good. At least 200 patients and staff were in the building..."

"Hell, that was the second site of the Fryman syndrome. That's it I'm going to see Dr. Hewlitt," exclaimed Bart.

Lt. Simpson marched right to the physicians' quarters. An aide tried to stop him but Simpson pushed the man away. He found Dr. Hewlitt's quarters and pounded on the door.

Dr. Hewlitt swung open the door, "Stand down soldier. It's 12:30 am."

"Just what are you playing at, sir? I've just seen the news. Ocean City General has been incinerated. What happened to your Hippocratic Oath?"

Hewlitt looked shaken, "I-I had no idea. We had agents there."

"And you have no plans to liquidate this town?"

"Watch your tone. No we are not liquidating this town. Colonel Arthurs coming in to check our progress at 0600."

The Black Helicopter flew silently through the night. As they reached the outskirts of Beach City the Colonel scanned the forests below. The town barriers were holding and a small fleet was patrolling the shores.

Inside the town limits was a different story. There was not one building intact. Small fires light the street. He saw Humvees patrolling while the infected loped the streets. The compound was looked like it a base under siege. As the gate opened to let in a military vehicle medical personnel rushed in.

The pilot received permission to land. They landed on a hastily made helicopter pad. Hewlitt and Packard ran out with a small honor guard.

Hewlitt saluted. "Colonel, welcome to our compound. Beach City is a hub of strange phenomena."

"Save your tour. Tell me your progress on the Fryman Syndrome."

"Packard is the best one to tell it, sir."

Packard began"Well after the unusual death and autopsy of Greg Universe it became obvious that we were not dealing with a typical disease. It's rapid onset, widely varying symptoms were all the result of nanobots from a hostile alien civilization. For further study we set up a perimeter and used the cover story of rabies to monitor the infected. The locals have undergone severe morphological changes and are extremely dangerous. We only have five test subjects in our custody. And then there's the aliens."

"The aliens?" asked Arthurs.

"As I was trying to explain to you before sir. Beach City is full of strange phenomena," said Hewlitt. "It is all because of alien beings called Gems who have lived in this town for centuries. We have three of them in custody, 2 children, one of which is a human hybrid and an adult female sir."

"And where are these aliens right now?"

"The two children are in the high security wing and the adult is in the stockade, sir."

"And are the children secure?"

"Very much so. We have assigned a local doctor, Dr. Maheswaran to care for them," said Packard.

They led the colonel to the children's room with the guards following them. Dr. Maheswaran stepped forward.

"I must ask you to come later. These children have had a traumatic few days and need their sleep," she said.

"I need to figure out what's going on. Wake the children doctor," said Arthurs.

The Indian woman gently shook the children awake, "Peridot, Steven it's time to get up. Colonel Arthurs wants to talk to you."

Peridot stepped out of bed her chain clinking. She gave a Diamond salute to Colonel Arthurs. "I am Peridot Cut 5XG. I was kept as a prisoner of war by the Crystal Gems until your people freed me."

"Peridot knows a lot of stuff she can help you," added Steven.

The Colonel crooked his eyebrow, "Really? Someone as young as you can help us?"

"I was trained since birth to operate and maintain Homeworld equipment and I have come up with a plan to deal with the nanobot attack my Colonel."

"It's just Colonel, kid."

"The boy also has healing powers sir," added Hewlitt. Priyanka glared at him.

The Colonel knelt down. "So Peridot how would you deal with the Fryman Syndrome?"

"Well since my equipment has been destroyed I was thinking about using Diamond level technology to design some nanobots to fight the syndrome."

"And where is this Diamond level tech?"

"Well I know for certain there's a base on the moon."

"A little closer than that."

"The Gems collected stuff at the temple I could take her there," added Steven.

"Oh no, no, no, you two are not going out of the compound. It's too dangerous," said Priyanaka.

"And what would be your suggestion Doctor?" asked Hewlitt.

"We can get Pearl to go to the temple. She's an adult," replied Priyanka.

"With all due respect this Pearl is a flight risk," said Simpson.

"These nanobots are communicating via microwaves. We could try using your technology to jam their frequency and disable their operations. That is if we can find it."

"Er, the Sports channels has this weird static, sir," said Simpson.

"Excellent take the alien to the workshop then," ordered Colonel Arthurs.

"Peridot, I got a great idea," cried Steven. "Why don't you use your metal powers to extract the nanobots?"

"Powers?" asked Arthurs.

"They're aliens, sir. I told you this place was a hub of strange phenomena," replied Hewlitt.

"Okay, well then Peridot. I order you to assist us and extract the nanobots from the victims we have in custody," said Colonel Arthurs.

"With all due respect sir, I could kill them," answered Peridot.

"Which is why you'll be working under the supervision of Dr. Maheswaran."

"Sir Dr. Maheswaran, lied to us about the whereabouts of her family. She is not to be trusted," blurted out Hewlitt.

Frightened, Peridot and Steven clutched Dr. Maheswaran.

"It seems like theses children trust her and she does have local knowledge. Simpson you will supervise Dr. Maheswaran and the children."

"Aye, aye, sir."

"Dismissed."

Simpson led Dr. Maheswaran and the kids away, "Right first stop we are going to make is the workshop.."


	11. One Step Forward

"Right ladies and gentleman. Here it is. The place where the magic happens- the workshop," announced Simpson with a flourish.

"It looks like regular Quonset hut," said Peridot.

"Well looks can be deceiving," said Simpson.

He opened the door and led them in. Scattered inside were car and machine parts. Inside a man was working on a Humvee.

"MacGyver, I need you to perform one of your miracles," called out Bart.

"That's McCormick," said the man as he pulled up his visor.

"Whatever, the name suits you. Listen I need you to help this young lady to build a frequency jammer to stop the Fryman Syndrome."

"Hello pleased to meet you," said Peridot.

McCormick studied the alien. "Ye-ah, so it is true that the Fryman Sydrome is a bunch of nanobots and that they're communicating through microwaves?"

"Yes it's true."

"And just what is the frequency?"

Peridot looked lost. Simpson stepped in, "I not really a scientific type but TSC's 1 and 2 are out. As are Foodland Network and CMN."

"Hmm that's a wide range. It would be easier just to build an all frequency jammer," said McCormick.

"Great I'll leave you to it."

With that Simspon left the workshop. He led Dr. Maheswaran and Steven back into the main hospital.

"Great, now let's go to the temple and get Peridot her stuff," said Steven.

"Actually Steven I have another mission for you," said Priyanka. She led him to a small room. A pleasant looking woman sat in a chair and smiled. "Steven, this is Dr. Wyatt she's the base's psychiatrist."

"Hello Steven why don't you sit down and we can have a talk," said Wyatt.

Steven turned around Dr. Maheswaran was already gone. "I don't have time for this," he sighed.

"Really because you must have quite a lot on your plate, losing your father, one friend turning on you and another seriously ill and then there's the years of abuse and neglect you suffered."

"I wasn't abused. That was Peridot."

"Yes I saw the chains and heard of her being forced to live in the bathroom."

"Er I gave her the bathroom to live in. She had no where else to go."

"Steven it is not okay to let someone live in the bathroom. Just as it's not okay for the Gems to have taken you away from your father or have left you alone for hours at a time. Now the Gems may not have been human but as your caretakers they were expected to provide you with a basic level of care. Do you understand?"

"I guess."

"Good now let's get started now tell me of your life with the Crystal Gems."

At the stockades Corporal Schneider was just checking up on the prisoner when he got a little surprise.

"What are you doing with that tea set?!" he cried.

"What does it look like?" said Pearl as she delicately sipped her tea.

"Well it's contraband. How did it get in here?"

"Oh sorry." Pearl pushed the teapot right into her forehead.

"Did you just-? How did you do that?"

"Well that would take a long discussion on the true nature of matter but essentially I stored the teapot in my gemstone."

"Wait you're able to keep stuff in your gemstone? What else is in there?"

"Oh, just some books, some of my favorite swords and a roll of duct tape."

"Goddammit, now I have to do a search."

By the time Dr. Maheswaran had come in Pearl had pulled out a small library, a small stockpile of medieval weapons, some gems in bubbles and an entire tea set.

"Corporal, we wish to speak to the prisoner alone," ordered Bart.

"Oh thank god," said Schneider as he left the full cell.

"Where's Steven?" asked Pearl.

"Steven is safe and getting the help he needs,"replied Dr. Maheswaran.

"What do you want then?"

"After what you've done I would gladly left you here to rot but we need you to retrieve some equipment for fighting the nanobots,"replied Simpson.

"That's a little out of my expertise," said Pearl.

"But you do know what stole from Peridot, her escape pod, her limb enhancers and those robot things you took," said Maheswaran. "We want you to take us to the temple and give us whatever you have."

"If you're thinking of giving these to Peridot. She'll just use these to go back to Homeworld," said Pearl.

"I don't for a second believe that," said Priyanka.

"Your loss."

"Now how about you stand back and I'll let you out," ordered Simpson.

"No need," replied Pearl. She stepped forward melting through the bars, just like the robot in the Exterminator 2 movie.

"Yeah great, let's take you to the Humvee then."

Simpson with his squad drove as far as the beach and had to walk most of the way. Waiting at the beach house were some of the infected. They barely looked human. Wasting no time the crew fired at them. The creatures slunk off.

"They're getting stronger. That's not good," observed Kowalski.

"With what's in here we should be able to handle it. Get inside," ordered Simpson.

"You better put down your weapons," said Pearl.

"Ma'am two of our comrades are in the hospital thanks to these things. There is no way we're letting go of our weapons," said Kowalski.

"Okay, it's just that you're rather skittish," said Pearl. She stepped onto the warp pad. "Right then all of you get onto the warp pad."

With a flash of light Simpson's men and Dr. Maheswaran we gone.

"Holy hell, what is going on?" cried Brown.

Instead of the rather cozy beach house they were now instead on a weird looking platform in the open air. Around them sat even more warp pads.

"You're at the Galaxy warp. We dumped Peridot's limb enhancers here, right into the ocean. Hope you can hold your breath," said Pearl.

Simpson and Dr. Maheswaran looked down at the ocean. It was a long drop.

"Pearl from the stories my daughter told me. You don't need to breathe do you?" asked Priyanka.

"That's right, it because I'm made of light whoa-"

With a mighty shove Priyanka shoved the pale gem of the platform. Pearl landed loudly with a splash.

"Why'd you do that for?"cried Pearl angrily.

"Well it's not like we've got a submarine. Now get those limb enhancers," ordered Priyanka.

Pearl dove down muttering to herself. The sun slowly moved in the sky. The men made themselves comfortable, some even removing their suits and sunning themselves. All the while Priyanka waited looking down.

Finally Pearl's pointy nose broke the surface. She held a small bundle aloft. "It took a long time getting these. It was dark down there and the currents had scattered them."

"Good, now let's go back," said Priyanka.

In a flash they were back at the beach house Pearl stepped off the platform. "Well if you need me I'll be inside."

"Not so fast we still need what's left of Peridot's old tech," said Simpson.

Rubbing her arm Pearl sighed, "Fine, follow me inside."

The temple door opened. The humans gaped. Inside was a huge crystalline heart.

"What is that?" asked Kowalski.

"It's the Crystalline Heart. Come along we're going to Amethyst's room," said Pearl. Amethyst's room was huge garbage dump. Most of it was trash with a few pieces of treasure. All of it looked man made. "As you can see we don't have much Gem tech. Peridot would have trouble working it as it's 5 000 years out of date."

"What's that?" pointed Simpson.

"That's Peridot's escape pod, not one her robinoids."

"We'll take it," Simpson's men ran up started to work the huge orb free. "Now we're looking for some Diamond level tech too."

"I-I can get you that too. It's upstairs."

The Pale Gem led the humans to an elevator. Simspon ordered Priyanka to stay with two of his men while he went up with Pearl. This day just seemed getting weirder and weirder until it wasn't. The scent of unwashed clothes assaulted Simpson.

"Hey this is the lighthouse," cried Simpson.

"It's actually a Diamond monitoring station. Your ancestors just re-purposed it and used it as a lighthouse," said Pearl smugly. She pushed tapped on some panels revealing a console and a work desk "So you see you can't just lug this away."

"Great, I'll just tell my bosses about this," said Bart.

They went back down back to the Temple. Pearl led them to the temple's main door. "Right I 'll just stay right here then."

"Wait what about your teammates and Steven?" asked Priyanka.

"I blame Garnet and Amethyst for this whole mess. As for Steven, if he needs me he can always reach me here."

Pearl pushed them out into the beach house but they were not alone. There waiting for them was the infected. It was hard telling just how many there were. The extra eyes and limbs made it impossible to know. A small brown one opened it's mouth and screeched. They charged at Simpson's men.

"Fall back," shouted Simpson but the temple door was shut fast.

The men desperately fired. Kowalski pushed Priyanka down as one of the infected skewered him with one of it's limbs. With an inhuman shout it split the unfortunate soldier open. It turned towards Priyanka. The woman scrambled looking for anything to use as a weapon. Her hand touched a grenade.

"Eat this," she shouted. Priyanaka then shoved the grenade right into the infected's huge mouth. The thing exploded in a mass of flesh and black mist.

Simpson hauled her up, "Grab the limb enhancers. Go, go, go."

He pulled her through the carnage. Another one of his men fell but Simpson dragged and pulled Priyanka to the safety of the Humvee. Giving the signal they drove off. Behind them the beach house was on fire.

"What about your men?" asked Priyanka.

"Their sacrifices will be remembered," said Simpson.

From the vantage point of the temple's watchtower Pearl watched the Humvee barely make it into the compound. In their panic they had left the pod behind but that was okay Pearl had plans for it. As the only able bodied Gem right now it was her duty to defend the Earth. There was so much to do but first-

Pearl sniffed. The scent of human detritus filled the air. She picked starting picking up the wrappers and clothing. It was time to clean up.

Once Simpson had debriefed his CO he headed back to the workshop. Peridot was working happily with McCormick on some equipment.

"Hey there, I got something for you," called out Simpson.

"My limb enhancers, thank you," cried Peridot. "But it's so waterlogged. Do you have any rice?"

"I've got something better, desiccant gel," said McCormick.

"So how goes building the jammer?"asked Simpson.

"It would be going fine if your superiors just gave us permission to turn it on," said Peridot.

"Don't worry, when I make my report I'll explain everything. They'll change their tune," said Simpson.

"The desiccant gel will take a few hours to work. How about you go see your friend?" asked McCormick. Once she had gone McCormick turned to Simpson, "How bad was it?"

"Bad, real bad, Kowalski and Jones are dead. The infected, they're not human anymore."

"Hmm, sounds like a good reason to liquidate the town."

"And what of my men? And the civilians we rescued?"

When Peridot got to the main building she found Dr. Maheswaran and a strange woman waiting for her.

"Peridot this is Linda Beacham, she's interested in the treatment you've devised for the Fryman Syndrome," smiled Priyanka.

"It's not really a treatment per se. What I would be doing is pulling out the nanobots from the tissues themselves. It would be painful and cause a lot of damage. I'd like Steven to use his healing powers" said Peridot.

"Healing powers?" asked Beacham.

"Yes, healing powers, apparently it works with organic tissue as well."

"Well then let's work out a treatment. I have some nanobots to practice on."

When Simpson heard about the new treatment he was relieved. Now there would be hope for his men and Beach City. As soon as he finished his report to Dr. Hewlitt and Arthurs, he headed straight for Steven and Peridot. He found the children in a boardroom with Dr. Maheswaran and a lab technician.

"I hear you've discovered a cure," said Simpson.

"More like a treatment for extracting the nanobots. We have yet to determine who to treat first," replied Priyanka.

"With all due respect I volunteer my men to go first," said Simpson.

"No, you want your men to go second. We don't know how successful it would be," corrected Peridot.

"Well there's no way I'm turning my husband and daughter into guinea pigs," said Priyanka.

"And I don't feel comfortable using this on the baby we brought in. So what does that leave us?," asked Beacham.

"Actually guys I know the perfect candidate," said Steven.

This place blowed. The only thing to do was sleep and even that was ruined by his pounding headache. Then to make matters worse Steven, the kid who ruined his party, came barging in with some sort of green gremlin. He poked his head out of the sheets.

Steven and the two doctors gasped. Kevin could understand. He was covered in hives and had these grody boils all over.

"This subject appears to be an atypical specimen," said the gremlin.

"My name is Kevin. Now get out," he said.

"Peridot," scolded Steven. "Relax we're here to cure you."

Peridot closed her eyes. Kevin felt a pulling sensation and then unimaginable pain.

"Argh, it hurts. Someone give me morphine, fentanyl anything," screamed Kevin.

Kevin kept on screaming as the doctors poked and prodded him. His boils burst and black goop poured out and formed a ball floating above his bed. After what seemed like forever, the procedure stopped but not the pain.

"He's lost a lot of blood," said one doctor.

"Don't worry I'll fix this," said Steven.

Then the dude actually kissed him. Kevin didn't know that he swung that way and then the pain stopped. Everything went black

The two children, Dr. Maheswaran and Beacham looked at Kevin's unconscious form.

"He's pulse is dangerously low. He's lost a lot of blood," announced Dr. Maheswaran.

"I don't understand he should be all better," said Steven.

"Steven even your powers must have limits," said Peridot.

"Well whatever the case, Kevin is cured. Now let's design a treatment plan on what we've learned," said Priyanka.

"You should study this Kevin. Somehow he was able to battle the Fryman Syndrome by himself," said Peridot.

"Maybe we can make a vaccine. I'll get right on it," said Beacham.

News of Kevin Quixote's recovery spread fast. In no time Simpson was knocking at the door of Dr. Maheswaran's office.

"I'm busy requisitioning blood for the patients," she said.

"So you have a cure? I want you to use it on my men," said Simpson.

"There are some side effects. And there's the matter of their violent behavior," said Priyanka.

"I can provide backup. So get your cure ready, now."

"Fine, what's your men's blood type."

The first stop they made was to Bobby Hill's room. The young man sat in bed looking sad. Simpson approached him.

"How are you doing soldier?" he asked.

Hill looked up. His face was bloated and covered with black veins, "Real bad, I can't stay awake."

"Well don't worry these people are here to help you."

The nurses set up a blood transfusion while Dr. Maheswaran gave him a shot. The little alien came forward. She closed her eyes and Hill felt a tugging sensation.

"Right, it's really uncomfortable. Now it's really starting to hurt,"said Hill.

The young started screaming. Black fluid poured out of his eyes, mouth and nose. Hill thrashed in his bed.

"Give him something," shouted Simpson.

"I already did. It was the highest level of morphine I could give," replied Maheswaran.

Still Hill screamed. The nurses held him down while the black fluid formed into floating ball. Finally it was over. Steven licked his palm and placed it on Pte. Hill's face. The screaming stopped.

"Is he still alive?" asked Simpson.

"The Fryman Syndrome, pirated his body's metals. He's weak but should be fine," replied Maheswarn.

"Well then let's do Connors next," said Simpson.

"Attention code white," called out the intercom.

Outside could be heard gunshots. Then something large slammed into the door. Simpson got his gun ready while the civilians stepped back. The window shattered. A bladelike limb sliced through the door like paper. In stepped something out Simpson's nightmares.

"Connors?" squeaked Simpson.

"That's not Connors anymore. The nanobots have taken over," shouted Peridot.

Thing thing rushed at the little alien. Remembering his duty Simpson fired his gun. The thing that was once Connors fell in a heap. The black goop streamed and joined the black ball forming above Hill's bed.

"The nanobots are in communication. We need to activate the jammer, now!" said Peridot.

Around the corner came charging another infected. Simpson aimed his gun. He didn't have many bullets left. While Peridot cool as a cucumber merely dialed her cellphone.

"McCormick, activate the jammer," ordered the green alien.

Within a few feet of Simpson the infected collapsed and dissolved into a puddle of black goo.

"Connie we have to cure, Connie!" cried Steven.

Connie was overwhelmed by the voices in her head and disturbing visions. Peridot laughing as she held the Earth in her hands. Her father turning into a monster. Connie didn't know what was real and what wasn't.

As if a plug had been pulled the voices stopped. Steven stood beside her bed like some sort of angel.

"Is this real?" she asked.

"Very real," said the vision.

He leaned down and kissed her. The pain was suddenly gone.

"Steven you cured me, thank you," cried Connie as she hugged Steven. Then she saw Peridot. "What's she doing here?"

"Peridot cured you, Connie. She got rid of the nanobots," said her mother.

"I highly doubt that. Where's Dad?"

Steven and her mother looked at other uncomfortably.

Outside at the walls of the compound the sun was beginning to set. It was quiet for now and it was time to change watch.

"Hey, Paulson, shift's over," called out Gibson.

He climbed up the wall where Paulson stood looking out.

"I hate how we have no cell or wi-fi" said Paulson.

"It's saving our lives man. Light?"

"Don't smoke. Still something just doesn't seem quite right. I mean -do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That!"

An ominous clicking noise filled the air. Then Gibson saw them. The infected had lined up in front of the wall. Their eyes glowing as the inhuman forms lay in wait.

"I – I better inform Hewlitt of this," said Paulson.

He ran off leaving Gibson alone.


	12. The Siege

It was a scene right out of a fairy tale. Connie was deathly ill and in pain but her prince came to the rescue. With his magical kiss he healed her. Crying with joy she hugged her love. It was a picture perfect moment at least until she saw Peridot nearby.

"What's she doing here?"asked Connie.

"Peridot cured you, Connie. She got rid of the nanobots," said her mother.

"I highly doubt that. Where's Dad?"

Steven and her mother looked at other uncomfortably.

"Steven we have to cure the others," butted in Peridot.

"Right let's be going," said Steven.

Like a coward Peridot left taking Steven in tow. Now she was alone with her mother.

Her mother sighed,"Connie, I don't know how to say this but your father didn't make it. The disease got to him. I'm sorry."

Connie sobbed into her mother's arms. Priyanaka kept holding her until she fell asleep.

After curing the last patient Steven saw Peridot's shoulders slump. She bubbled the remaining goop.

"Excellent work you two," said Packard.

Peridot handed the bubble to him, "This stuff is extremely dangerous. Whatever you do don't pop the bubble and above all don't let it near any metals or human flesh," she warned.

"Peridot are you okay?" asked Steven.

"I'm just a little tired is all. How's the baby?"

"She's fine and will make a full recovery. You've earned a break. How about you take a little R and R?" asked Packard.

"What I want to do is sleep," replied Peridot.

"I brought you here as soon as I heard. Colonel I'm a doctor. I fight war against bacteria and viruses," said Dr. Hewlitt.

They were in a tower at the outer compound wall. Colonel Arthurs peered through his binoculars at the horde that lay in wait. Off in the distance he could hear the enemy's clicking.

"And what is your prognosis doctor?" said Arthurs softly.

"Sir?"

"Of the townsfolk man."

"Despite the treatment that Steven and Peridot developed I see no hope of recovery for them. Their presence is a clear and present danger to personnel. If it weren't for the technological artifacts present here, I would recommend evacuating the base and a complete site sterilization."

"Yet it is difficult if not impossible to retrieve said artifacts. Tell me where is the alien you recovered?"

"Peridot is resting in the pediatrics wing sir. She and the hybrid are being cared for by the local doctor sir."

"Excellent, arrange a meeting with her in the morning."

McCormick under the guise of helping Peridot was studying her limb enhancements when the door opened and Colonel Arthurs stepped in.

"At ease soldier, what are you doing?" asked Arthurs.

"I'm ah studying the alien tech sir."

"Good idea but I need to to perform another task. Because of the jammer it's been over 12 hours since I made my last report. I need you to attach a landline so that I can communicate with Washington."

"Sure right away."

"And Sergeant reassemble those limbs and hand them over to me."

From the observation tower Pearl watched as the humans fortified there defenses. Peridot had done well by jamming the nanobots' signal but that was only a temporary measure. The Diamonds would still continue attacking the Earth and it was up to Pearl to stop them.

But how? She was the last Crystal Gem her old comrades were corrupted monsters. They were bubbled in the burning room for safe keeping. Then it hit her. She chuckled lowly.

With the prisoner escaping it was time to clear out her cell. The alien had left behind a lot of valuables, antique swords, old books and some gems encased energy bubbles. All of it had to be cataloged and stored away. Surely nobody would notice if one item went missing?

Then he saw it. The biggest most beautiful amethyst he'd ever seen. His wife would love it. Gently Schneider popped the bubble and all hell broke lose.

His wife's birthday present glowed and rose up. A huge mass of light appeared and formed into a purple midget. He stared as the thing turned its head and faced him.

"Hello pig," Amethyst said with an evil smile. She punched him in the face. "Goodbye pig."

Now Amethyst had a chance to get her bearings. She was a cell -again. Pearl's stuff was here as well as Garnet's Gems. She reached out to unbubble them but then thought about it. This mess was all Garnet's fault. She knew something bad was going on but instead she did nothing.

"Smell ya later."

Amethyst stepped out of the cell and didn't look back. Now it was time to find Steven wherever he might be.

Steven was watching TV in the common room while Peridot dozed beside him. With the cable all screwed up they ended up watching a DVD of some magical cartoon ponies. Peridot was so tired she fell asleep within minutes. The show was boring but Steven didn't mind. The sappy dialog took his mind off his troubles.

As the lead pony was talking about the power of friendship Steven heard a rapping at the window. He turned around and saw Amethyst's face.

"Amethyst what are you doing here?" said Steven.

"Not so loud. I'm busting you out. C'mon this place isn't safe anymore," she whispered.

"And what go where?"

"I dunno someplace where's there's not a warrant for my arrest."

"No."

"What?!"

"You heard me. I am through with running away, not asking questions or generally ignoring the situation. So yeah I'm staying."

"Oh no you're not," Amethyst broke the window and reached through.

Instead of coming with her Steven called for help. His cries woke Peridot and the guards came barging in. Amethyst turned into an owl and flew off.

"What's the matter? What happened?" cried Simpson.

"Nothing," said Steven looking at the broken window. 

"Well let's you two to a bed in a more secure location."

In the night sky Amethyst flew towards the temple. A flying thing slammed into her and shattered her gem.

The next morning Connie was feeling much better. The doctors and nurses were busy so it was easy to sneak out of her room. Creeping around she searched for her jam bud. She found him with her Mom and -Peridot. His mind seemed to be elsewhere as he walked down the hall.

"Connie, what are you doing here?!" he cried.

"Hey Steven how about we go meet up with the Crystal Gems?" waved Connie.

"I can't Peridot and I have to attend a meeting."

"So is Peridot your best friend now?"

"Peridot is helping cure the Fryman Syndrome. Look I don't have time for this."

"But I can help. We can get the Gems and-"

"I said no! Because of their war Earth is in danger. They screwed up big time."

"So what you're going to side with the enemy?"

"Hey!" cried Peridot.

Her mother had enough, "Young lady you are way out of line. Now you will apologize to Peridot and head right back to bed."

"Fine I know when I'm not wanted." said Connie.

With that she stalked off. Steven and Peridot had other fish to fry. The guards led them to a small boardroom. Then Peridot squealed with joy.

Colonel Arthurs had a familiar looking bundle in front of him.

"I believe this belongs to you," he said.

"My limb enhancers wow, thanks," cried Peridot.

"I just picked them up on the way here. Now let's get onto business. I need you input."

Peridot sighed, "My Colonel this has gone from a medical situation to a military situation. Most of the staff are not soldiers. There are no more patients. I recommend evacuating the base and destroying the site."

"Peridot! Beach City is our home," cried Steven.

"Steven, I much as I loved Beach City it's no longer safe. Our neighbors, they're gone. There's nothing for us here anymore," said Priyanka.

"Peridot you yourself said that the Fryman Syndrome an act of war by your people. Now Beach City is the only place in the world with your technology. In order to defend ourselves, should we not secure the site instead?"

"Actually there are lots of places with Gem stuff, the Alpha and Beta Kindergartens, the galaxy warp, the Strawberry Battlefield and that's just the stuff at the top of my head."

"So you Steven know the locations of these sites and you Peridot know how to use this technology. Thank you, you can go now."

When the children had left, Arthurs turned to Simspon and Hewlitt.

"It's as I suspected. Simpson what's the latest intel on the outside?"

"Precious little sir, we can no longer fly the surveillance drones and the enemy is literally at the gates."

"I see, Hewlitt?"

"Sir, we have no patients. The longer we stay here the greater the danger we are in. I recommend we evac right away."

Arthurs dismissed the men. He open the suitcase that was attached his wrist and opened it. Inside was the thermonuclear device given to him by the president himself. Priming it he left the boardroom. It was time to give the order to evac.

"Peridot, where are you going?" cried Steven.

"I'm going to the workshop of course. I need to fix my limb enhancers," smiled Peridot.

"I just thought we could, I dunno hang out."

"We could hang out at the workshop. I wanna make these babies functional."

"Not so fast Peridot. You have another mission," said Priyanka. Peridot whined. "No buts you're going to see Dr. Wyatt."

"Can I at least get some tools at the workshop?" asked Peridot.

Moments later Peridot was working at a small desk while Dr. Wyatt looked on. The little alien was so immersed in her task Dr. Wyatt didn't know where to begin. Then it hit her.

"What are those things you're repairing?" Wyatt asked.

Peridot answered not looking up,"My limb enhancers, after being without them for over a year, it's good to have them back."

"Surely you can wait a couple of more hours before fixing them."

"No I can't. With these limb enhancers I can access Homeworld's database, control any Gem tech including the nanobots and retrieve my pod. We're in a state of siege of course we need them."

"But that isn't the only reason you're fixing these."

"After those Crystal Clods captured me I was stripped of my limb enhancers. I was small and helpless. I couldn't even walk properly. Even though I adapted and learned how to use my powers I was still much weaker than them. Something those clods liked to remind me at every single opportunity. So yeah I want them back."

"Did you ask for them back?"

"Yeah I did. After saving the world for them. They gave me a song and dance about how I shouldn't be attached to material things."

"Oh a lecture that's really something."

"No,I mean a literal song and dance. Pearl did a ballet routine while Garnet played the guitar. I could have really used them too where I was living."

"And where were you living?"

"Before I moved into Steven's bathroom, I was at the outskirts of town in a ruined barn with my roommate. She was – volatile."

Wyatt listened as Peridot explained about her life at barn. The cold winter, how she constantly appeased Lapis at the expense of her own well being. Only to have Lapis take the barn to the moon when she heard Homeworld was back.

"Lapis sounded like she was frightened. Can you blame her for running away?" asked Wyatt

"I'm not angry at her for running away. She took my home, everything I had, just like those Crystal clods. Oh stars, I hate them so much," sobbed Peridot.

"Sounds like you had a bad time on Earth. Our time is almost up. One more thing, why are you helping us?"

"Because humans were the ones to treat me decently. Humans despite being recognized my situation and rescued me. I cannot let such a species to go extinct. Can I go now?"

Wyatt dismissed her. Once she was gone Wyatt reviewed her notes. Someone knocked at the door. Because of the jammer the intercom system was disabled. One of the nurses poked her head in and asked if the report was ready. With a yes Wyatt left and entered another office. Colonel Arthurs and Hewlitt were waiting for her.

"Peridot is an extremely intelligent child. She has been traumatized by her treatment at Crystal Gems' hands. She views humanity as her rescuers and will help in any way possible to deal with the Fryman Syndrome," reported Wyatt.

"Oh my stars! What are you doing?" screeched Peridot.

It was sheer luck that Peridot came just in time. The little technician had just opened the workshop when she caught McCormick handling her bubble of nanobots.

"Oh, just studying the nanobots," he muttered. At least he had the decency to look shamefaced.

"No you're not. Those nanobots are still active. Look at you. You're not even wearing a Hazmat suit. That's it I'm taking it away. Clearly I can't leave you unsupervised. Now I need to complete repairing my limb enhancers. Don't disturb me."

Peridot worked quietly for the next few hours. It was hard warping the circuitry lattice into place but Peridot managed to get some function back. The jammer prevented her from accessing the Homeworld web or any Gem tech but her finger functions, that was testable. She placed on one of her arm enhancements.

Before she could test it out a soldier came bursting in.

"Right young lady it's time to pack up your things. What are you doing?" asked the young man.

"Testing out my limb enhancers. Wanna see?"

Peridot then used her blaster setting to shoot a pile of scrap. The two men stared open mouthed at the green alien.

"Do that again," said the soldier.

"No! Don't do that again. Now I have to put out this fire," said McCormick.

"Let me," smiled Peridot.

She activated her fire extinguisher routine, putting out the fire in seconds.

"What else can this thing do?" asked McCormick.

"Oh,if the jammer wasn't on, it can access the Homeworld Web and Gem tech."

"That's it. I'm taking you to McArthurs right now," announced the soldier.

With the base preparing to move out it was easy for Connie to sneak away. Using her training she surveyed the area searching for any sort of weapon she could use. She found it when she saw one of a couple of soldiers carrying some of Pearl's swords. Shadowing them she saw them place the swords in a small storeroom.

With everybody running about it was easy enough to snatch a passkey without anybody noticing. Making sure the coast was clear Connie stepped inside. There were books, an antique tea set and several swords. It wasn't Rose's sword but it would have to do. Connie picked a sword she liked. It was time to find Steven and fix things.

Peridot sweated uncomfortably in front of McArthur's desk. The colonel poked her limb enhancers now separated from her. Behind her stood two armed guards.

"You never told me this was a weapon," he said.

"My limb enhancers have many functions. The blaster was just one," replied Peridot.

"And tell me why shouldn't I just take these away and give it to the science boys."

"Because your science boys wouldn't know what to do with it. If not for the jammer I could access the Homeworld web and control gem tech like those nanobots."

"Which reminds me, McCormick told me you took away his sample."

"That sample was still active. He could have been infected."

"Well since we're at war I need as much intelligence as possible. Peridot I am ordering you to give me all information you can about Homeworld, your society, your technology. I want it all."

"That's going to be a very long report."

"You can have the use of our computer system. I'll just get the IT department to help you."

When Peridot was led to the primitive computer system the technicians in the room stood up.

"Welcome, I'm Elliot Marsh. I've heard so much about you. Let me show you our computer system. Normally we are connected via satellite but thank to McCormick we found a land line. Now under my supervision I need you to download as much information to headquarters across the country. Now let me just access our website."

"I can take it from here thank you," said Peridot.

She then attached a cable from her limb enhancers and proceeded to download her files right into the computer. Marsh watched the data flicker on his monitor.

"Holy shit," he gasped.

"Your system is quite slow it could take hours to complete the download," stated Peridot.

Unbeknownst to the two, a pair of hostile eyes were watching them.

Paulson didn't want to be here. Truth be known he didn't see the point of his orders. Yet there he was at the top of observation tower counting the enemy by hand just the same as he did hour after hour. The clicks of his counter rang through the air. 80-90 he counted. 150-151. The infected stood stock just out of weapons range. 242-243 but as soon as a vehicle left the gates they would launch themselves at it forcing a retreat back inside the walls. 313-314 There was no reason to be here not anymore. 416-417 the patients were either cured or completely turned. 507-508. Only the rags left on the infected gave any clue that they were once human.

Paulson stopped counting. He ran over to the logbook. In all his shift he'd never reached as high as 500. Instinctively he pulled up his communicator. Only to realize that the jammer blocked it. Swearing he ran down the steps and pulled in a nearby soldier.

"Get McArthurs right away. The infected have increased in number," said Paulson.

Marsh was going through the data when the link suddenly shut down. He tried restarting the link. No good, it was as if the line was cut.

"Peridot you continue downloading. I'm going to get McCormick," ordered Marsh.

With that he left Peridot alone. She tried inputting the basics of Gem language when she felt a violent tug. Off balance her face slammed into the floor. Peridot looked up. There was Connie Maheswaran holding the end of her chain.

"Connie, what the hells are you doing?" she shouted.

"Getting to the truth," said Connie.

Desperately Peridot reached for her other limb enhancer. Only for Connie to slice open her arm with a sword. Peridot screamed in pain.

"Admit it, you made those nanobots didn't you," said Connie.

"Don't be stupid. I haven't been near real tech in over a year. Help somebody help me!" Peridot shouted.

"Go ahead, scream as much as you want," smirked Connie. "I just disabled the door lock.

"When they find out what you've done, they'll shoot you." Her arm was bleeding badly.

"Shut up," Connie continued. "Living in Steven's house you gained his trust. You broke into the temple and stole from them didn't you?"

"I couldn't even get in you clod. Help me! In here."

"Security open up," shouted someone behind the door.

Connie pulled the chain again. Peridot desperately scraped the floor as Connie pulled her closer and closer.

"Admit it. You are still loyal to the Diamonds. You still want to complete your mission."

With a desperate lunge Peridot grabbed the limb enhancer and turned around.

"I admit that I hate you."

Peridot blasted the door open. As the guards came rushing in Connie snarled and sliced her head open. The green Gem disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Omigod you killed her," shouted Simpson.

Outside Priyanka stood outside the cell door with two nurses. The guard opened the door. Connie sat up from the bed.

"Mom!" cried Connie.

"Don't you Mom me. Do you have any idea what you did?"

"Mom you don't know what Peridot was doing. I caught her hacking into the computer"

"She was downloading data from her limb enhancers, helping us and you just tortured her. I saw the blood Connie. What were you thinking?"

"I was getting to the truth, protecting Steven. Peridot is a homeworld agent."

"You want the truth? I'll tell you the truth. Peridot is a little girl. Now thanks to you Peridot is seriously hurt, the data she gave us is corrupted and we have no defense against Homeworld. I had to use all my pull to make sure McArthurs didn't have you shot. So now you're leaving before you can do anymore damage."

"Wait, what about Steven?"

"Steven's crying over Peridot's gem. The last thing he wants to do is talk to you." Priyanka held onto Connie's arm firmly and administered an injection.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"I've given you a sedative. Something to quiet violent patients down."

Priyanaka followed the nurses as they placed Connie on a stretcher and carried her out the stockade to a nearby helicopter. Dr. Hewlitt supervised as Kevin and the other patients were being loaded in.

"The patients will be taken to headquarters in Atlanta where they will be studied. Personally I'm not confident about the safety of carrying your daughter with them," said Hewlitt.

"She's only a danger to Gems." replied Priyanka.

"I'm not so sure about that."

The last passenger was loaded in and the helicopter rose into the air. Then the nightmare began. A horde of leathery winged monsters swarmed the helicopter. Priyanka stared in horror as it veered and yawed in the sky. She didn't notice as Dr. Hewlitt dragged her away. The helicopter crashed into a nearby building creating a huge fireball.

From the shelter of a doorway Priyanka looked on. "We have to call in the emergency crews right now, Dr. Hewlitt. Dr. Hewlitt?"

She turned around. Dr. Hewillt was dead. A piece of metal sliced through his skull. Finally snapping Priyanka screamed and screamed.

Hours later Peridot reformed with a start. She sat up quickly trying to get her bearings.

"It's okay, you're safe now," said Steven softly.

The green alien looked around. She was in a hospital bed while Steven and Dr. Maheswaran looked down.

"What- what happened?" asked Peridot.

"Connie attacked you, remember?" said Steven. "I had to convince the soldiers that you weren't dead."

"I gathered that. I mean what happened while I was out?"

Steven sweated and looked at Priyanka.

"Well Peridot, the infected cut off all communications. We're surrounded and there is no way out," said Priyanka. "Colonel Arthurs has ordered the jammer shut down."

"Oh shit," said Peridot.


	13. An Army of Monsters

"Turn it back! Turn it back on!" screamed Peridot as she ran down the halls.

Finding Arthurs' office she barged right in. Startled, the man spilled his hot coffee all over himself.

"Missy that was Jamaican blue mountain coffee. Now explain yourself right now."

"The jammer you have to turn it back on!"

"But we've finally contacted the outside world again and with your limb enhancers you can deal with the Fryman Syndrome."

"No,no,no, you don't understand. If you can contact the outside world so can they. The infected can receive instructions from Homeworld again. Right now they're probably making plans as we speak and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I just ordered a tactical airstrike. Now how about you do something with those limb enhancers?"

"Without my robinoids or a level 3AG computer the best I can do is locate the signal for the nanobots."

"Then do so."

Peridot sighed. Closing her eyes she accessed her limb enhancers' triangulation function. Scanning the frequency she was able to pinpoint the location though there was nothing she could do about it. "The signal for the nanobots is located on the moon. Can your people reach that?"

"Not in the last 50 years."

"Then turn on the jammer, now."

Someone knocked on the door and McCormick entered.

"Sir, what do we do about the airstrike?" he asked.

"Set up fortifications man. You know how to do your job," said Arthurs. "Now Peridot, the jammers are not going down. If you really want to help I suggest you download your data onto the CDC's website or set up a team to return to the temple."

Naomi Wyatt followed Steven as he searched the compound grounds. As he called for his lion, earth movers pushed dirt and all available personnel filled and set up sand bags.

"Steven can we talk?" she asked.

"Can't talk now. I'm busy," said Steven. "Lion, Lion come here boy."

"It's just that I'm concerned about you. Your father, and your best friend are dead, your family betrayed you and your home is basically destroyed. Yet you aren't even crying."

"Oh, I'll cry. I'll cry a lot when everything's over."

"Steven, despite what your family told you. You are just a child. You're not a doctor or a soldier. There's an airstrike on it's way so why not take time for yourself."

"After being captured by Homeworld I took time for myself. After I found out my mother was Pink Diamond for I took time for myself because I didn't know what to do. Now my home is gone and the Earth is in danger so no I'm not taking time for myself."

The sky darkened and the wind suddenly picked up. Off in the distance thunder boomed. A couple of snowflakes fell to the ground.

"Looks like we're getting one final snowstorm. Come on let's get you inside," said Wyatt.

His break due, Bart Simpson trudged over to the mess hall. Inside one of lab assistants stood at the front counter.

"Whatcha got?" asked Simpson.

"We've made some beef stew and we've got plenty of hot coffee," replied Linda Beacham.

He still had about fifteen minutes, so he sat down in front of the TV.

"And the last blizzard of the season just appeared out of nowhere," said the weatherman. "With gusts of wind over 70 miles per hour, residents are urged to stay indoors."

The reporter was cut off as the channel turned to static. Bart Simpson dropped his spoon. He slowly picked up his communicator.

"Colonel we have a slight problem for the upcoming airstrike," he said.

Colonel Arthurs had called in the surviving staff for a meeting. Instead his staff were running around like headless chickens. Frightened voices filled the boardroom.

Arthurs let out a shrill whistle, "Order, order, right now. We are here to discuss the recent blizzard. Now obviously the airstrike has been canceled so I want suggestions people."

"There's a clear danger of frostbite and hypothermia. Given the reduced visibility we should batten down and call everybody inside," said Packard.

A small form in a hoodie spoke up, "In case you haven't noticed we're under siege you clod. What we should do is turn back on the jammer."

"I thought you were downloading your data onto the net," said Artrhurs.

"I would if the transmitter hadn't blown away and your computer systems are too primitive to design a counter program. So here I am. Now turn on the jammer again."

"Missy as it is with the blizzard we're already cut off from the outside world. Now as soon as there is a break in the weather I'm resuming the airstrike. Now why should I turn on the jammer?"

"Because even though we're cut off the nanobots are not. They're still able to receive instructions from the moon base. Now anybody who came into contact with the nanobots could become the infected. They can be spying on us right now."

"It gets worse. The men are getting skittish. I've heard them report some strange sightings a pink lion roaming the base," said Captian Harris.

" _Don't_ shoot at the lion," warned Peridot.

"And reports of a flying woman," continued Harris.

"Colonel, I'd -I'd like to be excused. Can you tell me where Steven might be?"

"Sure I saw him around the storage area," reported Packard.

The little gem scurried out as fast as her little legs could carry her. Once she was gone Arthurs turned to his men.

"Right, given the morale. I'm making a new evac order. The Humvees are to have weapons installed and be winterized. All available hands are to stock them with rations and winter clothing. Then they will wait for my order to board the Humvees and evacuate the base," announced Arthurs.

"Sir, the infected are kinda blocking the way," said Harris.

"Have you not heard of busy work man? Now where is McCormick?"

Paulson's watch seemed longer than ever. Even with the parka and extra layers he and Gibson were freezing. The gatehouse was bearing the brunt of the cold wind. Even in this weather the infected still lay in wait. So it amazed Paulson when a form came walking up to them.

"Who's there?" cried out Paulson.

"It's just me, McCormick. I thought you boys might like some coffee," McCormick held up a flask to make his point.

"Thank god, here I'll let you in," cried Gibson.

As McCormick stepped inside Gibson gurgled wetly. He fell bonelessly to the floor as McCormick pulled out his blade. Paulson scrambled for his gun he fired wildly. McCormick took several hits but he was still standing.

With a inhuman shriek McCormick launched himself at Paulson. The last thing Paulson saw was the blackened veins on McCormick's face. As Paulson and Gibson's blood pooled on the floor McCormick stood up. He walked over to the controls and opened the gate. With a loud cry he gave the signal. The infected came rushing in.

At the temple Pearl had just finished packing in the last of the corrupted into Peridot's pod when she heard an unearthly shriek in the wind. The visibility was awful but she could make out movement by the medical compound. The infected were attacking.

"Steven," she whispered.

Before she could do anything the pod took off. Not missing a beat she pulled out her spear and ran towards the compound.

"Steven, we have to go, now!" screamed Peridot.

"Do you mind we're performing surgery right now?" scolded Dr. Maheswaran.

They were in an operating room. Dr. Maheswaran was performing surgery on Lion while a distraught Steven looked on.

"I'm sorry doctor. I couldn't stop her," said Pte. Hill.

"Steven, we have to leave this base right away. The infected they're coming. Why are you operating on Lion?"asked Peridot.

"My mouth was dry," admitted Steven.

"Whatever, Steven while I was coming her I saw a Lapis in the sky. The storm it's the first part of an attack. We need to leave now,"said Peridot.

"Oh no, no, no, you two are not walking out in the storm especially with not with all those monsters out there," said Priyanka.

"That's exactly why we have to leave! Look I summoned my pod, we can shoot down the Lapis and get out of here," said Peridot.

Outside gunfire and screams could he heard. On the outside could be heard a thump and a blade like limb cut through. Hill screamed like a little girl but Steven was made of sterner stuff. He hawked up a big wad of spit and spat directly into Lion's wounds. The feline's eyes snapped open.

"No time for niceties. Get us out of here and save as much people as you can, go, go, go," shouted Steven.

Lion stood up. He roared at the infected sawing its way inside. It disintegrated. Then he grabbed Dr. Maheswaran and threw her in his mane. She disappeared with a squawk. Peridot led the charge out of the operating room.

"There's an exit this way," shouted Peridot.

Suddenly an infected leaped towards them. Hill fired his gun. The monster disappeared in a cloud of black mist. They ran past towards the exit. Only to see the infected just outside the door. The children slammed the door shut.

"Shit, there's too many and I can see my pod _right there,"_ said Peridot.

"I've got an idea," said Hill.

"Wait! Where are you going?" cried Steven.

"I'm creating a diversion," replied Hill. Running back to them he carried one of Peridot's plushies. "Peridot like it or not you're a target. I want you and Steven to stay behind while I create a diversion. Then when it's clear I want you to go to the pod. Understood?"

"But- but you'll die," cried Steven.

"Son dying's part of the job." With that Hill ran out of the building. The infected chased after him.

"Steven, let's go. Don't make his sacrifice in vain," shouted Peridot.

Steven and Peridot burst through the doors with Lion following them. The wind howled slowing their progress. A spherical shape lumbered up to them.

"It's the pod. We're saved," cried Steven.

The children ran up to the form, dodging the infected. When the snow cleared there stood not the pod but a ball shaped infected. It formed a crackling energy ball within it's jaws. The children stepped back.

Then a bolt of energy blasted the monster. A slim pale figure stepped up to them.

"Pearl?" cried out Peridot.

"It's too dangerous. Stay with Lion," ordered Pearl. She ran back into the blizzard and the fray.

Lion charged forward. He growled at the children.

"Yeah, yeah," said Peridot as she climbed on Lion's back. "Just take us to the pod. It's about 100 meters west of here."

Lion rolled his eyes. He charged through the fight blasting monsters and rescuing any soldiers and doctors on the way. While Peridot crushed any infected that came near her.

"The pod, I can see it," cried Peridot.

Lion stopped dropping off the children. The pod opened. Inside, were hundreds of bubbled gems. Steven and Peridot stared at the sight.

"Argh, why does everything have to be so complicated?" growled Peridot.

"Peridot?" squeaked Steven.

The infected surrounded them getting closer and closer. Lion inched closer to the children. With a growl Peridot, shot up the pod into the air, spinning it and shooting out the bubbled Gems. They fell to the ground bursting, releasing an army of monsters. As the chaos erupted around them the pod landed gently on the ground.

"They're distracted. Let's get into the pod," shouted Peridot.

But Lion charged, scooping up the children and the pod in his mane.

"Lion take us somewhere safe," shouted Steven.

From his office Arthurs watched as the lion warped to God knows where. Outside the infected slaughtered his men, while the adult Gem fired her gun. He opened his briefcase and set the bomb off. It was in God's hands now. At least the children were safe. Beach City and the compound disappeared in a ball of light.

Though Lion's mane Steven poked his head out. Lion roared and roared. Finally he stopped right in the middle of a desert by a huge pink ship. The feline dumped out Steven, Peridot and her pod and all the humans he picked up.

"It's okay guys. We're safe now," called out Steven.

"Er, Steven, I think they're dead," said Peridot.

On a beach in Osaka, two children came across a strange blue orb.

"Hey Shiro, what do you think that is?" asked the girl.


	14. The Forest

The first thing Priyanka remembered was pink. A cool breeze played with her hair. She was in a forest. The trees were pink, the grass was pink and even the sky was pink. She heard a child sobbing but not just any child. It was Steven, her daughter's friend. The sky darkened producing warm and salty raindrops.

Priyanka sat up and opened her eyes. The breeze was hot and unforgiving. No longer was she in a forest. Instead Priyanka was in a desert and Peridot's face loomed above her.

"You're okay, thank the stars," said Peridot. She turned away, "Steven! Dr. Maheswaran is back!"

"Not so loud. What happened?" scolded Priyanka.

Peridot hemmed and hawed looking very uncomfortable. Finally Steven ran over and Peridot left.

"Hi Mrs. Maheswaran. How are you feeling?" asked Steven.

"That doesn't matter. I want to know what happened."

"Well ah, the infected attacked and we were overrun. I er, got Lion to rescue you and several others. Unfortunately there's no oxygen in Lion's mane. When we got here I um, revived you."

"That's doesn't explain why I'm pink."

"It's um, a side effect of my healing process. I gotta go."

Priyanka frowned as Steven rushed off. Around her were the members of the CDC pink like her. Most were soldiers but she recognized some of the doctors and nurses. They shuffled around looking confused while Steven and Peridot tended to the bodies lying on the sand. Then she saw the large pink thing in the sand.

It was about the size of a building. Two walls looking like legs loomed before while between them was a locked gate.

"Right people, I need your help. I have a Homeworld vessel buried right here. But it's buried in the sand now start digging," shouted Peridot.

"Peridot, you shouldn't be bossing them around just yet," said Steven.

"Steven it's only a matter of time before the Diamonds release their nanobots to other parts of the Earth. We need to dig up this ship right now."

"So uh you want us digging with our hands?" asked a lost looking soldier.

"If you can find any shovels that would be great," replied Peridot.

"What I want to know is where are we and how we got here?" asked Beacham.

"You're in a desert right next to a buried spaceship and Lion brought you," said Peridot curtly.

"Peridot that's not how you should speak to people," scolded Steven.

"Oh, I'm sorry do you happen to have a key for the ship?"

"Maybe," Steven walked over to Lion and produced a large pink key.

"Of course, why wouldn't you have a key?" said Peridot.

The young boy then walked over to the gate and opened it. He then waved everybody over.

"It's just a junk pile. Sorry but you may find something you can use," said Steven.

"Right you heard the man. Find a shovel or something," ordered Peridot. "I'm going to scan for an opening."

"Shouldn't we tell our families we're okay?" asked a young private.

"We have a communications array on the ship. Now get digging."

Even with over 40 people, a lion and a space pod they dug well into the night. Strangely enough Priyanka didn't feel hungry, thirsty or even tired. Other than their pink coloring the only thing wrong was that there was nothing wrong with them.

Priyanka checked her pulse. For a moment it seemed like she had none.

The little green alien worked beside them in her pod.

"Let's go people. This an elite's ship. The sooner we open the door the sooner we can get bedding," said Peridot.

Steven was another matter. He was sitting on a nearby sand dune.

"Oh, I didn't see you," said Steven wiping his eyes. "What can I do for you?"

"Never mind that, you're upset" said Priyanka.

"I've just been thinking. I mean my family and home are gone. After all this is over, what's going to happen to me? To Peridot? What will I do?"

Priyanka hugged the boy as he sobbed, "Steven rest assured whatever happens you and Peridot will stay together. Before we evacuated Beach City we contacted a distant relative by the name of Andy DeMayo. And he said he would gladly take you and Peridot in. So however long this takes there will be people to love and care for you, no matter what happens. Understand?"

Steven wiped his nose, "I guess so. I just so tired."

Priyanka hugged Steven for a while. The young boy's breathing slowed and all was quiet. Until Linda Beacham marched up to them.

"Steven, We've been on our feet for over 16 hours yet no one is even tired or hungry. What exactly did you do to us?"asked Beacham.

"Not right now," said Priyanaka. Beacham left the two. "Now let's take a look at you. Your eyes are drooping. Let's find you somewhere to sleep."

Priyanka looked at Steven and Peridot as they lay sleeping next Lion. For the moment they were peaceful. They looked so young and innocent. It was hard to believe that Steven was 15. It wasn't fair what happened to them.

"Are they asleep?" asked Simpson.

"For now. I just wish that I had some blankets for them," replied Priyanka.

"We're taking a break. Some of the boys found some old electric parts. We're going to jury rig a radio up. Wanna listen?"

"Sure, why not?"

"One more thing. You're rather close to Steven. Do you have any idea what he did to us?"

Priyanka shook her head. By light of a flashlight she could see two men fiddling with an old radio. She pushed away a wire. Someone had stretched out that wire to act as an antenna.

"I'm not really good at this," said a soldier Priyanka didn't know. "All I can really do is set up a receiver so no calls to the outside."

"I've got a cellphone. What if we set up a tower and attach my phone to it?" asked one of the nurses.

"Like I said I'm not really good at this. I'd probably break your phone. Now let's hear what's going on."

The radio crackled"-And the president of the United states has declared war on Aqua Mexico in retaliation for the nuclear attack that destroyed the state of Delmyra killing an estimated 2 million people..."

"Aye Carumba, my sister told me not to vote Republican," said Simpson.

"And in other news China has closed its borders as the riots in Japan have spread to Kyoto. Next up New Polynesia is still reeling from the tsunami that hit two days ago when..."

"This is a disaster," cried Beacham.

The survivors of the CDC compound listened through the night with growing horror. Thanks to the Fryman syndrome the world was falling apart.

Peridot awoke to the dawn's early light warming her face. She stretched and yawned waking Steven in the process. She turned and smiled.

"Morning, sleep well?"She asked. Steven stared at her dully. "Okay well let's see about getting some breaking fast then."

The two children left Lion and went to the ship. Immediately they were swarmed.

"-I need to call my family and tell them I'm okay," said one.

"What the hell have you done to me?"said another.

"Get me the hell out of here!"

Still more questions and demands swarmed the children until a shrill whistle pierced the air.

"Right people, stop it right now. You're crowding them and they haven't even had breakfast yet," shouted Priyanaka.

"But the world's going to hell in a hand-basket," shouted Davis.

"How can I face my family looking like this?" shouted Beacham.

"Enough!" Steven shouted. "I'm the one who attracted the attention of the Diamonds. I'm the one who got them to send out Fryman plague. When the infected came into the compound I put you in Lion's mane but there's no air in there. You all died and I brought you back. I'm sorry I brought the nanobots. I'm sorry I wrecked Beach City and I'm sorry I made you all pink weirdos. I keeping trying and trying to make things better but I just keep screwing up."

With that Steven ran off. Peridot ran calling after him while Priyanka stared at the crowd.

"I hope you're happy. You've just driven two kids out into the desert. Sure they're amazing but they're still just kids and they don't need you making it any worse."

"What can we do to make it better?" asked Rogers.

"Simple, you start digging," replied Priyanaka.

Dr. Maheswaran searched for the kids in the desert. She found Steven and Peridot talking quietly by a nearby sand dune. As Peridot hugged Steven Priyanka left them alone. They would be fine.

A couple of hours later Steven and Peridot returned to the camp site where they were greeted with a pleasant surprise. The survivors stood clustered in front of the ship. Simpson stepped forward.

"We're ah sorry we freaked the two of you out," he said. "But while the two of you were gone we dug up an access panel."

They parted to reveal a large panel with Pink diamond's sign. Peridot screeched in delight as she ran forward.

"This is perfect. Now all I have to do is put in the input code and – nothing's happening."

"Let me try," said Steven. He marched up and put his hand on the panel. "Ship, this is Pink Diamond. Open up."

The panel glowed. Suddenly the ground shuddered. The survivors clutched each other as the ship rose up from the sand. Finally clear of the sand, a door on the ship glowed and opened. Giggling Peridot was about to charge in when Steven stopped her. Instead he took the lead with Peridot and the survivors right behind him.

Inside the lights flickered on. Steven blinked at the bright lights. He looked around. Piles of sand were everywhere, covering the floors, equipment and panels. He coughed. The air was musty from being closed off for thousands of years.

"Steven, this is perfect. We can contact make contact the outside world, make counter nanobots. Oh the possibilities are endless," cooed Peridot.

Suddenly a klaxon blared. Red lights flashed and a some ominous looking robinoids flew in.

"Intruder alert, unidentified Gem and humans detected," said the ship's computer.

"It's okay. These are my friends. Let them in," called out Steven.

The robinoids floated away and the klaxon stopped blaring. Not missing a beat Peridot raced towards a nearby panel.

"Not to access the ship's systems- arghh," Peridot screeched as a surge of electricity shocked her body. She fell back unconscious.

"Ship allow Peridot full access," sighed Steven. "Right people let's find the bridge."


	15. The Shipping Life

With the help of the survivors, Steven and Peridot found the bridge in no time. One look at the bridge and Steven felt disappointed.

"It's just a big playroom," cried Steven.

Across one wall of the bridge was a shelf. Huge toys spilled out and lay scattered on the floor. In the center of the bridge was a huge pink chair with fluffy cushions and a large desk also covered with toys and knickknacks. In front was a huge screen.

"But it does have the ship's controls," said Peridot. The little gem now in her limb enhancers marched up to a small pearl sized station and got to work.

"If you need me I'll be in Pink Diamond's quarters."

With that Steven slumped off. Peridot muttered a goodbye while she got lost in her own world. The survivors blinked dully at the latest turn of events.

"So what do we do now?" asked a soldier named Campbell.

"Oh yes, you need food and water. Ship release a guide," ordered Peridot.

"Unable to comply. You are not Pink Diamond," said the ship's computer in a smug voice.

Peridot turned her head, "Steven! The ship's not obeying my commands!"

"Oh for the love of- ship obey Peridot's commands, all of them,"shouted back Steven.

A panel opened up on the bridge and out stepped a Pearl. She bowed lowly.

"How make I be of service?" asked the Pearl.

Like a standard Pearl, she had a circular gem on her chest. She was a bubblegum pink and wore a fluffy pink dress and slippers.

"Yes, take these humans to the kitchens will you?" said Peridot absentmindedly.

Steven walked back to Pink's quarters. Like the bridge, giant toys lay scattered about and everywhere was the color pink. Steven was getting sick of the color pink. Fortunately there was a large bed. He lay down and fell asleep.

The Pearl led the survivors to a relatively small galley but not like a galley anyone had seen. Gigantic pots and pans hung from the ceiling and a stove with huge rings stood in front of them. There was also a gigantic fridge off in the corner.

"Here we have the sink and the refrigerator, take whatever you like," said the Pearl as she opened the fridge's door. "Oh the food's gone bad." Gone bad was an understatement. What food in there had long since crumbled to dust. The Pearl opened the cupboards. The food there had also turned to dust. "Oh, how long was I gone?"

"Oh crud. What are we going to do now?" whined Pte. Jackson.

"You have guns don't you soldier?" replied Priyanka.

"Yes, but what good does that do us?" asked Jackson.

"Simple, we're going out hunting."

"And bring back an antelope. My Diamond loves that meat," called out the Pearl.

As the soldiers left Packard pulled Davies aside. "Not so fast soldier. I need to talk to you."

"What could you possibly want me for?" asked Davies.

"I noticed you have a certain amount of technical skill," observed Packard.

"I used to play with a transistor set when I was a kid. That was the extent of my skills."

"Still you're the best we've got. I want you to access this ship's systems and find out as much as you can. I've discovered a control panel. You can access the ship's specs there."

Davis sighed. Dr. Packard led him to a panel with buttons and touchscreens. On it were strange gobbledygook. Davis pressed a button. On the first try a map of the ship appeared on the holoscreen.

"Excellent, now find out where's the ship's weapons are," ordered Packard.

"With all due respect sir. I can't make heads or tails of this script."

"I guess we'll have to do a manual search. Let's try this room." Packard pointed to a nearby room.

"Sir I'd like to inform just how dangerous it is creeping out a clearly alien ship like this. We could get lost or worse. And that room for all you know could be a toilet, sir."

"I'll take that into advisement. Now move soldier."

Packard led Davis to a huge door. It swooshed open revealing a giant pink toilet.

Davis turned to Packard, "Told you, sir."

"Thank you soldier that will be all."

Linda Beacham crept up to Peridot. The alien looked so different with her limb attachments. Gone was the cuddly green cinnamon bun. Instead there was a cold analytical being. It worked away on the computer lost in it's own world. Or so Beacham thought.

Peridot turned around, "How can I help you?"

"It's just that we've been away for so long. I'd – we'd like to contact the outside world."

"Right, of course. Do you have a cellphone?" Beacham handed the alien her phone. Peridot attached it to the console. "Voila, your communication device is now connected to the ship's antenna. You can now call wherever you like in the world."

Beacham first call should have been to the CDC or even the army. Instead she made a different decision. "Thank you. Can I have some time alone?"

"Sure why not? I only just have to repair the rest of the ship."

Once Peridot was gone Beacham made her call, "Hello Mom, don't worry I'm safe. I don't know where to begin. A lot has happened.."

Out in desert Simpson led point. Foraging for food proved a lot more difficult than anybody imagined. Simpson's team were soldiers not hunters. Any potential prey saw the soldiers a mile off. They scanned the horizon for anything remotely edible.

"Sir, potential food and water source at 3 o'clock," called out Brooks the sniper. "It's a settlement with crops and livestock."

"Unfortunately it's not like we have any wampum,"said Carlson.

"We'll figure something out," said Simpson.

As they walked towards the village two women carrying children raced towards them. They were being chased by a group of armed men.

"For the love of Allah, help us," cried the younger woman.

That situation was strangely familiar. Simpson gave the order. After it was over the two women ran towards them. The older women muttered something.

"My mother wishes to thank you for saving our lives and will do whatever you ask. Why are you pink?" said the younger woman.

"Long story, what happened?" asked Simpson.

"We were working in the garden when some strange men attacked our village. It was like they were possessed, they killed everybody. My mother and I only survived because our house was on the outskirts of town. We took the children and ran as fast as we could then you found us."

"And what did these men look like?"

"They looked – wrong not quite human and yes they had these black veins on their faces."

"We'll take you to safety but first can get us some food?"

A few hours later Lt. Simpson and his men led the two women and a small herd of sheep up to the ship.

"Head's up everybody. I got us some food," he called out.

A small group led by Priyanka came forward.

"Not so fast we need to give these ladies a checkup," said Priyanka.

They brought a rather irritated Peridot in. She quickly scanned the newcomers.

"Hmm the two women are fine as is the boy but the little girl is infected with nanobots. Hold on, let me try something," reported Peridot.

Peridot's limb enhancers glowed. Suddenly the little girl started sneezing a blackish goob.

"What have you done to my baby?" cried Sera the younger woman.

"I've deactivated the nanobots in daughter and ordered them to leave her body. You're welcome. I'm going to continue with the ship's repairs. Get the Pearl to prepare these animal for consumption will you?" The green alien walked back inside the ship.

Steven gazed looking down at the forest below feeling immensely guilty. He was atop a large hill. The trees like the grass and the sky were pink. Beside him sat his father, he at least wasn't pink.

Greg teared up, "Son, I'm sorry. I'm your father, I was supposed to protect you and I failed."

"Dad, no that isn't true."

"Yes it is. I gave you to the Gems because I didn't know to do because I was scared. I wasn't there to teach you, to raise you."

"Dad you were always there for me and the Crystal Gems took great care of me."

"And now you're alone. Steven I hate this but living with the Gems you missed out on a lot of things like going to school and having friends, real friends."

"But you're wrong. I had learned a lot and the missions were fun."

Greg shook his head sadly, "Goodbye Steven."

He disappeared in a cloud of ash. Steven howled in despair. A cool hand touched his shoulder. He whirled around and faced Garnet

"Steven, I'm sorry. My hatred of Homeworld blinded me to the truth. All your training was for nothing. I was preparing for a conventional war. I hadn't seen how much Homeworld had changed. You're in no way prepared for what's to come. And now I've left you alone. Goodbye," said the three eyed gem. She started to disappear like his Dad did.

"Wait, what do I do now," cried Steven.

"I've no idea." With that Garnet was gone.

The sky darkened and the forest below caught fire. Steven couldn't take it anymore. He screamed and screamed as the pounding filled the air.

"My Diamond, I have prepared dinner," said the Pearl.

Steven sat up. A sheen of sweat covered. He was in his mother's old bed. Beside him the ship's Pearl stood waiting. She was so servile so unlike his Pearl.

"My Diamond, dinner is ready," repeated the Pearl.

"I'm not hungry," said Steven.

"My Diamond?"

"I said I'm not hungry! I don't want to see your face again!"

The Pearl ran out crying. Steven threw a large stuffed toy after her. He curled up on the bed sobbing.

Naomi Wyatt searched the hallways. Sure it wasn't a good idea to search the halls of a strange ship alone but her quarry was elusive. She found Peridot working on a small panel.

"How are you doing?" asked Wyatt.

"Terrible, this ship is well and truly scuppered. And the robinoids, they don't have self replicating properties. I don't have enough to make anti nanobots," replied Peridot.

"I meant you, yourself."

"Oh I'm fine. It's Steven I'm worried about."

"Priyanka's dealing with him. It's you that I'm worried about."

"Really how so?"

"Over the past few days you have been working almost nonstop. You've only stopped to sleep and eat. How are you feeling?"

"If you must know I feel actually quite good."

"What?!"

"Here me out. After I did what the Crystal Gems wanted they left me out in the countryside forgotten. I was lonely and bored. Even when my roommate took our home and I was back in Beach City I was essentially ignored. Now I'm useful and people are actually paying attention to me."

"But what about all the people who died? Your friends?"

"I am sorry for Steven that Beach City and is family are gone. I feel sad that so many people died but I never got to really know anybody very well. Humans were the only beings to have treated me with kindness and the best thing I can do for humanity is to work at rebuilding this ship."

"I see. Well then, I'll leave you to it."

"You can use the cellular phone on the bridge to call your family if you like."

Steven had finally managed to doze off when he heard someone knocking at the door.

"Go away," he shouted.

Instead Dr. Maheswaran barged right in with a plate of food. "Right young man, it's time to get up and eat."

"I'm not hungry. Go away," Steven's stomach growled.

"Really? It sound like you are. Steven I'm not leaving you eat every last bite of this food."

Steven sat up he chewed mechanically, "It tastes funny."

"Welcome to new cultures. We got some new people, a couple of women and two children. Their village was wiped out by the Fryman Syndrome. Aren't you going to check them out? See if they're okay?"

"No let Peridot take care of it."

"Steven I'll be blunt. I'm worried about you two. Peridot has turned herself into a robot working nonstop. Meanwhile you're just lying in bed feeling sorry for yourself. This Isn't the Steven I know. Why are you being like this?"

"Because I have no idea what to do!Okay? I had no idea what I'm doing. I had no idea what I was doing when Homeworld came to Earth the first time or when they came to Earth a second time. I gave myself up to spare my friends and I just made things worse. Lars died and was lost in space. Connie wouldn't talk to me and Lapis left Earth.

Thanks to me insisting that Connie train, the Diamonds see humanity as a threat. Now they've started a war which I'm not equipped to fight. I just made things worse. You're better off without me."

"I thought you said Lars died?"

"He got better. He's pink like you are."

With that Steven curled up into a ball. Sighing Priyanka left the room maybe Peridot could talk some sense to him. As she walked down to the bridge she was stopped by Packard and a soldier named Campbell.

"Dr. Maheswaran you've been spending a lot of time with Steven and Peridot haven't you?" asked Packard.

"As their doctor it's my duty to help them whatever way I can," replied Priyanka.

"But it's more than isn't it? You've been acting rather motherly towards them. It puts you in a very compromising situation."

"Excuse me?!"

"Priyanka, these are not children. They're aliens from a hostile civilization. Taking care of them, mothering them will not bring your daughter back."

Packard's head whipped back as Priyanka slapped him. "How dare you bring my daughter up like this?"

"Ma'am step back," said Campbell.

"I just wanted to make sure I knew where you loyalties lie."

"Where my loyalties lie? I stayed in Beach City on the front line of the Fryman Syndrome. As I fought the plague, I lost everything my home, my family while you ran around like a flunky. Those kids were the only ones who knew what they were doing. They saved us. So before you go around asking questioning somebody's loyalties ask yourself what you were doing? I'm going."

With the ship's repairs underway Peridot accessed the planet's net. Now with nothing blocking her communications she easily reached and downloaded her data to the CDC website. It was onto the next websites for safety's sake when Peridot sensed a presence. She turned her head.

A small boy stood there picking his nose.

"Er, can I help you?" asked Peridot. Why was that kid staring at her?

"I want to play some video games," said the boy. He pulled out a nugget.

"Listen here-"

"Farid."

"Farid, this here is a super advanced computer. It does not have video games." Farid touched a button. A video game appeared on the screen. "Don't touch that!" The boy started to tear up. "No don't cry. Look I'm not good at this caring for humans. Why don't you go back to your mother."

"She's busy and the pink soldiers won't let me go on patrol with them."

"Fine. You can play on this console. Try not to disturb me."

Peridot searched the net for likely places to put her data. There were some research facilities, robotics labs as well as various medical organizations from around the world. Still Peridot felt a tiny set of eyes boring into her.

"Well what is it?"

"I was hoping we could play some video games together."

Well she was feeling rather tired. Peridot inputted the data from her limb enhancers onto the ship's computer. "Fine we'll play one game and that's it."

Farid handed her a game console, "What are the rules of this game?"

"I don't know. I never played video games when I was training to be a technician."

"But this is your spaceship isn't it?"

"No, it's Steven's. It belonged to his mother."

"Oh, my sister is named Amalia."

A couple of hours later Farid was leaning on Peridot sleeping. Suddenly the proximity alarm went off. Peridot stood up waking up Farid. The little boy gave her a dirty look as Peridot stared at the screen. There were at least 40 objects coming right to the spaceship. Peridot slammed the intercom button.

"Attention all personnel, return to the ship right away. The enemy has been spotted. Ship activate the weapon systems."

"Unable to comply. Only Pink Diamond may access the weapons system."

"Arrgh Steven er Pink Diamond already gave me full access. Now activate the weapon systems."

"Unable to comply. Orders must be verified by Pink Diamond."

"Fine, be that way."

Steven was finally having a peaceful dreamless sleep. When someone pounded at the door.

"Go away," he shouted. The door pounded again. Steven remembered he had locked it. He rubbed his eyes. "Fine, keep your shirt on."

The door opened revealing Peridot, "Steven, there are enemies approaching."

"Then activate the weapons systems."

"I can't only you can do it."Steven grumbled as he walked towards the bridge. "Steven hurry up, they could right on us!"

Finally they were at the bridge. Steven scratched his back. "Ship give me a visual of the approaching objects."

The screen showed a large helicopter and several tanks and Humvees driving towards them.

"See Peridot it's the American army. They're the good guys," said Steven.

"Still who informed them of our presence?" replied Peridot.

Packard stepped out of the shadows. Behind him were several armed soldiers.

"I did," he announced. "Steven Universe and Peridot I hereby take you into custody and requisition this ship on behalf of the American people."


	16. Betrayal

Packard marched smugly as the soldiers marched the two children off the bridge. As they were leaving Steven's arm accidentally brushed against Peridot.

"Don't touch me you clod," she snapped.

"Why are you acting like this?"he asked.

"Because this is all your fault. I've been running ragged trying to fix this ship and sending out vital data to help _your_ planet. While you, you've been taking a fracking nap. You didn't even take me seriously when intruders were coming!"

"And what can I do?"

"I don't know. Maybe lend a hand. It's your ship isn't it?"

"Right, enough. Time to separate you two," butted in Campbell. As he pulled Peridot away he spoke into his conn. "I'm bringing the alien in for dissection."

Steven's eyes shrunk to pinpricks. It was time to act. "Ship! Activate the security system. Get rid of the intruders and save Peridot."

The ship's lasers emerged fired at the soldiers. The soldiers fired back but it didn't do any good. They disappeared in a puff of smoke. Their clothes and weapons clattered to the floor. Then several doors opened and bubblegum pink Pearls wielding spears stepped out. They ran towards the bridge and Packard's screams could be heard.

When the smoke had cleared Peridot was lying on the ground. Steven rushed up to her. He gasped. Peridot clutched her belly. She had a huge gaping wound.

"Peridot, don't talk," said Steven as he held her.

"Stars, it hurts so much," gasped his friend.

"Hold on I can heal you."

"Steven, I'm going to poof soon but before I go I must tell you something. Steven you can't afford to waste anymore time. You – you need to repair this ship, quickly before the army attacks. "

"I will I promise."

"I'm not finished. There's a light chamber get one the Pearls to take me there. Once the ship is repaired you need to reveal yourselves to the Diamonds and claim this planet as your own. It's – it's the only way you can.."

Peridot disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving behind her gem and limb enhancers. Steven clutched her gem tightly when he noticed how dull it looked. He saw a passing Pearl.

"You there, take this Peridot to the light chamber right away," he ordered.

"Yes, my Diamond," said the Pearl.

Once Peridot was in good hands. Steven stood up. He marched back into the bridge. Inside piles of clothes and equipment were the only traces of Packard and his men. Steven sat himself down in the large chair. He pushed away a stuffed toy.

"Ship, give me a view of the army outside," ordered Steven. The screen showed a squadron of tanks converging on the ship."Send them a warning shot and open up the intercom." Getting the message the tanks suddenly stopped. "Attention, US army you are trespassing on my property. This ship is mine. Turn around now or I will be forced to fire again."

"And who are you?" shouted out a General.

"Steven Universe, but I believe Dr. Packard told you this already."

"Well Steven Universe, we do not recognize the property claims of a child. We will not stand down

"Of course," Steven muttered. "Ship how long until repairs are complete?"

"Estimated time is 48 hours," replied the ship.

"That's too long. How long until the ship can fly in the Earth's atmosphere?"

"Assuming all repair robinoids are diverted to the ship's engines the Lacey Dare will be able to fly in 36 hours . However without a Peridot, the repair robinoids are operating at 50 percent efficiency."

"Fine than tell me when Peridot reforms. For now blow up that drone flying above us," Steven turned his attention back to the screen. "I said go back or the next thing I shoot down won't be an unmanned drone. In fact, ship target that General there."

"No need to get personal we're retreating," said the General.

"Now ship monitor outside activity and show me where's the rest of my crew."

"The Pearls have rounded up the surviving prisoners and placed them in the cells. The ship's Peridot and Nephrite are still in storage."

"You mean to tell me that there are Gems locked away for thousands of years?"

"Correct."

"Fine release them both. I swear the more I find out about my mother.."

Steven grumbled darkly as he marched down to the brig. The Pearls had placed Dr. Maheswaran and the remaining survivors in the cells. The young mother clutched her crying children tightly.

"Steven what in God's name is going on?" shouted Priyanaka.

"Packard and his men tried to take over the ship. They brought the army here and shot Peridot. She's hurt real bad," replied Steven choking back a sob.

"Get us out of here. We've had enough of this madhouse," shouted Sera.

"But your village is gone," said Steven.

"I said let us out of here!"

"Fine Pearls, let them go. All of you are free to leave the ship."

Once released from the cells most of the survivors left the ship leaving only 3 people left, Priyanka Maheswaran, Bart Simpson and Linda Beacham.

"What's the matter you're free to go too?" asked Steven.

"Steven, the top brass has led us to one big cock up," said Simpson.

"They've proven they're not interested in the greater good," said Beacham.

"And like it or not you need me," said Priyanka.

"Fine, follow me to the bridge. Ship lock us in," ordered Steven.

When they got to the bridge a one eyed, green skinned Gem with pink hair saluted him.

"My Diamond, as per your orders the Peridot is repairing the engines I must warn you the hull is highly compromised," reported the Nephrite.

Steven thought for a moment, "We have a hostile army outside. Better send some robinoids to fix it."

"Yes my Diamond. Estimated repair time 24 hours."

"Fine, Nephrite I have a question. Despite my new form you seem to recognize me yet nobody else does. Why is that?"

"Er, it's the ship that recognizes you my Diamond. Your gem emits a unique energy signal. It is how you can operate Diamond Grade equipment."

"Very good, monitor the army outside. I'll be checking in on a friend."

With the help of the ship's maps Steven found the light chamber. The light inside was blinding but through it all he found a flash of green. Steven sat down and closed his eyes.

"Well Peridot it's looks like this might take awhile but I'll be waiting right here for you," said Steven.

Meanwhile at the camp Davis was reporting to General Semolina.

"So what you are telling me that the Fryman Syndrome is not a disease but a type of nanobot designed to destroy human life? And that the two alien children not only managed to find a treatment but whisked you magically away to this place when the infected attacked your compound?" asked Semolina.

"That's right sir," said Davis.

"Son that's right out of the realm of science fiction."

"We're standing right next to a spaceship sir."

"That still doesn't explain why you're pink."

The General's communicator crackled. Semolina picked it up. "What is it man I'm busy."

"Sir we're under attack," said one of his lieutenants.

"Is the damn ship again?"

"No it's the New Abyssinian Army sir."

"Dammit let me deal with this soldier."

Semolina drove up to the front of the camp. He spoke into his communicator "This is the United States army. We have claimed this ship and all those inside on behalf of the American people. Stand down or risk starting a war."

The communicator crackled, "This is General Omar Falafel we do not recognize your claim. Leave at once. This is our land and as such the starship is our property."

"We will no stand down or give up the ship. To do so would be in direct violation of the interests of the American people."

Semolina gave the signal. His troops charged. The two armies clashed in the desert. The American army with it's superior equipment versus the New Abyssinian army's familiarity with the land. It was fighter jet versus drone. Humvee versus tank, and soldier versus soldier. Then just before the fight got serious the starship blasted the sand in between the armies. A huge screen appeared above the ship.

"This is Peridot cut 5XG you will cease and desist fighting or I will vaporize you both! Do I make myself clear?" shouted Peridot.

The men dropped their weapons and muttered a yes.

"She sounds like my mom," said a young soldier.

"I can't hear you!" shouted Peridot.

"Ma'am yes ma'm," shouted the two armies.

"Good now disperse and remove your troops at least ten miles away," said Peridot. "And remember I will be watching."

From her screens Peridot and the others watched as the two armies separated and broke camp.

"Peridot you sure were harsh with them," said Steven.

"Steven sometimes a situation requires a firm hand. We're safe for now," replied Peridot. "Nephrite watch them both and report any funny business."

"My Diamond?" asked the Nephrite.

"You heard the lady," snapped Steven. "Now I'll be in my room er thinking."

"Steven I thought we agreed that you would stop running away from your problems," scolded Priyanka.

"I am not running away. Look our best chances would be if I returned to Homeworld and claim the Earth as Pink Diamond. But to do that I need to look the part. Now someone bring a sempstress into my room," said Steven.

With that the young boy marched off. He sat himself cross legged on the bed. Screwing his eyes shut he thought of Pink Diamond as hard as he could. After while he opened his eyes and looked in the mirror. Still no change. The door gently rapped. A Pearl crept in.

"My Diamond, I regret to inform you that the cloth stores have disintegrated," whispered the Pearl.

"Fine, we'll stop off at a fabric store before we go. Stop cringing!"

"Yes my Diamond." The Pearl scurried off.

Steven sighed this was going to take a long time.

With Steven busy Peridot set off to work. She accessed Earth's internet and called all likely Andy Demayos. The green left schematics for a stealth missile, coordinates for the moonbase and a message that simply said:

This is the best chance for saving your planet.

Suddenly the cellphone rang. Peridot answered it.

"Hello, is this some sort of joke," asked the voice on the other line.

"Is this Andy Demayo, of Demayo Aeronautics?" asked Peridot.

"Who is this? I'm a very busy man and I don't take kindly to crank calls," said the voice angrily.

"This is Peridot 5XG, Steven's friend."

"That's not funny. Beach City was blown up by the Aqua Mexicans."

"That's not true! There was this disease that infected all of Beach City. Steven and I were in a medical facility but were escaped before the bomb went off."

"Oh my God! Where's Steven? Are you two okay? Where are you?"

"Calm down I'll explain as best I can. First off Steven's okay. We both are. Now you know those riots that are happening all over the world?..." Peridot went on to explain about the Fryman Syndrome and how Beach City was first infected. How the infected attacked the CDC compound and Peridot and Steven barely escaped with their lives to the spaceship Steven's mother owned.

"So you're telling me that the Fryman plague is actually nanobots from an alien civilization designed to destroy human life? And that the US government blew up their own people to stop the infection? And you and Steven just magically escaped on a pink lion to a spaceship in New Abyssinia? That's preposterous!"

"You're talking to a lime green alien and your nephew is part alien too."

"So what do you want me to do again?"

"I need you to build that missile and destroy that moonbase."

"Where the aliens are?"

"That's right."

"And how am supposed to arm this missle?"

"Get a thermonuclear bomb."

"Miss Peridot I hate to break it to you but they don't exactly hand out thermonuclear bombs like candy."

"Then try the dark web."

"Hold on let me talk to Steven."

Peridot turned her head and shouted, "Steven! Get in here!"

"Peridot, I'm a little busy," shouted back Steven.

"Now Steven. Your Uncle Andy wants to talk to you!"

When US army was 10 miles away no more and no less, General Semolina ordered them to set up camp. The first thing they did was set up a perimeter. The next thing they did was set up an observation tower to watch the alien ship. Night fell and two soldiers were patrolling the camp.

"I'd like to be stationed on the watchtower," remarked Hicks.

"So you can get all the coffee you want is that it?" said Bowers.

"True but I was thinking about how it would we'd have a better view of the spaceship. As it we're just losing sleep."

"Son, the New Abyssinian Army is parked not 10 klicks away and there are the angry locals to deal with. The enemy can come from anywhere so keep your -hurk!"

Suddenly a blue light picked up the older soldier and slammed him into the observation tower. Terrified Hicks reached for his communicator and looked up. A little blue girl with wings sneered at him.

"This is Pte. Hicks calling all personnel. The base has been breached. Bowers is down. The aliens are attacking," cried the soldier.

He fired wildly into the air missing his target. The alien merely laughed and shot out a blue ray with its wand. Hicks dodged it. He ran looking for cover, a better weapon. All around him more blue girls were shooting up the place. He found an anti aircraft gun on a turret. He smiled dangerously.

"Goodbye, bitch,"he smiled as he blew the little blue bitch away.

He fired his new toy again and again blowing the little blue fairies out of the sky. Around him his fellow soldiers were turning the tide. They were winning and then it began to rain.

It was late at night and Peridot was working on the ship's structural framework. While she was out Steven had done his best but he had no idea of Peridot's plans were. Lost in thought Peridot climbed down towards the posterior framework. Her ears pricked. She heard rain hitting the outer hull. Wasn't this place a desert?

A wet drop of water hit her cheek. If she had blood it would have run cold. Off in the distance she heard a frantic pounding.

"Ship give me a visual of the front entrance," ordered Peridot.

The screen showed a frightened Farid holding his baby sister.

"Let me in there's a monster in the storm," cried the little boy. He shrieked as blade made of water slashed at him.

"Ship open let them in now! And activate the defense systems,"shouted Peridot.

"Unable to comply. The order must be verified by Pink Diamond," droned the computer.

"Then wake him up you clod!"

She ran as fast as she could to the entrance. She found the two children wet and shivering.

"We were in the – the tent when the rain came. The monster she used the water like blades," howled Farid.

"I know. Where's your mother?" asked Peridot.

In response the little boy and his sister started howling.

"Hull breech in sectors 7 through 9," said the ship.

"You are the most incompetent AI has ever graced existence. Ship patch me into Steven, Pink Diamond now!"

Steven had finally fallen asleep when he heard a gentle chime. Not knowing the ship's alarm Steven ignored this and closed his eyes. Suddenly a screen burst on.

"Steven, we're under attack and the stupid ship won't take my orders again," screeched Peridot.

Behind her Farid and his sister howled. "Don't leave me! I'm scared," shouted the boy.

"Lacey Dare this is a direct order. You will activate the defense systems now. You will obey any and all commands given by Peridot. From now on she is the captain of this ship. Do you understand?"

"The registered captain is Nephrite Cut 4J7."

"Then unregister her! Now activate the goddamned weapons systems and show me who's attacking!"

The screen flashed to show the stormy skies formed blades and slashed at the ship. The lightning flashed and Steven could make out a familiar form in a billowing dress.

"Lapis?" Steven gasped.


	17. The Unmasking

"Ship bring me to the top of the ship pronto," shouted Steven.

An elevator appeared on the bridge. Steven ran inside. Within minutes he was standing on the hull. Through the howling wind he called Lapis' name. Like hitting a switch the rain and wind suddenly stopped. Lapis turned to face Steven. He had her attention.

From her screen Peridot saw Steven going up to meet Lapis. She cursed under her breath. Steven had no idea of what he was getting into.

"Ship," she shouted. "Show me the quickest route topside."

Farid clung to her leg, "Don't leave me!"

"Farid, let go!"

Now the little girl was crying.

"But I'm scared. What if the monster comes for us?"

"Farid listen to me. Right now my friend Steven is meeting with a very bad Gem. He has no idea what she is capable of and if I don't stop they'll be even more monsters coming for us. Do you understand?" Farid wiped his nose and nodded. "Good I'll send somebody for you okay?"

Steven stepped forward, "Lapis stop. This isn't you."

Lapis looked down, "Yes, it is me. This is what Lapis Lazulis do."

"But you don't have to do this anymore. I know you're afraid of the Diamonds. I know this isn't what you want."

Lapis smirked. Steven felt his blood run cold. She slashed a water blade at him. "What I want is my old life back!" Steven dodged it. "I had castles." Another blade slashed Steven. "And servants." and another. "I was important." Steven fell. "Why would I give that all up to be a nobody like you?"

The blue Gem floated down to Steven's prone body. Forming a huge water blade, Lapis was about to strike when Peridot blasted her from behind. Lapis's form cracked and fell apart leaving only her shattered gemstone.

Peridot had no time to gloat. Steven was covered with cuts. He bled onto the ship's hull. She picked Steven up.

"Dr. Maheswaran, I need you at on the bridge," ordered Peridot into conn.

"I'm a little busy," replied Priyanka.

"Now!"

Later. on the bridge Peridot waited nervously. After bringing in Steven, Dr. Maheswaran rushed Steven into his mother's old quarters. The other adult humans quickly followed leaving Peridot alone with the children. She held onto little Amalia while Farid leaned against Peridot sucking his thumb.

"I'm hungry," said Farid.

"I'll get the Pearl to take you to the kitchen," replied Peridot.

"No I want you to go with me. What if there are monsters?"sobbed Farid.

"Farid listen to me. You're in an elite Gem's spaceship, the safest place in the world right now. Lapis and all the monsters outside are dead. And if more monsters come we can simply walk away. Now be a big boy and go with Pearl. I'll be waiting with your sister."

Amalia screwed her little eyes shut started crying.

"She's hungry," said Farid.

"Fine, let's go to the kitchen."

When they came back Bart Simpson was waiting for them.

"Here, let me take the baby off your hands," said Simpson. "Dr. Maheswaran stabilized Steven for now. You can see him now."

Peridot peered down. Farid was clamped firmly to her leg. "I'm a little tied down right now."

"Alright, Farid let go. Now stop that. Let Peridot go see her friend."

When Peridot went into Steven's room her throat hitched. Steven lay deathly still on the bed. The right half of his face was covered in bandages and well as his arm. Her vision blurred.

"I've done the best I could but he's been badly hurt. Steven lost an eye and if we don't take him to the camps down below he could lost the arm."

"If we take him down there. Steven could be in even greater danger."

"Then what would you have me do? Steven needs drugs,antibiotics and real bandages. I cannot provide him that here."

"Then we won't be here. Ship are the gimbals online?"

"Affirmative."

"Then take us to the nearest large medical center, now."

From outside the ship both armies stared as a large set of pink legs rose up from the sand and began walking away. General Semolina picked up his cellphone.

"Mr. President the target has left the site. It's walking away as we speak. How? In a giant set of pink legs that's what. No, I am not joking. With all due respect sir that would cause a war. I understand just – sir I know you're the president but- he hung up. All right men. Let's follow those legs."

Back at Steven's quarters Peridot watched from the holo screen, "Ship remove those pests will you?"

Beside Peridot, Steven shifted in his bed. "Peridot," he called out.

"The movement must be waking him up," said Priyanka.

"Peridot, you knew about Lapis," said Steven.

"I tried to tell you," said Peridot.

"But I just didn't listen. You know what hurts the most? After all I did, Lapis turned around and called me a nobody. I thought she cared for me."

"Steven, Lapis was only nice to you because you were useful to her. When your usefulness ran out.."

"I got to see the real her."

"You always try and see the best in people Steven. That's not a fault."

"But it got you hurt. Peridot, I'm sorry but you're going to have to save the Earth on you're own."

"Don't talk like that we're going to a hospital and Dr. Maheswaran is here."

"But even still we're running out of time. I feel so tired."

"Don't you dare fall asleep," shouted Priyanka.

Suddenly there as a loud crunch. Peridot summoned a large holoscreen.

"Ship did you just step on a house?" asked Peridot.

"The domicile was in the way," replied the ship.

"Well from now on avoid stepping on the buildings. We're trying to save the planet not destroy it," snapped Peridot.

"Ship how long until we reach the hospital?" asked Priyanaka.

"Estimated time to next large settlement is 1 hour." replied the ship.

Dr. Ali Kazim was busy enough as it is when the soldiers came running in.

"Doctor, you must evacuate the hospital right away," ordered frightened young man.

"Are you mad man? There's rioting outside. Not to mention most of my patients are critically injured. They can't be moved. What possible reason should we move?" said Kazim.

"Because an alien craft is coming right this way, to this town."

Outside there was a large pounding and screaming. The building started to shake. Outside the army fired their guns. Kazim stuck his head out the window. A gigantic pair of pink legs walked towards him.

"Too late," squeaked one of the soldiers.

They ran out of the building. The legs came closer and closer.

"Alien craft, turn back now. We are not afraid to shoot," shouted the young man in a bullhorn.

The legs delicately side stepped around an apartment building. A brave pilot flew straight towards the legs firing his missiles.

"No can do. We have someone in need of medical attention," shouted a loud booming voice from the legs.

"You are invading our land. Leave now," shouted the soldier.

"As I said we have people in need of medical attention," replied the voice.

"Gimme, that!" Kazim snatched the bullhorn."So if we treat your wounded you'll go away?"

"It'll take about a day or so but yeah," replied the legs.

"Then stop right there I'll send a medical team out."

"No we'll be coming to you."

The legs came closer and closer. When it was right next to the hospital it squatted down. A hole formed at the crotch.

"No, no, no ahh!" screamed Kazim. He did not want to die in such an undignified manner.

Instead a platform lowered. On it was a stretcher, three aliens and two small children. It landed in front of the doctor. The soldiers raised their guns. Kazim pushed it away.

"If you aliens are trying to mimic humans you are doing a poor job," said Kazim.

"We're not – never mind. We have a young male that has suffered multiple cuts and fractures. He needs a blood transfusion right away," said the older pink woman.

"And we have two orphaned children who need care," added the green alien. She seemed to be the leader.

"Not so fast, you scared a lot of people," said the soldier.

"Well then how about we make it up to you? You've been dealing with roaming bands of the infected right? I can help you with that you," said the green alien.

"How can you do that?" asked Farid.

"Let me show you. Do you have a computer and an antenna?"

Peridot stepped off the platform. She led Kazim back into the hospital followed by the rest of her group. The soldiers tried to follow but a look from Kazim stopped them.

Later in Kazim's office, Peridot leaned back on his office chair. She showed the finished program off proudly.

"So you mean that by using this program I can remove the nanobots and thereby cure the Fryman syndrome?" asked Dr. Kazim.

"That's right," replied Peridot.

"It's rather convenient that you have a cure isn't it?"

"Not for me. Steven and I were caught in ground zero during the first outbreak. We barely escaped with our lives."

"Still you are quite familiar with the technology."

"That's because it was designed by my own people. They see humanity as a threat. Steven and I were part of a group that disagreed with this policy."

"You mean Steven is an alien too? What happened to the others."

"They're all dead. Can I check in on Steven now?"

"He's being looked over right now."

They had placed Steven in a small hospital room. Priyanka sat beside Steven waiting when a large cheery looking nurse barged in.

"Right, Steven Universe, let's have a look over shall we?" said Nurse Fatima Sharar.

"Steven is in serious condition. He needs antibiotics and a saline drip right away," said Priyanka.

"Let's just check him over first. You're in our hospital now," said Sharar.

Priyanaka growled but stood down. The nurse unwrapped Steven's arm. His arm which was hanging by a piece of skin was intact and had a bright pink scar.

"That's incredible. You say he was injured 4 hours ago?" asked Sharar.

"That's right," said Priyanka.

"His alien physiology must give him a special healing factor. You say he lost an eye?"

"That's right and any many more lacerations."

The nurse unwound the bandage around Steven's head, revealing a tuft of pink hair. More bandages came off there was a wicked looking pink scar that covered Steven's eye but the socket appeared intact.

"I'm going to have a look at his eye," Sharar pulled back the eyelid. What she saw was not an empty socket but a bright pink eye with a Diamond shaped pupil. The nurse pulled away. "What is in the name of Allah is he?"

"Steven is a hurt little boy who needs help. Now get me some antibiotics and help me treat my patient," ordered Priyanka.

In another room Farid was drawing a picture while the child psychiatrist looked on. In the sky a blue monster flew above while soldiers cowered in fear from the rain.

"That's a rather interesting picture you're drawing. Who's that," asked Dr. Omar a large bearded man.

"That's the rain monster. She used the water to cut people. She has little blue fairies as her helpers," said Farid.

He drew a green alien with some sort of gun.

"And who's that?"

"That's Peridot. She killed the rain monster. We live on the spaceship now."

"And what about your mother?"

"The rain monster got her. Can I have some ice cream? I don't want to do this anymore."

"Certainly I'll get the nurse to take to the cafe."

After the young boy had left Omar called the alien in. She sat stiffly on the chair.

"Farid is a frightened little boy but with a stable home life he should make a full recovery," announced Omar.

"Something I cannot provide. Tell me have you found any of his relatives?" asked Peridot.

"No, I'm afraid. Yet, he seems rather attached to you."

"I cannot provide the care he needs. There must be institutions set up in these cases."

"I'll be frank even in the best of times those institutions are not adequate and they're now full. All Farid needs is a safe place and people who care about him."

"Steven and I are planning to go into outer space."

"Can I come?"

Meanwhile Priyanka was experiencing difficulties of her own. Steven was up and struggling to put on a pair of pants.

"Where do you think you're going young man?" said Priyanka.

"I'm going out to get a new set of clothes,"replied Steven.

"Steven getting new clothes is not a matter of life or death. You cannot go out right now."

"And why not?"

Priyanaka started her list "Number 1 it is far too dangerous outside. Number 2 you nearly died. Number 3..."

Even without the new interlopers, today was a bad day. Kazim walked into his office only to see a small green intruder there.

"What are you doing in my office?!" cried Kazim.

"I'm designing the program I showed you into a phone app."

Kazim opened and closed his mouth. He tried a different tack, "And once you have done that what's next?"

"I'm going into town and getting some supplies," replied Peridot.

"Young lady you cannot go into town. Especially not looking like that."

"Then I'll get a headscarf."

"That is not enough. You have no money."

"Since I'm trying to save the world, surely I can requisition the supplies I need."

"Young lady need I remind it is not safe. How about you give me a list and I'll get the supplies you need."

Peridot frowned. Her little ears twitched, "What's that noise?"

Dr. Kazim and the alien peered out the window. A squadron of drones came flying in behind it were tanks and soldiers.

"This is the United States Army, surrender the aliens and their ship or we will be forced to take action," blared out Semolina.

"To the United States Army, this is our land. You have no claims to anything here. Turn around at once or risk s starting a war,"shouted back the New Abyssinian General.

"Fine you leave us no choice," Semolina gave the signal.

The drones fired on the city and surrounding army camp. Desperately the New Abysinian Army fired their antiaircraft guns while armies on both sides charge.

"Shit! Excuse me I gotta pick up my crew," said Peridot.

A stray motor hit the hospital. The building shuddered .

"Wait for me!"cried Kazim.

Priyanaka couldn't believe that Connie was once this tiny. She was holding little Amalia in her arms looking down at the sleeping baby. After hours of nonstop crying Priyanka finally got the baby asleep. Suddenly the doors burst open and Peridot barged in.

"DrMaheswaranwe' 'reattackingthehospital!shouted Peridot.

Amalia screamed in rage. Thanks Peridot.

"Calm down, tell me slowly this time. What happened?"

The building shook as another motor hit it.

"That's what happened. Okay the American army followed us. Now they're attacking the hospital. So I need you to pick up Steven and get back on the ship," ordered Peridot.

On autopilot Priyanaka set the baby down and ran out to Steven's room. Not waiting for him to awake Priyanka pulled Steven from the bed and out the door.

"Dr. Maheswaran wait. At least let me put on a pair of pants," said Steven.

"Steven every moment we're here puts the lives of everybody here in danger," shot back Priyanka.

As the ran up to the roof, the nurses and doctors scrambled to evacuate their patients. The stairwell was crowded. When they got to the roof they could see why. In front of the landing pad Bart Simpson tried to keep the crowd of patients and doctors at bay.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please stay back. This ship cannot accommodate all of you," said Simpson firmly.

"It can withstand gunfire," shouted back a patient.

"We're leaving the planet, you clods," shouted Peridot from the conn.

A canon shell hit the ship. The crowd screamed and rushed towards the landing ramp. A colliding body shoved Priyanka away from Steven. A baby cried.

"Enough!" shouted Steven. "Peridot let them in."

"Fine, everybody enter in a calm and orderly fashion," said Peridot.

The crowd surged forward, nearly knocking Simpson off his feet. Once the hatch closed. The ship lurched as it walked away from the city turned battleground. Seeing everyone was safe for now Steven walked up to the bridge where Peridot was piloting the ship.

"So what are you planning to do now?" asked Steven.

" _We_ are going to drop off our guests in the nearest city. Then I am repairing this ship and we are flying to the moonbase and destroying it," replied Peridot.


	18. A Working Visit

The village of Osted soon accepted the strange new arrivals and the spaceship looming nearby. They got used to the green alien zipping around town and the giant's battlefield. They got used to small army of New Abyssinian immigrants and the pink people that roamed town. What they could not get used to was the alien's husband.

Despite the pink hoodie he wore Steven released a dark aura. Despite his small stature and youthful features he seemed far older than his 15 years. He rarely spoke to the townsfolk only coming in to eat at the cafe from time to time. It was at this cafe the next chapter of started.

Steven was eating an open faced sandwich when Peridot came marching in with Farid in tow.

"There you are. I've been communicating with your uncle but he refuses to meet unless he speaks to you,"said Peridot. Behind her shoulder little Amalia peeked out.

"Okay. Hey Perry what's with the mommy act?" said Steven.

"Oh, nothing it's just another job on top of scavenging for parts, repairing and upgrading the ship as well negotiating with the locals," said Peridot.

"Alright I get the message. I'll talk to Uncle Andy." They walked back to the ship. Steven brooded. He turned to Peridot. "Perry I've got a question for you. We've been here for over a month and you have the help of the ship's original crew why is it taking so long to repair the ship?"

"Oh I'm sorry. It takes time to fit the ship with oxygen scrubbers and life support for your human physiology. Your great and wonderful mother didn't need to breathe."

"Well Pink Diamond transported humans to the zoo. How did she do that?"

Peridot's pictured the remains found in the cryofreezer. She shuddered, "Trust me you don't want to know. We're here."

The ship now lying down was nestled in the forest. Peridot had covered it with some camouflage netting to hid it from satellites and planes but here at ground level it was as clear as day. They entered the ship through a hole in the crotch.

"Right, let's talk to Uncle Andy," said Steven rubbing his hands.

Peridot dialed up Andy DeMayo's number. After a couple of rings, an angry voice answered it.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" shouted Andy DeMayo.

"Sorry Uncle Andy, we're like 7 hours ahead in Norway," said Steven.

"Steven is that you!? What are you doing in Norway!? How did you get there?! Are you safe?!"

"I'm fine Uncle Andy. Osted is safe. Peridot made sure of that. We got here on my Mom's spaceship. Look, we need your help can you meet up with us?"

"Steven, Norway is a little too far and in case you didn't know travel is restricted."

"Well how about we meet up with you ourselves? Where can we meet?"

"I've got an aeronautics lab just outside of Houston. I'll wait for you there, Steven."

When Uncle Andy hung up, Steven adjusted his shirt, "Well that was quick. I'm going to make myself – presentable."

Steven walked back to his room. Thanks to the Pearls the stuffed animals were gone as well as the over sized furniture. He looked in the mirror. And did not like what he saw.

His new eye still looked bright pink with it's freakish pupil. That could be corrected with a contact lens. His human eye however was what concerned him. The eye was cloudy and the skin around his eye looked bruised. Steven took off his hoodie. The human flesh on his right arm was mottled. He pressed a finger into the flesh. It sunk in.

"Perry, get Dr. Maheswarn right now!" Steven cried in a panicky voice.

A few minutes later Dr. Maheswaran and Peridot were at his bed. Dr. Maheswaran inspected Steven's arm.

"The flesh is necrotizing and I have no idea why," announced Dr. Maheswaran.

"I might have an idea," said Peridot. "Because of the extent of your injuries your Gem can no longer support your human components."

"So I'm dying?!" shouted Steven.

Dr. Maheswaran shot Peridot a dirty look. "No,no, there are treatments we can do. Just pack your things we'll go to the hospital in Trondheim."

"Er, with all due respect, I need to go see Uncle Andy in Houston," said Steven.

"Steven I don't think you know how serious this is," said Priyanka.

"No, I don't think you know how serious this is. Everyday that moon bases exists the Earth is in danger. The Diamonds have declared war on us. I can't just sit around doing nothing."

"But Steven you could die."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. Now help me look presentable."

As they were flying over the Atlantic Peridot noticed Steven was very quiet.

"We'll be in Houston in less than five minutes," announced Peridot.

"That's nice," Steven said absentmindedly.

"Your Uncle Andy is looking forward to seeing you."

Steven turned around. He held up his bandaged hand, "Are you sure? With me looking like this?"

"Steven I told your Uncle that you were injured."

"Does he know that I'm dying? How much time have I got?"

"Steven you are not dying. Dr. Maheswaran may not understand but you're simply changing, becoming a full Gem. It's nothing to be afraid of."

"But if I lose my humanity what happens? I am still there or does a Gem take my place?

The pod's cabin was silent. Suddenly the console bleeped.

"Oh look we're here!" cried Peridot. "Steven your memories, what ever makes you you, is stored in your gem. You'll still be the kind caring being whatever happens. Nothing will change that."

She landed the pod in the middle of right next to a Quonset hut. A large burly form raced out.

"Hey Steven good to see you," called out Andy. When he got closer his face paled. "Oh, God! What happened to you?"

"Steven got injured in battle I told you that," said Peridot.

"Are you okay? Do you need to see a doctor?" said Andy.

Steven pushed the man's hand away, "I'm fine. Peridot has been taking care of me."

"Well how about you let me take care of you. Say wanna go get some some shakes?"

Peridot cleared her throat.

"Yeah, Uncle Andy we'd like get to work," said Steven.

"Of course, Peridot, I managed to start building that missile you talked about but I'm having a little trouble building that bomb you wanted," said Andy.

"No problem." Peridot leaned into her pod and pulled something out. "I built my own bomb. Now what's the status on your missile."

"Er, I'm bringing you my head engineer Paul Moore to show you."

A tall pasty faced man ran up, "Miss Peridot, those were some very interesting specs you gave us. Let me show you what we've done."

As he led the green alien away Andy looked down at Steven. "So this Peridot is she treating you right?"

"Peridot's fine. She's been keeping busy fixing our ship."

"That's nice. Where have you been hiding?"

"Just outside a small village in Norway. Peridot flew the ship there after the hospital I was staying was attacked. We're safe, we're all safe."

"Steven I'll be blunt. You don't look good."

"I got hurt. After we found my mother's ship the Homeworld Gems found us. Someone who I thought was a friend attacked us. I tried to talk her down and she did this to me," Steven touched his face. "Peridot saved me and took me to a hospital."

"Well that's great but Steven you're only 15 years old."

"It's my fault we're in this mess! I inherited my mother's Gem. I inherited her messes too. Earth belonged to her. It's up to me to protect it."

"Steven, you are not your mother. No one is expecting you to fix up her messes. Now how about you take a breather and kick back with me for a while."

"But what about Peridot?"

Off the distance Peridot could be heard shouting"The gyroscope is absolute trash,you clod!"

"I think she has everything in hand. Now how about we get those shakes I was talking about?"

Andy took Steven into the Quonset hut. They passed the office at front into Andy's living quarters. Andy walked over to the galley and started scooping out some ice cream.

"With running an aeronautics company I found it easier to live on site. Sorry we couldn't go out but this town is under marshal law," said Andy.

He placed the ice cream in a blender along with some milk. The sound of the blender filled the room. Steven sat down in the couch.

"Here you go. My specialty, Oreo milkshakes super thick," said Andy cheerily as he sat down beside him.

"Wow thanks," replied Steven.

The boy sucked on his shake. Like Andy said it was super thick. Andy's cell phone trilled.

"Sorry Steven, have to get this," said Andy standing up. He spoke softly into the phone, "Not yet, keep her stalled."

"Who was that?" asked Steven.

"Nothing you should worry about," replied Andy. "So Steven tell me what have you been doing?"

"Nothing much, Peridot's been doing most of the work. I've just been recovering."

"Makes sense, it's nothing to feel guilty about."

"But I don't feel guilty. I feel angry. Thanks to the Crystal Gems I know nothing about Homeworld or its culture. Hell, I can't even read Gemspeak. Now Peridot and I are the only ones left and I have no idea what to do."

"Sounds like you could use a break. How about you stay for dinner, maybe a couple of days?

Steven looked down at his bandages. "Sorry but I can't really stay long."

"Nonsense, we got plenty of time."

Steven's ears pricked.

"This isn't a game," shouted Peridot from outside.

Before Andy could stop him Steven stepped outside. Surrounded by several workers Peridot was having a temper tantrum.

"Whoa, whoa what's wrong little lady?" called out Andy.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? First the gyros were trash, then I find the in flight guidance systems are incomplete and when everything is built I find that you haven't even set up the flight coordinates. I don't know what you're playing at but stalling for time is the stupidest idea yet!"

"Stalling we're not stalling," lied Moore.

"Look its rather hard to get materials right now, calm down" said Andy.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Every moment you stall the closer your species comes to extinction! I'm all alone trying to save your stupid asses."

Peridot broke down sobbing and poofed. Her limb enhancers clattered to the ground.

"Good God, we killed her," exclaimed Moore.

Steven picked up Peridot's gem and limb enhancers, "You did not kill her. Peridot's just exhausted. She's been fixing working around the clock. And then you pull this stunt."

Andy laughed uneasily, "I guess you'll be heading back home now."

"I can't. Peridot is the only one who can drive the pod. Now is there someplace quiet where she can recover?"

In a small bedroom Steven sat at the foot of bed holding Peridot's gem.

"I'm sorry Peridot. You've been all alone. From now on I'm going to do whatever it takes to help you in any way I can. I just I knew what to do about it." Outside the window lion's pink face peered in. "Hello, what's this?" Steven opened the window. "Lion, am I glad to see you."

Steven stepped inside Lion's mane. Inside was a forest of pink trees, representing the lives he resurrected. He passed by some burnt out stumps. Lars' tree should be nearby. Soon enough Steven came to a straight maple tree. He stepped in.

Instead of being on the bridge of the Sun Incinerator, Steven found himself looking down at Farid.

"Oh hi Dr. Maheswaran."

Steven stepped back into her hair. He looked again. Soon enough he found another maple. This must be Lars' tree. This time he couldn't get through. What was going on?"

On the other side of the universe Lars sat with his fellow rebels. His huge hat nodded as he laughed. He took a swig of some blue drink.

"And so we gave the Sun Incinerator to a couple of scientists. Man, I swear they pissed their pants when we boarded their ship," said Lars.

Once Steven had returned to Lion's tree he stepped out. Peridot was now reformed and waiting for him.

"Sorry about not being there when you reform. I was just trying to get help," said Steven.

Peridot started putting on her limb enhancers, "Well whatever the case, let's see if those clods are ready to launch the missile."

There was a gentle knock at the door and Andy came in.

"Steven the missile- oh God there's a lion in the room," shouted Andy.

Steven stepped in front of Lion. "Don't worry Uncle Andy he's tame. Have you finished building the missile?"

"Er, yes. Good to see you're up Peridot. We were a just going to launch it. It's going to take a little while to reach the moon. So how about you stay and have dinner with me?"

Peridot opened her mouth but Steven stopped her. "We'd love to. We'd sure like a break. Wouldn't we Peridot?"

Peridot muttered something under her breath.

A few minutes later, Steven, Andy and Peridot sat on the couch. While in front of the monitor Lion chewed on a ham leg. On the screen Peridot's stealth rocket fired and flew off into space.

"Well now that the rocket's on it's way. I guess that we can take a break now, right Peridot?" asked Steven brightly.

"Steven, destroying the moon base won't stop Blue Diamond. This is just slowing her down," said Peridot.

Steven looked down sadly at his TV dinner.

"Yeah sorry that Steven. As a bachelor I don't cook much. Still, let's eat," laughed Andy uneasily.

Paul Moore burst into the room. He looked scared.

"Andy, the army's on the base. They want to question us about the rocket we just fired," he shouted.

Andy placed his hand on his face, "Ah geez, kids hide in the back. I'll stall them."

"That won't be necessary Lion can get us out of here," said Steven.

The door pounded again, "This is the military police open up."

"Well whatever you're going to do do it quickly," said Andy.

The two children stepped on Lion's back. With a mighty roar Andy's wall blew away. Then in a flash of light Steven and Peridot were gone. The army rushed in from both the door and the newly formed hole in the wall.

"Right tell me what's going on right this instant," ordered the army commander.

"I'll tell you as soon I Know myself," said Andy.

Lion in the meantime warped Steven and Peridot safely back to bridge. Farid was blinked. He had been playing video games on the bridge.

"Farid, put some clothes on," scolded Peridot.

"Peridot, how long will it take to repair and upgrade the ship?" asked Steven.

"By myself two months," admitted Peridot.

"Forget about the life support work on the warp engines," said Steven.

"And where are you going?" shouted Peridot.

"I'm going to make myself look the part of a Diamond," answered Steven.


	19. Delays and Interruptions

With the moonbase destroyed and Steven ordering her to focus on building the blackhole drive, Peridot should have been happy. Instead the way Steven walked away to his quarters bothered Peridot. She rushed to his room only to find it locked. She pounded on the door.

"Go away," shouted Steven.

"No, let me in this instant! Tell me what you are doing," shouted Peridot.

Steven opened the door. He was wearing nothing but a towel and held a bottle of pink hair dye.

"I'm trying to make myself like Pink Diamond. You happy?"

"Steven that's a nice idea but a hair dye job is not going to convince the Diamonds."

Steven's shoulders slumped, "I know."

"My Diamond I'm ready to fit you for your new outfit," butted in a Pearl.

Peridot thinned her lips. Still what did she expect? Steven couldn't even read. 

"Yeah I'll leave you to it," said Peridot as she turned heel and left.

The next stop Peridot made was to the lab she had set up. The black hole was looking good, unfortunately that was the only thing that looked good. The rest of the ship was so old and obsolete there was no way she could attach it safely to the ship, but maybe to a pod. Just as she was about to signal her pod to return Dr. Maheswaran barged in.

Little Amalia was screaming in her arms. "I can't stop her crying. She misses you," admitted Priyanka.

"Here give her to me," said Peridot.

As soon as she was in Peridot's arms Amalia stopped crying. She sucked on her fingers as she looked up at Peridot. Great now she had to take care of a baby and save the world.

"Okay let's get my space pod shall we?" said Peridot.

Within a couple of minutes, the pod came crashing through the lab's walls. There was a smear on the front. From the size of it Peridot guessed that it was the remains of a technician.

"Well that's just great," hissed Peridot. "Come along Amalia. Let's get you something to eat."

In the kitchen Peridot looked down as she fed Amalia her bottle.

"I'm a soulless technician. Why do you like me so much?" asked Peridot.

"Mama," chirped Amalia.

Peridot felt distinctly uncomfortable. She tied Amalia on her back and went back to her pod. As she sprayed the pod down Peridot studied it. Installing the black hole drive was a two Gem job. The Pearls had been great but she needed a proper technician to do the job. She went to the conn panel.

"Peridot, this is Captain Peridot. Report to the lab right away," ordered Peridot.

A Pink haired Peridot appeared on the screen.

"This is Peridot reporting for duty," she said giving a hasty salute.

Behind her the warp pad she was rolling toppled.

"Peridot what are you doing?" asked Peridot.

"Since we are within walking distance of the Giant's battleground, I decided to requisition the warp pad for the Galaxy warp, Captain sir!"

"That's, actually quite clever. Very well, roll the warp pad in due haste to the warp room."

Peridot leaned back. If they were able to get into contact with Homeworld, then her job became much easier and quicker. It was time to make a report. She went to Steven's quarters and knocked on the door.

"What do you want now?" shouted Steven through the door.

"Is that anyway to speak to the person who just destroyed your enemies' base?" asked Peridot.

"Sorry Peridot but I can't let you in. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Pink Peridot has decided to install the Gem battlefield's warp pad in the Galaxy warp. We'll be able to reach the Diamond Authority."

"Er yeah isn't that dangerous?"

"Steven the only way we're going to survive this is to get help. Besides we need supplies."

"Okay but be careful."

"Steven when are you coming out?"

Silence was the only reply. Sighing Peridot decided to make herself a tea, one of the few food items she had learned to enjoy. With tea in hand she went to the bridge. As she waited for Pink Peridot she felt something tugging on her leg.

"I want to go to Summerfest," said Farid.

"Very well let Uncle Omar or Dr. Maheswaran take you," said Peridot.

"I want you to take me."

"Farid, not now I'm busy." Farid teared up. "Don't you cry on me. I have work to do. Now you can either watch me work or get Dr. Maheswaran to take you to Summerfest."

"Then what are you doing now?"

"I am waiting for the ship's Peridot to return with some vital equipment."

"Then where is she?"

As Peridot opened her mouth. The conn chimed.

"This is Peridot what is it?" asked the green Gem.

"Peridot this is Peridot. I've been arrested by someone called from the Ministry of Artifacts and Culture. They've impounded me and several of the Pearls."

"Where are you?" sighed Peridot.

"I'm at the policing station right across town."

"Fine, hold still. I'm coming."

Taking Farid in hand Peridot trudged out the bridge. Farid smiled. He was going to Summerfest after all.

After many delays thanks to Farid, Peridot finally made it to the police station. She towed giant strawberry eating Farid behind her.

"All right where is my crew?" asked Peridot to the dispatcher.

"They're in the back cells but first Mr. Mankel wants to speak to you."

The dispatcher lead Peridot into a small back office. After a few minutes an officious looking man in a business suit walked in.

"Ah, you're Peridot aren't you? Where's young Mr. Universe?" asked the man.

"He's resting in the ship. Why have you captured my crew?" asked Peridot as she crossed her arms.

"Miss-"

"Captain."

"Captain Peridot, your crew as you call it were caught poaching in the Giant's Battlefield. Now stealing historical treasures is a serious offense but to make matters worse these are artifacts of as yet unknown civilization."

"It's from my civilization. My people colonized the Earth several thousand years ago. Now let my people and their salvage go."

"Miss -Captain Peridot your claim is quite frankly is in the realm of science fiction."

"Mr. Mankel you are sitting in a room with a green skinned alien right now."

"I see your point. Still you can't just take what you like without the government's permission. There are forms that have to be filled."

"Fine give them to me."

"Those forms are in Oslo."

"And you do not have them on hand? As a civil servant you're doing a terrible job. Now release my crew, now!"

"I don't have the authority to release them."

"Well this has been a waste of time. I'm leaving."

She stalked back to the dispatcher.

"You release my crew this instant," demanded Peridot.

"Not so fast. Even if you've settled things up I still can't just release them to you. There are forms to fill out."

"Fine, hand them over."

"And then there's the matter of bail."

"Fine. Tell me which account to send it to."

Following the officer's instructions Peridot downloaded the bail money. "One more thing. Are you aware that fruits and vegetation at the Giant's battlefield is radioactive?"

Peridot knocked the strawberry Farid was eating out of his hands. A few minutes her shamefaced crew entered the room.

"Er, where is the warp pad Peridot was holding?"

"The Trolls altar? That has been confiscated."

"I don't have time for this."

Peridot stormed out of the building. Using her limb enhancers she scanned for the warp pad. It was on a lot next door. She pulled it to her with a tractor beam. The guard just stared open mouthed as she took it and her crew back to her ship.

When she got back to the ship another government official stood waiting nearby.

"Hello I'm Hans Olafsson Department of Immigration. Can I speak to the Captain of this ship?" said the man.

"Peridot, install the warp pad," muttered Peridot.

"Right away," answered Pink Peridot.

Peridot turned to the official. "Now what's the matter this time?"

"Can we step inside?"

"Go ahead but don't interfere with my work."

Olafsson ran after Peridot as marched into the ship. "Yes, you've been here for quite some time. How long are you planning to stay?"

"Until the ship is repaired. Then Steven and I will head back to Homeworld." Peridot handed a rather messy Farid to Linda Beacham.

"And what about the refugees you brought with you from New Abyssinia?" He scurried after Peridot as she walked through the corridors.

"Their hospital was destroyed. We could not leave them there," Peridot stepped onto the warp pad.

As she warped away Olafsson stepped onto the warp pad. "It's just that you brought over 200 people on your ship."

They were at the Galaxy warp. Pink Peridot was waiting at the newly restored warp pad.

"Did you just follow me?" asked Peridot.

"Yes, I did. For your information Osted is a small town. We can't accommodate those people for such a long time. Can't you send them back to where they came from?"

Peridot turned around. The rage was visible on her face.

"This is a racist thing isn't it? Dr. Maheswaran warned me but I didn't think that your species would be so stupid. Well Olafsson from the Department of Immigration, time is running out. Have you not seen the news? The Fryman Syndrome, the US war with well everybody? I am trying to save your pathetic species yet at every turn there's some bureaucrat trying to steal my time. Well no more.

I am going to warp off of this planet. I will get the equipment I need and then Steven and I will be leaving for good. You got that?"

"Wait," cried Pink Peridot. "You've still got the human baby."

On a small still functioning outpost a battered looking Peridot stepped off the Galaxy Warp. Confidently Peridot marched to a supply depot.

"I require 40 repair robinoids, a reality warping engine and a black hole warp drive for a large ship," she ordered while flashing her credentials to the quartermaster.

"Is that an organic lifeform?" asked the Laminar.

Behind Peridot little Amalia gurgled.

"Oh, shit," said Peridot.


	20. Hostile Territory

When Steven finally made it to his quarters he removed his bandages and looked in the mirror. From the looks of it he did not have much time. The human parts of him were mottled and discolored. In fact the only things that looked healthy were his gem parts despite their freakish color. Even if Peridot managed to repair the ship how could he convince the Diamond Authority that he was Pink Diamond as a rotted zombie?

He sat down on his bed and tried shapeshifting. Nothing. Still plain old Steven. There was a rancid smell in the air. It was time for a shower. As he cleaned himself, Steven saw a bottle of pink hair dye. One of the Pearls must have brought it for him.

A stupid, desperate idea popped into his head. He picked up the hair dye.

"Seamstress, come to my quarters. Make me my old outfit," ordered Steven through conn.

Suddenly the door pounded.

"Go away," he shouted.

"No, let me in this instant! Tell me what you are doing," shouted Peridot through the door.

More to stop the pounding Steven swung open the door. "I'm trying to make myself look like Pink Diamond. You happy?

Peridot did not look happy "Steven that's a nice idea but a hair dye job is not going to convince the Diamonds."

Steven's shoulders slumped, "I know."

"My Diamond I'm ready to fit you for your new outfit," butted in a Pearl.

The look of disappointment on Peridot's face hurt. "I'll leave you to it." She turned heel and left.

Steven turned to his seamstress, "I'm thinking about boots and leave out the chiffon."

The Pearl merely bowed. When she was done Steven looked in the mirror.

"So do I look like a Diamond?" he asked.

"Nothing in this room looks like Pink Diamond, Steven," said the Pearl.

"That we be all. You make go," said Steven sadly.

He put his hand on his face and discovered his human eye was blind. A wonderful horrible idea popped into his head. Taking out the scalpel in the first aid kit Steven sliced out a piece of flesh from his right arm. After a lot of bleeding pinkish Gem flesh filled the wound.

Steven gritted his teeth. He jabbed the scalpel right into his useless eye. It didn't even hurt. Then he blacked out.

Back on Homeworld Yellow sat on her throne. She listened to reports of Blue's progress. Though she had no stomach she felt nauseous. Yellow diamond had no love for the Earth yet she felt sorry for the humans. It was time to end this once and for all. She stood up.

"Pearl, warm up the arm ship. We're going to Earth," ordered Yellow Diamond.

As they traveled to Earth Yellow's Pearl sat uncomfortably at her station.

"Well speak up! Not that it stopped you with any one else in Homeworld," snapped Yellow Diamond.

"My Diamond, Blue Diamond coveted the Earth. Would not harvesting the Cluster be bad for relations?" said Yellow Pearl timidly.

"Blue wants to destroy the Earth. Waking the Cluster will do that and quickly too."

"Of, of course my Diamond," Yellow Pearl knew when to shut up.

Near a small part of North America Yellow started digging. Whether it was due to one of the many conflicts or an accident at a nuclear power station the area was highly radioactive. In no time she had reached the Cluster. Due to the small hole only its large arm emerged.

"Excellent, now dig yourself the rest of the way out and follow me to your next assignment," ordered Yellow Diamond imperiously.

The Cluster merely stuck up it's middle finger and retreated back down. From the bridge of her ship Yellow Diamond made that awful face again. She pounded on the arm of her chair.

"Fuck! What is it about Earth that makes Gems so rebellious? Let Blue have her damn Earth we're leaving."

She rose 100 kilometers up and fired a missile at the Cluster. It wouldn't damage the Cluster but it made Yellow feel better. With that done Yellow Diamond flew back to Homeworld in a foul mood.

Steven lifted his head from the floor. The pounding at the door had awakened him.

"Steven open up right this instant," shouted Dr. Maheswaran.

"In a minute," said Steven. He looked at himself in the mirror. There was blood on his clothes and face.

"Now, the Norwegian Health Agency wants to talk to you and Peridot," shouted Priyanaka.

"I said in a minute!" shouted Steven. He washed his face hastily and changed his shirt. Then he swung open the door.

"About time, Steven what have you been doing?!" Dr. Maheswaran gasped.

Blood was on the bed and floor. Steven's pants even had some blood on them. Despite healthy new eyes Steven was in even worse state than before.

"Never mind that. Tell me what you need me for?" said Steven.

A nervous looking man stepped up. "Yes, I'm Dr. Ingmar Johansen of the Health Ministry. There's been a nerve gas attack near Oslo by strange looking spherical robots. We need your help."

"Robinoids are Peridot's specialty. Try reaching her," replied Steven.

"We cannot find her," admitted Johansen.

"Then we'd better go look," said Steven.

Before Steven could leave to search a panicking Pink Peridot came rushing in.

"My Diamond Captain Peridot stepped onto the Galaxy warp and left with Amalia," shouted Pink Peridot.

"What?!" cried all three people. 

"She was being pestered by some official. She got so angry that she stepped onto the warp pad forgetting that Amalia was with her. Now she's on a Homeworld colony and I can't reach her" wailed Pink Peridot.

"Calm down, did you send a drone in?" asked Steven.

Pink Peridot wiped her nose, "I tried but the drone I sent was intercepted and now its in an antiques store. I'm so sorry my Diamond. Peridot was the nicest supervisor I ever had."

"There's still the matter of the nerve gas robinoids," added Johansen.

"Then let me go get her! Come Pink Peridot let's go to the Galaxy warp," said Steven.

"Not so fast! Steven move the fingers of your right hand," ordered Dr. Maheswaran.

"I don't have time for this Peridot and Amalia could be captured right now!" shouted Steven. Dr. Maheswaran gripped Steven's arm. "Dr. Maheswaran let me go!"

"No, this has gone far enough young man. You are going to the hospital right this instant."

"No I'm not!"

With a mighty shove Steven threw Dr. Maheswaran across the hall. He grabbed Pink Peridot's hand and ran down the corridor.

"Lt. Simpson stop him," shouted Dr. Maheswaran.

As Steven raced towards the ship's warp pad there was Lt. Simpson and a group of ship's Pearls waiting for him.

"Sorry dude, it's for your own good," said Simpson. He shot him with a tranquilizer dart. Steven fell down like a pile of bricks.

On a distant Homeworld colony Peridot had finally hid herself in a maintenance hatch. She clutched little Amalia to her chest.

"This is bad. This is bad. What am I going to do?" hissed Peridot.

Outside the hatch Peridot could hear the voices of the policing Topazes. A rank smell filled the hatch.

"Great, now you need changing. Where am I going to get diapers here?" said Peridot.

Peering out her hiding place Peridot saw her image on a large holoscreen. "Wanted Peridot cut 5XG for artifact theft. Peridot 5XG has taken a human. Humans are the property of Blue Diamond. A large reward will be given.."

Peridot was still thinking of what to do when it got dark. A trainer Peridot and her cadre walked past. After a hasty haircut Peridot joined them holding Amalia in her arms. When they got near the maintenance quarters Peridot stepped aside. The other Peridots went into a small building. Outside toys lay scattered about and on a clothes line were diapers and small green jumpsuits.

"Amalia we've just hit the jackpot," said Peridot.

Amalia screwed up here face and burst into tears.

When Steven awoke he was inside a speeding ambulance. He was strapped to a stretcher. Above him paramedics worked to save his life.

"Patient has a severe septicemia," said one.

"Pulse and blood pressure are low," said another.

A instrument beeped. "We're losing him!"

Steven sat up breaking off the straps. He pulled off his oxygen masks as the two very human paramedics blinked and then tried to hold him down.

"Sir I let us help you."

"If you don't go to hospital you'll die."

Steven however easily pushed them away, "I'm sorry but my friend needs me."With that Steven kicked open the door and fell out of the speeding ambulance.

He hit the ground running on a small forest road. As the ambulance stopped Steven ran into the forest. A branch hit his face. The voices of the paramedics called out to him. He nearly stumbled on a rock. More voices the ambulance wasn't alone. In desperation Steven dove into a thicket. The branches tore at his clothes. He was feeling dizzy but still he kept on running.

Finally he came to a clearing. It was the best and the worst thing that could have happened to him. There right in front of him was the Giant's battlefield. He was out in the open but blades of all sizes stood around him.

"Steven, get back in the ambulance, " shouted Dr. Maheswaran.

Steven grabbed a small blade and ran on.

"I don't think you know how serious this is," shouted Bart Simpson.

"No I don't think you know how serious this is!" shouted Steven. "Peridot is out there all alone. She's the only one who can fix this and if I don't get her back we're all doomed." Taking the blade Steven dug it in right next to his gem and started cutting.

"Noo!" screamed Dr. Maheswaran.

Blood spurted from Steven's belly. Dizzy from blood loss and pain Steven tugged at his gem. Lt. Simpson tackled him as Steven pulled out his gem.

"I did it," Those were the last words Steven said before he disintegrated.

The baby was hungry. Try as she might Peridot could not keep her quiet. From the nearby apartment another Peridot stepped out.

"Keep it down, its curfew. Do you want to get us all beaten?" said the new Peridot.

Peridot smiled, "How would like a contract where you don't have to worry about beatings?"

Near the giant battleaxe where Lt. Simpson tackled Steven the ambulance crew gathered up Steven's remains. Priyanka watched in silence as they placed his remains on a stretcher.

"The remains will be taken to Oslo," said Johansen. "Maybe we can find something to cure this latest plague."

Suddenly there was a burst of noise. The Pink Peridot was fighting with the ambulance crew over Steven's gem.

"You need to give that back."

"No I will protect my Steven Diamond at all costs," shouted back Pink Peridot.

"Pink Peridot, Steven is dead. Let the men do their jobs," sighed Priyanka.

Pink Peridot clutched Steven's gem, "No he's right here. You may have given up on him but I haven't. Now he is going to help me get Captain Peridot back and you can't stop me."

Being faster and stronger than a human being Pink Peridot overpowered the ambulance crew and ran off.

"Oh this is bad, Simpson get Pink Peridot back right away," said Priyanka.

Dawn came to a distant colony. Peridot looked down at Amalia she was sucking contentedly on a sugar fruit as she sat inside a robiniod. Reluctantly Peridot closed her up.

"Are you sure that she will be safe?" asked Peridot.

"Very, no other gem would think to look for her there," said the elder Peridot. The chips and cracks on her chest gem revealed her hard life.

"And I will simply fit in to your work crew?"

"Get up you lazy Gems. Time to work," shouted the Overseer as she pounded on the door.

The cadre of Peridots lined up and stepped out. Peridot slightly sweating entered their group with Amalia's robinoid right behind her.

The Overseer a large Moss Agate peered at Peridot. "Hmm another grown Peridot. Time for the heavy work then."

Under a barrage of shouts the Peridots trudged to the ship yard. Keeping her head down Peridot went to work. A couple of hours later the first opportunity came up. A distressed looking Emerald came in with her Sun Incinerator.

"Those Off Colors trashed my precious Sun Incinerator. It was a gift from my instructor too. Do whatever it takes to repair it okay?" ordered the Emerald.

"Certainly, we'll get right on it," assured the Overseer.

Once the short elite Gem had left the Overseer stared at the Sun Incinerator.

"Hmm, extensive damage to the engines, navigation computer shot and extensive damage to the outer hull. Peridots gut this ship and place the contents in our Sun Incinerator shell," ordered Moss Agate.

The head Peridot spoke up"But Admiral Emerald wanted-"

The Moss Agate jabbed her Gem disruptor. The Peridot shuddered as bright yellow lines formed on her body.

"I said now! And the next time you question my orders I will hit you so hard your heads will be spinning. Understood?"

"Yes your Brilliance!" shouted the Peridots.

"Now get back to work. I'm going to take a little break," ordered the Overseer.

"Now's our chance. Let's fix this bucket, pick up the Gemlings and fly this ship outta here," said Peridot.

"But we don't know how to pilot a ship," said a young Peridot.

"Well I do. C'mon what do you have to lose?" cried Peridot.

After a quick patch up the work group released their Gemlings from their cage. Once everybody was in Peridot took the controls and flew off.

In a dingy cafe Emerald was trying to enjoy a cup of tepid jalla when she saw her beloved ship fly by. She leaped up knocking over her chair.

"Sun Incinerator someone stole my Sun Incinerator- again," shouted Emerald.

The short Gem jumped up and down screaming curses as the ship flew off. Around her other Gems laughed at her temper tantrum.

If Pink Peridot had lungs they would be bursting. After snatching Steven- Pink Diamond's Gem Pink Peridot raced as fast as she could to the ship. Behind her in pursuit were the misguided humans in particular Bart Simpson. Being a Gem Pink Peridot had none of the limitations of a human. She could not feel fatigue and could run much faster than the average human.

Bart Simpson however was not an average human. His natural talent and military training made him an excellent runner. He was slowly but surely gaining on the slow sedentary maintenance Gem.

"Pink Peridot, drop the stone," he shouted.

"No, I will protect my Diamond with my life!" shouted Pink Peridot. The ship was getting closer and closer.

"Steven is dead. What you're doing isn't healthy."

Ignoring him Pink Peridot shouted out to the ship, "Open the door. I have Pink Diamond."

The door slowly opened. Pink in a sudden surge of energy ran forward and leaped into the ship. Before Simpson could reach her the door slammed shut. Inside gasping from exhaustion Pink Peridot handed the waiting Pearl Steven's Gem.

"I have retrieved Pink Diamond. Put her somewhere safe to recover," she gasped.

"I've just been on the phone with Dr. Maheswaran. What's going on?" cried Linda.

The two gems looked at each other. A few minutes later the ship's hatch opened and Farid and Linda were sent out the police surrounding the ship. Once they were safe the police officers started packing up.

"Wait! What are you doing? We have to go in," cried Dr. Maheswaran.

"Dr. Maheswaran, all humans have left the ship. The Gems have proven to be no threat. The worst thing we could charge them with is theft of a dead body. Now let's leave them alone to grieve," said the police officer.

"But – but"

"Let it go Maheswaran," snapped Simpson.

Inside the ship the Gem crew stood by expectantly. The head Pearl had placed Steven's gem on a pillow on Pink's over sized throne. Pink Peridot summoned a flying light drone to shine on it.

"Do you think that this is enough?" asked the cook Pearl.

"It's all we can do," answered Pink Peridot.

"So what do we do now?" asked the sempstress.

"We wait," answered the head Pearl.

A few days later in the middle of the night a small Norwegian army base detected an unidentified flying object entering Norwegian airspace. Because of the alien threat Major General Torrens was awoken immediately. Hastily getting dressed the Major General ordered a channel to the alien craft be opened.

"This is Major General Torrens you are in violation of Norwegian Airspace. Identify yourselves or we will forced to intercept you."

The radio crackled and screeched, "This is Peridot 5XG piloting the Sun Incinerator. I am escorting some Homeworld defectors to assist in the reconstruction of the Lacey Dare."

"Excellent we will send some fighters to escort you to our airbase."

"Did you not listen? I'm heading to Osted you clod." Then Peridot hung up.

Torrens put his hand on his face, "Gentlemen send out fighters to intercept."

A lieutenant spoke up, "Sorry sir they're already landing right outside of Osted."

In the middle of the night soldiers came running into the village of Osted. Knocking on all the doors they ordered a complete evacuation as a large ship came flying in. As the villagers packed up their belongings and headed out they saw the space ship fly past them to the Giant's Battlefield. As the army watched the ship landed.

"Alien craft this is the Norwegian army identify yourself," shouted the army commander a young man,

The hatch opened revealing the blinding light inside. A small form stepped out followed by another.

"Amalia, you naughty girl. I told you not to leave without my say so," scolded Peridot.

The soldiers aimed their weapons.

The young commander shouted again into his megaphone, "Once again identify yourself and state your purpose."

The green Gem stood up. "I am Peridot 5XG and I am here with my colleagues to save the Earth."


	21. The Waiting Game

Peridot stepped onto the bridge. The entire crew stood still, staring at Pink Diamond's throne. Not one gem made a sound as Peridot approached the over sized chair. She gasped. There nestled in a soft blanket lay Steven's gem. The only source of light a drone shone on his gem.

"How long has this been going on?" asked Peridot.

"Two maybe three Earth days," admitted Pink Peridot.

"This is not good. He's taking far too long to reform," Peridot lifted the gem and studied it for any cracks or microfractures.

"So what do we do now?" asked a young Pearl timidly.

Peridot stood up, "Outside I have a ship full of technicians and robinoids. With their help we will repair and upgrade the Lacey Dare."

"But without our Diamond what is the point?"asked Pink Peridot.

"To continue on with Pink Diamond's legacy. Steven loved and protected this planet. He believed that all life including ours had value and worth in their own right. He would want us to protect the Earth. He would want us to live free."

"All hail Pink Diamond!" shouted the crew as they all saluted.

They then burst into a flurry of activity, each to their assigned tasks. Peridot stepped out of the bridge and outside where her new cadre was waiting.

"My fellow Peridots, here are my orders. After you're all settled, you will transfer the Sun Incinerator's black hole drive and any other important systems into the Lacey Dare. It is to be your new home. Now how about I show you around and introduce you to the locals?"

The Peridots cheered. Taking lead Peridot guided them around Osted. She ignored the stares of the humans as she showed her new cadre the harbor, school and playground. She could not ignore Dr. Maheswaran and Farid as they came up to her.

"There you are. Give me Amalia," said Dr. Maheswaren.

"But everything's fine – ouch. Farid why did you kick me?" asked Peridot.

"You and Amalia went into space without taking me," said Farid as her kicked her again.

"Farid look at me. Space is a dangerous place. The reason I took so long coming back is that I was hunted. It was no vacation and it is certainly no place for children."

"Which is why I'm taking Amalia," said Priyanka as she pulled Amalia away from Peridot's back.

"Hey give her back!"

"No, Peridot in a fit of pique you endangered a baby and abandoned Farid. Now I know you didn't mean to but what's done is done. You missed Steven's funeral by the way."

"Steven is not dead."

"I beg to differ I saw the body myself."

"But his Gem is intact. Dr. Maheswaran, Gems are different what you see as our bodies are merely projections. It is not at all a supporting system like human body."

"Whatever, Steven is -was half human. Come on Farid let's go."

Peridot stood by helplessly as Priyanka dragged him and Amalia away. She could hear Farid crying as he went further and further away. Then Peridot felt a robotic hand touch her shoulder.

"Shall we run a rescue mission?" asked an old Peridot.

"No, it's better this way. Come on it's time for you to move in," replied Peridot.

The next morning Priyanka was having a hard getting Farid ready for daycare. The boy literally had to be dragged out of bed, had a temper tantrum over breakfast and now was sitting cross legged in front of the TV.

"Farid put your clothes on. It's time to go to daycare," said Priyanaka.

"No I want to stay and play video games," said Farid.

"We don't have time for this."

"Peridot had time. She always had time. She never sent me away to daycare."

Priyanka sighed and knelt down, "Farid you know that isn't true. Peridot may have seemed nice but she had no idea how to take care of you. Gems aren't like us. They don't have mommies and daddies and they certainly do not have children."

Outside the window Priyanka's jaw dropped as she saw a group of Peridots drop off some green children at the daycare next door. Farid looked up at her smugly.

"Farid get dressed. Your friends are waiting for you," said Priyanka firmly.

Meanwhile on the ship Peridot was inspecting Steven's gem through a set of jeweler's glasses when the conn rang.

"What?!" shouted Peridot.

"Captain, Hans Olafsson from the Department of Immigration is here, again," said a rather panicky Pearl.

"I don't have time for this. Send him away."

"Captain Peridot I insist. If you don't comply I will have to order you and your crew's deportation."

"Fine," Peridot opened the door. Olafsson came in smugly. "Now tell me what you want."

"Miss Peridot, yesterday you landed an alien craft on our soil amounting to what was essentially a mini invasion. Now despite your reassurances of keeping a low profile your people dropped their children off at the local daycare."

"We're in the middle of reconstructing a spaceship. We cannot have children running about."

"Be that as it may. There are protocols. You should have signed up the children into the daycare ahead of time."

"Noted, now go away."

"And there's the matter of your friends not having a work visa."

"Oh for the love of . Your love of protocol is absolutely insane."

"It is the checks and balances that protect us. Could you not have hired Norwegian citizens to do the work?"

"That is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard. No I cannot. Well Hans Olafsson, I hearby declare this ship as sovereign territory of the Pink Diamond Authority. As such the Peridots and my crew are now citizens of said territory and are free to work here. Now leave. You are no longer welcome."

Once he was gone Peridot turned to Steven's Gem. She tried scanning it. There were the usual microfractures but nothing she could put her finger on. She turned the conn on.

"Pearl, tell me is there any of Steven's healing factor left?"

"We have run out of healing factor, Captain."

"Fine, I really wish there was some way to heal Steven's gem."

Out of nowhere something nudged Peridot. She whirled around. "Lion, what are you doing here?"

Lion batted his eyelashes. He knelt down. "You want me to ride you? Hold on I'll get a bottle."

But Lion would not wait. He knocked Peridot onto his back and warped off. The next thing Peridot knew is that she was in some sort of garden. It seemed peaceful enough until the plants started moving. The vines lashed at Peridot's face.

"What after 5 000 years those clods didn't disarm their own security system? Talk about irresponsible," shouted Peridot.

A stray branch hit her upside the face. The green Gem stood up, "Right, time to do some pruning."

With her laser canons Peridot blasted the plant life again and again. Lion unmoved by this plant massacre instead walked away down a path.

"Hey wait for me!" cried Peridot.

She followed the Pink feline to a large fountain. At the center a large statue of Rose Quartz leaked tears while on the four corners sat smaller but still huge statues of Rose.

"Talk about a huge ego. Okay here goes." said Peridot.

She gently placed Steven's Gem in the fountain. The scratch disappeared but still no Steven.

"Thanks Lion, now to get a bottle," with a cough Lion spat out a glass bottle. "Wow thanks."

Once Peridot was done she mounted Lion. Instead of warping away Lion led her to a warp pad.

"Of course, why wouldn't this place have a warp pad," said Peridot as she warped back home.

Meanwhile at the daycare Anika and Helga, two daycare workers were watching their strange new charges. The green children were barely covered, wearing only diapers. They looked thin, dirty and slightly shocked as they stood in the playground.

"They just dumped their kids here. How could they do that?" asked Anika a small dark woman.

"What I'm concerned about is the state they're in," said Helga a large blonde woman.

"Well Captain Peridot did say they were former slaves."

"And the diapers, are they even toilet trained?"

"What I'm concerned about is how the other children will react to them. They're just so strange."

On the playground the human children were playing in their play gym.

"Hey you," called out a small boy.

"Me?" pointed one of the green children.

"All of you," said another boy. "Lets play a game."

"What game?" asked another green child.

"It's called space invaders and you're the invaders," said the first boy. "We hold down this fort and you try taking it from us."

The green children smirked. They charged at the play gym.

Back on the ship Peridot was staring at monitor. Pink Peridot came up to her.

"How's he doing?"asked Pink Peridot.

"According to the scans Steven is in there. His gem is showing electrical activity but it's like he's in a dream," replied Peridot.

"Any idea of how to wake him up?"

"No idea. It's up to him now."

"By the way there's someone called a social worker at the door."

"Oh crap."

The scent of bacon woke Steven up. He was lying in bed at the beach house while below he could hear Pearl scold Amethyst. He climbed down the stairs.

"Good morning Steven. Breakfast is ready," cried Pearl. "Amethyst that's for Steven!"

Steven's eyes sparkled. The table was groaning with food. Coffee, orange juice, bacon, eggs and even his favorite the together breakfast was there.

"That's okay there's plenty to eat," cried Steven.

He bit into his egg. It was perfect.

"Hey save some for your father," chided Garnet.

"Hey Stu ball, how about we eat that together breakfast?" asked Greg. When did Dad get here?

They dug into the waffles happily. Garnet watched on sipping her coffee and Steven drank gallons of orange juice.

"Steven I'm glad you're enjoying yourself but we have some pressing business to discuss," said Pearl as she delicately cut a fried egg. She bit into it. "Steven you have to wake up."

"But I'm already up. Everything's fine."

Garnet sadly shook her head. "No it's not. It's time to let us go."

"It's time to go, dude," added Amethyst sadly.

"But you're all my family. I'm not going anywhere," cried Steven.

"Steven none of this is real. We all died a long time ago," said Greg sadly.

"No, stop lying to me!" Steven shouted.

He knocked over his juice and ran out of the house. He did not notice that the sky was an unnatural shade of Pink nor did he notice how pristine the town was as he ran towards Connie's house. When he finally got there he pounded on the door.

"Open up, I need to see Connie right away," said Steven.

The door slowly opened and Doug Maheswaran stepped out. He knelt down and put his hand on Steven. Somehow Steven noticed he was wearing Bermuda shorts.

"Connie's not here, Steven," he said softly.

"But why not? It's summer and school's out."

"She made her choice. It saddens me but I did my best."

"Mr. Maheswaran why are you wearing shorts? Shouldn't you be working?"

Doug Maheswaran smiled sadly, "You don't get it do you? I don't need to work but you do. Steven it's time to go. You have responsibilities."

"But what about Connie? Your wife?"

"What about Peridot? She needs you."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I'm waiting for my wife and drinking a lot of mango lassis. Goodbye Steven," with that Doug Maheswaran shut the door.

For awhile Steven stood there. Then he walked back into town. There were many unfamiliar faces and for once Mr. Smiley looked happy. Something was very wrong here. Steven walked back home.

Back in the real world Peridot greeted a coldly furious woman.

"Yes I'm Carla Manning from the child welfare agency," said a tall dark woman. "Due to some disturbing reports from the Osted Day Nursery, I'm here to check out the living conditions of the children."

Behind her a buzzsaw whined and a piece of the Sun Incinerator's hull fell to the ground.

"Yes, of course. I ask you to be watch your step we're undergoing construction. Come with me," said Peridot.

They passed by a clothesline. A Pearl was hanging up the little jumpsuits.

"You had clothes for them? Why didn't you dress them before taking them to daycare?" gasped Carla.

"Because they were dirty. Now put on this helmet and follow me," said Peridot as she led the social worker into the Sun Incinerator.

"Captain the black hole drive has been installed. Unfortunately the Lacey Dare's computer is obsolete," said a worker Peridot.

"Fine, I'll install the Sun Incinerator's computer in the Lacey Dare myself," Peridot turned to Carla. "As you can see things are a little hectic right now. We're in the process of moving. Come, I'll show you to the children's quarters"

Peridot led Carla down a set of stairs to the master bedroom. Being watched by a Pearl a baby Peridot sat in a makeshift crib. While in the center lay a large bed.

"I must warn you. My fellow Peridots just escaped from slavery. They don't necessarily have everything. We're just starting out a new life," said Peridot.

"And you just have the one bed? Where does everyone sleep?" asked Carla.

"Gems don't need to sleep."

"Oh, then let me see your kitchen then."

"We don't need to eat either," Carla stared in disbelief. "But we do have a light chamber. This is how we absorb the energy we need."

Peridot opened a hatch. Inside lay a naked worker Peridot. The worker sat up and covered herself.

"Forgive me Captain. I'll get back to work right away," stammered the worker.

"No need. Spend as much time as you want," replied Peridot.

"Right, it seems like you're tending to the needs of the children but what about clothing and shoes?" asked Carla.

"We haven't had the time to acquire them."

"And what about their education?"

"On their off shifts the trainer Peridots would teach their gemlings."

"Okay, I'm satisfied for now but the next time I'm here I want to see a bed for every child."

"Will do."

"And clothing."

"I'll get the seamstress to make clothes right away."

"One more thing. The daycare shuts down in an hour. Don't be late."

Peridot sighed. Yet another distraction. By the time she got to the daycare the manager and owner was waiting for her. Anika Hanson crossed her arms angrily.

"I'll have you know that we do not want your children back here again," said the woman hotly.

"What did they do?"

"Well for starters they played far too roughly with the other children."

"Gemlings you will apologize to your playmates' parents at once!" The Gemlings bowed. Peridot turned to Carla, "Yes, sorry about that. Gems are far stronger than humans."

"And then they wrecked the playground. They disassembled the play gym."

"We are mechanically inclined. Gemlings repair the play center at once!"

In a flurry, the little green children ran towards the ruins of the play ground. Before Annika's eyes they rebuilt the play gym as good as new.

"Well very good but they still don't know about our customs."

"What do you expect they only came here yesterday. Gemlings, it is time to go home."

When they got back to the ships Peridot ordered them to move their toys to the Lacey Dare. Then Peridot decided to visit the seamstress.

"Pearl I need you to make some more clothing and shoes for the Gemlings."

"As you command Captain."

Peridot heard the sound of arguing outside the seamtress' room. She found two Gems, Peridot and a Pearl about to come to blows.

"What is going on?" Peridot shouted.

The Pearl saluted, "Your Brilliance these miscreants were tearing up the bowling alley."

"We need quarters," shouted back the worker Peridot.

"Did Steven show any interest in the bowling alley?"asked Peridot.

"No, he did not," said the Pearl timidly.

"Then let them tear it up as well the games room."

"But- but what if Pink Diamond comes back?"

"Do you think after keeping you locked up and forgotten for over 5 000 years she deserves the bowling alley?"

"Er no?"

"Then let them tear out the bowling alley and the toy room as well."

Another Pearl stepped up, "Captain."

"What!?"

"There are some women at the door."

"Fine I'll go see what they want."

Peridot found a group of locals waiting for her. The lead woman stepped forward and saluted.

"Greeting we come in peace."

"What do you want this time?"

Another woman stepped up carrying a basket, "Yes we heard about the children and well, we went around town and got some things for you."

Peridot looked in the box, "Wow thanks."

"It's nothing much," said the first woman. "It's just some old toys and clothes. We heard about what you went through in space and we thought this might help."

"It does, thank you."

As the group turned to leave the second woman turned around. "One more thing, it is getting rather late shouldn't the children be in bed?"

"But it's still light out."

"We're above the arctic circle, bye."

And so Peridot had led the children to Pink Diamond's bed. Once they were asleep Peridot worked on installing the Sun Incinerator's computer herself. All the while Steven's Gem looked on.

Outside the worker Peridots had finished their work for the day.

"Well that's the Sun Incinerator gutted. Time to disassemble the hull," said 3TR.

"But I was looking forward to spending time with my baby," said 5ND.

"Why don't we order the robinoids to convert the Sun Incinerator to it's base components?" asked 3YP.

"Still, we did not get leave from the captain," answered 3TR.

"But don't you get it? We're free now. We don't have to work ourselves to exhaustion and we can feed as much as we like," said 3YP.

"I heard of something called iced cream," remarked 5ND.

"Well then let's pick up the children and get this iced cream," said 3TR.

The Gemlings were asleep on a massive pink bed. They looked so cute wearing little onesies made from Pink Diamond's stuffed animal collection. 5ND shook one of the children awake. The child rubbed her eyes.

"Get up. We're going to get some iced cream," announced 5ND.

The Gemling's cheer awoke the others. Within minutes a mini army of cheering green children and adult Peridots left the ship. They walked into town not noticing how few people were on the street. 3TR scanned the streets for the purveyor of the legendary iced cream. She found it right next to the town's harbor. It seemed strangely empty.

"Open up, we're here to requisition your iced cream," shouted 3TR.

"It's no use. The shop's closed," said a funny smelling human.

"But we want our iced cream," shouted a young Peridot.

"It's 3 am. The shop owner's in bed as you should be."

"Well is there any place that is open?"

"This isn't a big city like Oslo. Come back in the morning. Say do you guys happen to have any beer?"

"What's beer?" asked 5NR but the human had already walked off.

Back at the ship Peridot had just finished installing the ship's new computer when the head Pearl walked in.

"How's Steven doing?" she asked.

Peridot wiped herself off, "Not very well. His gem is pristine. He's showing neural activity but he's just not emerging. I wish I knew what to do."

"Maybe this environment does not please him," Peridot looked confused. "Hear me out. The Steven has lost everything, his home, his cadre. His heart is broken. Maybe a more friendly environment would make him emerge."

"You're right and I've got just the thing."

Steven returned to the Beach house. The Gems and his father were gone without a trace. Steven sat down on the couch and screwed his eyes shut. Nothing happened. It would have been nice if he knew how to return to the real world. He laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

With repairs complete Peridot rented out a small cottage out on the shore. As she tinkered with some robinoids visitors both human and Gem came to see her.

When she wasn't tinkering she would talk Steven's gem. Pink Nephrite would come to report every day on the status of the ship.

The days grew shorter. A frightened hunter reported seeing some blue robinoids in the forest. Osted's mayor came to consult her about an evacuation plan for the town. Peridot's limb enhancers started to hurt.

It was Peridot's voice that finally awoke Steven. He was in bed and back in the beach house but it seemed different. Rose's picture was nowhere to be seen. Down below Peridot was cooking something in the kitchen.

"Now the mayor wants to know how many people the Lacey Dare can hold. The Lacey Dare, what a childish name," said Peridot.

His feet hit the floor. Peridot whirled around. She dropped the waffles.

"Steven," cried Peridot. She ran towards him and hugged him.

From her estimates Steven had grown 15 centimeters but she was still looking down at him. From his sexual interface equipment he was still male but everything else was different. His hair and skin were now pink. His eyes were also pink with diamond shaped pupils. He was also slimmer.

"You're really here," sobbed Peridot.

"er, Peridot do you have any clothes?" asked Steven.

"Of course, look at you. You've changed so much."

"So have you. What happened to your hair? And you're bigger."

"I am not. I just got a haircut is all."

"No Peridot, you've grown up."

Peridot thought back to what had happened in the past few weeks. The escape from the colony, the freeing of the Peridots, the fight to save humanity and the constant dealing with bureaucracy. It was something the old Peridot would never do.

"You're right. Now let's go home."


	22. The Invasion

Steven was just putting on a pair of pants when Dr. Maheswaran and a strange man in black burst into the cottage.

"Peridot this is Pastor Arnesson. He's here to – Steven?! Is that you?," gasped Priyanka. Shocked Priyanaka ran forward and hugged Steven. "How did this happen? When did this happen? Why are you Pink?"

" Er, Dr. Maheswaran can you let me put my pants on first?" said Steven.

"I should probably go," said Pastor Arnesson.

Peridot crossed her arms, "The answers in order are yes this is Steven, he never died, early this morning and Steven is a Gem."

"But it's already noon," said Dr. Maheswaran.

Steven and Peridot blushed furiously.

"Whatever! Now let's just summon a pod before your pastor tells the entire town!" answered Peridot.

When the pod came Steven and Peridot stepped in without saying a word. They flew off leaving Dr. Maheswaran behind.

"Peridot is the transmitter working?" asked Steven.

Peridot smiled, "Perfectly, but Steven I must warn you things are a little different now."

"How so?"

"Remember when I warped to a colony? Well in order to escape I had to get a little help."

The pod landed and Steven stepped out and onto a toy. It emitted a loud squeak and a little green girl ran forward.

"That's my toy you clod!" shouted the little Peridot.

"Steven, this is one of the new members of my crew. 7KW that's not nice you will apologize to Steven right this instant!" said Peridot.

"But he -"

"Now!"

The little Peridot muttered an apology and ran off with her toy.

Peridot continued,"As I was saying, while on the colony I recruited a group of Peridots and their families. We have 10 working Peridots and 15 children. With their help I was able to make the ship fully operational but as you can see they have made it their home."

"Noted now let's go to the control room," said Steven.

As soon as Steven reached the bridge Pink Peridot and the Pearls came rushing forward.

"Steven you're finally back," shouted Pink Peridot.

"Steven we missed you so much," cried a Pearl.

"Don't leave us," said another.

"Ladies, ladies please give me some room. Pink Peridot activate the subspace transmitter. It's time I claimed the Earth," announced Steven.

"Not dressed like that you're not," said the seamstress. "It's time to make your outfit."

The Pearl led Steven away. For awhile everybody was silent. Then they started jabbering away.

"Enough, Pink Peridot tell me the ship's status," ordered Peridot.

"The local military and town council came to inspect our supplies and life support systems. They were concerned about our oxygen recycling system," replied Pink Peridot.

"How so?" asked Peridot.

"We er don't have one."

"Fine I'll install one myself. Worker Peridot where are you and your children housed right now?"

"In the old toy room Captain."

"Fine. I'm going to research Oxygen recycling systems."

"Captain there's a group of angry humans outside the front hatch," said a junior Pearl.

"Whatever, tell them we're not taking any calls," with that Peridot stalked off.

In the quiet of her office Peridot studied the available oxygen recycling systems made on Earth. "Oh Stars none of these systems are even adequate. How can I produce a decent oxygen recycling system?" Then Peridot stared outside at the forest and an idea formed in her head.

Going out the rear hatch Peridot and a group of brown robinoids stepped out into the forest. There were plenty of oxygen recycling systems right under her nose.

"Right, dig up and transplant all the plant life with the root systems intact into the bowling alley within a 50 meter radius," ordered Peridot.

A half hour into the operation Peridot saw a flash of silver. She hid behind a tree as vicious looking robinoids crept past her. Suddenly the conn trilled.

"Captain, we're detecting enemy robinoid activity near our location," reported Pink Peridot.

"Wow, thanks I didn't know!" hissed Peridot.

"Captain?"

"Just open the back door and prepare for takeoff."

Meanwhile in Osted, the mayor sat with her council. She had just received reports of sightings of blue robinoids.

"I guess we have no choice, get the buses we're going to evacuate the town," said the mayor.

When Anika Hanson heard the evacuation order she could not leave right away. There were the children to be dealt with the daycare's and her own. As soon as she received the call she called the children in right away. Then according following lock down procedures she locked the door and closed the curtains.

"Now children gather your things and be very quiet," she ordered.

"But I'm bored," whined little Carl.

The look Anika gave him shut him up. Ordering Helga to watch the children she called the school. The school was taking the children straight to the ship. That was her children safe. Now what about her charges?

The first knock at the door came. The Innesbrookes took their daughter straight into their van. Then it was Carlssons and the Muellers. Finally all Helga and all the children had left except for one, a grubby looking little girl.

"Ingrid, where are your parents?" asked Annika.

"Mommy's having a nap and Daddy's on vacation," said Ingrid. Her father had been on vacation for six months.

"Fine, help me pack then," sighed Annika.

Annika snatched a suitcase and tossed in whatever clothes she could find. Still there was probably more that she should take. Suddenly someone knocked at the door.

"This is the fire department, leave the building now. The evacuation buses are waiting at the town square. Annika looked around and grabbed a box. Then she ran downstairs and took little Ingrid in tow.

At the town square was a minor riot. Panicking people crowded around the bus. A pink skinned woman and her child attempted to board the bus.

"Why does she get to go on the bus? She's not even from around here," shouted a lout.

"Sir just wait your turn. We have a seat waiting for you," said a police officer.

"Where's my mommy?" asked Ingrid.

"She's probably on the bus," smiled Annika.

The school bus passed them. Her children were safe. Then the senior home's excursion vehicle and other cars. The angry mood deflated and the crowd formed a line. Ingrid whined as the line inched forward. Finally they were inside.

"Where's Mommy?" asked Ingrid.

"She's probably on another bus," lied Annika.

A child screamed a blue robinoid stepped out onto the street. The bus drove off.

Inside the Lacey Dare Peridot surveyed the screens before her.

"Captain, 15 robinoids are approaching our location and more are coming," reported Pink Nephrite.

"There's a convoy of vehicles coming from Osted. The robinoids are heading straight for them," said Pink Peridot.

"Activate the weapons systems and aim for the robinoids," ordered Peridot. "Have armed Pearls waiting at the entrance. Steven nice of you to join us."

"Had to look the part," replied Steven.

The young man looked so much like Pink Diamond now. Not only were his skin and hair pink but he was now wearing a pink outfit. He had forgone the frills, the tutu and the silly pom poms on his feet. He straightened up.

"Peridot, open a channel. It's time to end this," said Steven. Sitting down on Pink Diamond's throne Steven looked into the camera. "This is Pink Diamond. The Earth is under my jurisdiction. I order you to cease your attack and leave the planet. Any aggression on its inhabitants will be interpreted as an act of war. I repeat leave my planet or suffer the consequences."

A large Yellow face appeared on the screen, "This is Yellow Diamond, prove it. If you truly are Pink Diamond then I order you to fly your ship and come face us."

The screen flickered and an angry Blue Diamond spoke, "Make your claims at Homeworld's high court. That is if you can." The screen shut off.

"Perri warm up the ship. It's time to go to Homeworld."


	23. Homecoming

Captain Lars was having a horrible time of it. Sure the space yacht he had stolen from the two Gem scientists was in much better condition than the Sun Incinerator and more anonymous too. It was just that it was far too small.

"Fluorite, could you please unfuse?"asked Lars.

"You wouldn't ask that of Rhodonite," snapped Fluorite.

"Yeah well Rhondonite's ass in all in my face."

"And who made you captain?"

"You all did. If it wasn't for me you'd still be stuck on Homeworld's catacombs."

Suddenly the ship's communicator trilled.

"Oh thank gods," said Rutile.

The view screen snapped on and Steven of all people sat on some sort of throne. He looked different- older and more mature. The fact that he had pink hair and skin also helped too.

"This is Pink Diamond, the protector of Earth and all its inhabitants. I invite you to join my court. Every Gem is welcome, the oppressed, the broken and even the off colored. Now is the time to experience your true potential, to be be free. Join me and make a new home. Meet me at these coordinates..."

"Captain I predict we have been going the wrong way," said Padparascha.

They came from around the galaxy, in ships of all shapes and sizes. There were broken down battleships, several yachts, a few garbage scows and even an old cruise ship. Steven greeted them all with open arms. Finally Lars and the Off Colors came in their tiny little yacht. When their ship docked they all burst out tumbling into the Lacey Dare.

Steven ran into Lars' arms, "Lars man good to see you! It's been a while."

"No thanks to your aunts where are they?" said Lars.

"They're not here."

"Good because the last stunt they pulled nearly had us all killed."

"Captain," said Padparascha.

"Man, it'll be so good to go Beach City and see my folks," Steven looked guilty. "What, what's wrong?"

"Lars, Blue Diamond sent a plague to Beach City. As a result everyone in Beach City died including Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and my Dad."

"What- what about my Mom and Dad?"

"I predict that they were on vacation at the time," lied Padparascha.

"I don't know sorry," said Steven.

"Steven, I know you want to help but I just want to be alone right now."

When Steven had left Lars sobbed into his cape. His crew clustered around him.

"I said I want to be alone right now. Go find the break room or something," said Lars.

Steven found Peridot working in the new agricultural wing setting up the watering system. She looked tired. Still Steven crept up behind her and placed his head on her shoulder.

"You know I have a nice large bed in my cabin," cooed Steven.

"Steven, you startled me! If you're really serious about helping out how about you help me plant some crops," said Peridot.

Peridot handed him some seeds and showed him how to plant them. He worked for a little while but then he turned to Peridot.

"Peridot, this is all very -nice but wouldn't it be better if we dropped the folks of Osted somewhere safe on Earth?"

"You don't understand do you? Right, we're going to the human's quarters."

Peridot led him to one of the smaller rooms. Inside several townsfolk clustered around the large screen. Young and old, rich and poor they spoke not a word as they watched some sort of horror movie. There was an air of hopelessness about them.

Steven knew exactly what to do. He marched up and turned off the screen.

"Okay time to turn off the movie," he announced.

"That wasn't a movie. It was the news," snapped Dr. Omar.

"As you can see from the news Steven there isn't a safe place on Earth right now. But you are right, it is time to stop watching TV," said Peridot. The group groaned. "And in the morning let's put some lighter fare on instead."

Once the was empty Steven turned to Peridot. "All right I get it. First thing in the morning we are heading straight to Homeworld to make my claim to Earth."

The next morning Steven arranged a fleet meeting. All the ships' captains including Lars were present. They all looked so eager while Peridot looked tired. Steven took his seat at the head of the table.

"All right thank you all for coming on such short notice. You all have your reasons for joining my cause but now it is time to talk about the next step," stated Steven. "I plan to return to Homeworld and make my claim upon the Earth."

The room erupted with shouting. Infuriated Peridot slammed limb enhancer on the table.

"Quiet you clods let our Diamond speak," she shouted.

"You all have your reasons for joining my court but you all have one thing in common. You are looking for a home, a safe place. By claiming the Earth as my colony I will give you that home. Now what I want with you is a strategy on how to do that. Peridot?"

Peridot showed the recording of Blue and Yellow's transmissions. After it was done the room fell silent.

"So do you have any suggestions?" asked Peridot.

Steven's old lawyer adjusted her monocle, "This was clearly a direct challenge. If you can pilot this vessel straight to Homeworld, Steven, my Diamond then you can prove that you are indeed the Diamond you claim."

"Not a problem," said Steven.

"Steven wait, piloting a ship is all well and dandy but this are Diamonds. They're on a whole different level than other Gems you can't just go in and simply lie to them. They'll scan your gem and see," said Lars.

"Well that's fine since I am a Diamond," replied Steven.

"What?! I mean how do you- how did that happen?" spluttered Lars.

"Well, a few months ago I found out that my Mom, Rose Quartz was actually Pink Diamond. She faked her own shattering so she could live on Earth then she had me. As her son I inherited her gem so I am a Diamond and the Earth is technically mine."

"I don't know what a son is but our best bet will be to convince the Diamonds that you are the Pink Diamond and not merely a Pink Diamond. Tell me do you have any of Rose Quartz's memories," asked Blue Zircon.

"Just the occasional glimpses when I dream," replied Steven.

"Well it was over 5000 years ago and the corrupting blast was said to be traumatic. If we claim data loss we might be able to pull it off," said Blue Zircon.

"But Steven you can't just fake being someone else," cried Lars.

"Why not? My mother did it for over 6 000 years," said Steven.

Lars' jaw dropped.

Peridot quickly stepped in, "What Steven means to say is that we have Pink Diamond's original crew. They are grateful to Steven for freeing them and will help coach him."

"Well you all know the plan. Now return to your ships and accompany me in my armada, dismissed," ordered Steven.

Lars and Blue Zircon stayed behind as the other captains left.

"Steven, this is crazy, dangerous. This isn't one of your little missions. You know nothing of Homeworld," exclaimed Lars.

"I know but if I am save to save the Earth I've got to do this," said Steven.

"There's nothing I can do to convince you is there?"

"Nothing."

"You really have grown up haven't you?"

"I guess I have. Now if you excuse me I have to go to the bridge," said Steven.

As the young man left with Peridot Blue Zircon ran after them, "Steven, let me tell you about the changes that have happened since the civil war.."

"Tell it to me when we get to the bridge," said Steven.

Peridot spoke up, "Actually Steven we're not going to the bridge. While I was repairing the ship I found something interesting."

The young technician led Steven and Blue Zircon to a large Pink room. On either side there were huge pits that remind Steven of giant seats while in the center was a raised platform with two footprints etched into the floor.

"This as far as I can tell is the true bridge. From here Pink Diamond controlled her ship. It is vital that you fly the Lacey Dare all the way to Homeworld yourself. Pink Nephrite and myself will give you guidance on how to fly this thing," said Peridot.

The green Gem rubbed her arm tiredly. The life just seemed to have drained out of her. Considering she had been working almost non stop it made sense.

"Peridot you don't look well," said Steven.

"It just my limb enhancers are acting up."

"Well go see Grandma Peridot and get some rest. Pink Nephrite can help me fly the ship."

Peridot gave a tired salute. She went over to the Peridot's quarters. It was crowded and noisy but Peridot liked it. The noise stopped as Peridot entered the room. All the worker Peridot stood up and saluted her.

"Relax it's just me. Is Grandma Peridot here?" asked Peridot.

"I am who you speak of," said the oldest Peridot. "What brings you here?"

"It's my limb enhancers. They're starting to ache."

"Hmm you appear to be unfolding. Your form has outgrown them."

"I know that but without my limb enhancers I won't be able to fulfill my duties. There must be something you can do."

"Usually a Peridot is fitted with limb enhancers when she's fully unfolded. What was your original mission?"

"I was to watch over the Cluster as it emerged and destroyed the planet."

"Ah, so you were never expected to survive. Tell me did you not survive without your limb enhancers when you were a captive of those Crystal Gems?"

"You but I was weak. Without my limb enhancers I can't do anything."

"You saved the Earth without them. Remove your limb enhancers and get some rest. You can get some new limb enhancers when we reach Homeworld."

"Thanks, is it alright if I stay here a little while?"

"I was thinking someplace quiet."

Peridot took her leave and left the worker Peridots. She went into Steven's quarters. Like he had said there was a nice large bed waiting for her. She stripped down and fell asleep.

The next thing she knew a Pearl was shaking her awake.

"Captain, captain time to get up we have arrived at Homeworld," said the Pearl.

"How long was I out?" asked Peridot.

"I do not know. I had a hard time finding you. You must get dressed. All four courts of the Diamond Authority have gathered for a welcoming rally."

Peridot rubbed her eyes. "You're the Seamstress correct?"

"That is one of my duties, correct."

"Then I'd like you to get your hands on something loose and green."

Within half an hour Peridot raced onto the ship's hull. Steven was waiting for her.

"About time you got here. Why are you wearing a smock?" said Steven.

Peridot reared up to her full height. Without her limb enhancers she was a petite 5 feet tall.

"I have been working nonstop repairing the ship and making the humans comfortable. I think I earned the right to relax," said Peridot.

"Look someone's coming," shouted Lars.

Two huge bubbles one yellow and one blue floated towards the ship. They landed on the top of the hull taking up most of the space. With a mighty bang they burst revealing Yellow and Blue Diamond and their respective Pearls at their feet. Blue Diamond peered down Steven could feel the rage radiating from her.

"So the pretender has arrived. That's quite an immersive armada you have and your court filled with defects and discards. And what are these?" Blue Diamond snatched Linda Beacham up.

"She is a member of my court. Put her down or face the consequences," said Steven.

"Spoken like a true Diamond but I have yet to believe it," said Yellow Diamond.

"Oh I am Pink Diamond and I can prove it," said Steven.

Using his powers Steven released his aura. The Diamonds stopped. Linda Beacham fell to the ground. Blue rushed over and picked up Steven nuzzling her.

"Pink, you've been alive all this time. How did you survive? What happened?" cried Blue.

"Enough put me down. It's all a little hazy. I lost most of my memories during my transformation to this form. The Pearl told me what happened. I became Rose Quartz and started the civil war. When I got tired of fighting I faked my own shattering. I barely survived the corruption blast that you sent and only saved a couple of my friends. I lived on the Earth in peace for over 5 000 years," said Steven.

"And where are these friends of yours? And why do you look like that? Blue can you please stop crying? I can't see," said Yellow.

"The Crystal Gems are all dead now. They died during the last contagion you sent to my planet. As for this form Mom fell in love with a human and became me."

"Hmm brave and direct. I loved Pink but she was not like that. Robinoids scan this pretender right this instant," ordered Yellow Diamond.

Large cone shaped robinoids floated up. They homed in on Steven and scanned his gem.

"Scan confirmed,Gem type Diamond. Forgive us your brilliance," said one of the robinoids.

They gave a small bow and flew off. The two larger Diamonds looked down angrily.

"Being a Diamond is more than having a Gem. It is about responsibility to your colonies and to your Gems. When you left us you gave up your rights to that title," hissed Blue Diamond.

"I have been protecting my planet and its people for over 5 000 years," answered Steven.

Yellow peered down, "Good point but I'm still not convinced. Very well you can both state your claims in court. Be there at 700 nings tomorrow."

"You can't expect to judge between the both of us," protested Blue.

"I won't be. White Diamond will be the one presiding," said Yellow.

There was an ominous silence from all the Gems. Even the Pearls looked frightened. Steven opened his mouth to speak but his lawyer shushed him. Then the Diamonds left leaving the crew of the Lacey Dare alone.

"Right, my Diamond time to prepare your case," said Blue Zircon.

"The crew is getting restless. They want leave," mentioned Peridot.

"And also the humans. I think short outing will do them good," added Dr. Maheswaran.

"My crew and I will help with that," added Lars.

"Excellent, er carry on," said Steven.

When he and Blue Zircon got to his quarters he felt embarrassed. The room was in such a mess. He lifted a pile of clothing from a chair and motioned Blue Zircon to sit.

"Your Brilliance," started Blue Zircon.

"Steven," he corrected.

"The Diamonds will not only test you to see if you are a Diamond but whether or not you are Pink Diamond. Tell me what impressions you have of your mother?"

"Well everybody said that she was a kind loving person but as time went on it was revealed that she was selfish, cowardly and irresponsible. As time passes by I lose more and more respect for her."

"Oh boy.."

Zircon slumped in her chair. It was going to be a long night.

Priyanka Maheswaran was checking in on the elderly when a caped figure barged in.

"Good news everybody we're going on an outing to Homeworld. Get ready to see the sights and experience a brand new planet," he cried.

The folks from the rest home grumbled. A worker from the home stepped forward.

"Is there wheelchair access on Homeworld?" she asked.

"Er, no?"

"Maybe you should ask some of the younger residents," said Priyanka kindly.

"er yeah I'll do that," replied Lars.

Within a few minutes a large group of people had gathered at the hatch. Lars felt disappointed as most of the people were Gems. Still there was an attractive looking Gem.

"And who might you be?" said Lars winking.

"I'm Peridot," she replied.

"Which Peridot?"

"Oh didn't Steven tell you anything about me. I'm the Peridot who came to Earth. I got captured by those Crystal Clods and saved the Earth from the Cluster. Did Steven not tell you anything about me?"

"We know we would have gotten to Earth much sooner if he had sent you," replied Padparascha.

"Er, yes brings you on our tour?" asked Lars.

"I'm not. I'm taking my fellow Peridots on a tour."

"We've never been to the capital," added a little Peridot.

"And then I'm going to purchase a new set of limb enhancers," replied Peridot.

"Would you like to join our group? Just to make sure I don't accidentally poison anybody?" Lars gave his winning smile.

"No."

With that Peridot left the hatch with her group of Peridots. Lars straightened up.

"Right, since there are so many of you we'll be taking several trips throughout the day. The first trip will be a couple of hours. We'll take a short trip to the alien market.."

Peridot had just left the ship when she felt a small form bump into her.

"Farid what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I want to come with you to see Homeworld," said the little boy.

"Farid we're going to do Gem stuff. It is not something that would interest you. Go back to Captain Lars."

"You can't tell me what to do. You're just a kid."

"Farid I much older than you and the captain of the ship. I order you to go back." Farid just sat on the ground. "Get up Farid this is no time for games."

"No, I want to come with you," Farid screamed and yelled.

Peridot could feel all of Homeworld staring at them. "Farid you're making a scene."

"I don't care. I'm not letting you ignore me."

"Perhaps we can take him along," said Granny Peridot.

"Whatever, time to get some new clothes," said Peridot.

They went to a small shop. On display was a Zircon court outfit. The other Peridots looked reluctant but Peridot just walked in confidently.

"Yes I would like to get some new outfits for my crew," said Peridot confidently.

The shop's owner waved the shop's Pearl away. "And who might you be? Where is your owner?"

"We are not owned by anybody. We're members of Pink Diamond's court." To make her point Peridot flashed the official credit card.

"er yes of course but I'm not sure this shop is for you."

"What do you mean?"

"We're ah Blue store and we specialize in leisure wear."

"Well leisure is what we're all about. Just get some Pink Diamond patches."

All the other Peridots cheered. They set to work trying on new outfits. The older Peridots smiled as they put cute new outfits on their children. The Peridots chattered among themselves and the shop filled with a festive air. Even the shop's Pearl smiled. Everyone was happy except Farid.

"What's the matter Farid?" asked Peridot.

"This is boring. When are we going to do something fun?" said the boy sulkily.

"Well I told you this was a trip for Peridots."

"But what about me? We never do fun stuff. You're always working and never have time to play with me."

"Farid look at me. These Peridots have never been free in their lives. They never had nice clothes, or new toys or even had time to play. So let them have this."

"You promise to play with me?"

"Of course."

Peridot took Farid by the hand and went up to the counter. As she was paying for the purchases the Pearl spoke up.

"Will you be heading to the fair?" asked the Pearl.

"No, what fair?"asked Peridot.

"Why the fair in celebration of Pink Diamond's return. All the old members of Pink Diamond's court are having it. I heard they'll be food, rides and even a parade. Oh I so much want to go myself."

Peridot looked down. Farid's eyes sparkled. "I guess I have no choice. Very well let's head down to this parade."

The children both human and gem cheered. They raced out of the shop while the adults trailed after them. Soon enough they found themselves in the middle of a fairground. The children stared wide eyed. Pink was everywhere.

"There you are. Don't ever run off like that again," scolded Granny Peridot.

"Well like or not this isn't the colony. Stay close or we'll go back home," said Peridot.

The children whined but Peridot stayed firm taking Farid by the hand she marched into the fairground.

"I want light candy," said one gemling.

"I want to go on the flower shoot," said another.

From the corner of her eye Peridot saw Lars and the humans.

"We're joining up with the humans and then we'll get something to eat," said Peridot.

The green technician led her group towards Lars. The poor man was becoming flustered.

"Mrs. Nelson don't eat that. It's a pet," said Lars. A young girl picked up a glowing wand. "Ingrid put down the light saber."

"How are you doing?" asked Peridot.

"Peridot you scared me," cried Lars. "Well they're keeping me busy. You won't believe how hard it is to stop these guys from poisoning themselves."

"Well we're here to help. I'll keep the folk of Osted away from the more deadly toys."

Suddenly the crowd surged. Off in the distance a band began to play. The children's eyes lit up and Farid tugged on Peridot's arm.

"The parade, its here. Let's go see it. Let's go," cried Farid.

"Farid calm down. You'll pull my arm out of its socket," said Peridot.

The mixed group of Gems and humans pushed themselves to the front of the parade. The older Peridots picked up their Gemlings and placed them on their shoulders to see. Farid looked wide eyed at Lars. The pirate sighed and put the young boy on his shoulders. Soon a group of Quartzes marched by playing Homeworld instruments. They sounded terrible but nobody seemed to mind. The crowd cheered as a float turned around the corner.

The artist had obviously never seen Pink Diamond in her life. The build was off, as was the costume, even Pink Diamond's gender was wrong. Still the crowd cheered as it sailed on by. Another band came followed by yet another float. This was getting boring.

"Glownuts, get your glownuts here," shouted a vending Dolamite.

"I'll get some glownuts," shouted Peridots.

The large Dolamite threw a handful of glowing donut shaped things. "Compliments of Pink Diamond." she shouted.

"Ingrid do not eat that," shouted Lars.

Out of the corner of her eye Peridot saw something small and blue flit by.

"I will get something appropriate for them to eat," said Peridot.

She walked back into the crowd trying to find and identify that blue flash. She came across an alien selling confections. Peridot ordered some candy floss. Then she saw it.

It was a floating scanning robinoid. From it's color Peridot could tell it was from Blue Diamond's court. It glided through the crowds coming closer to Lars' group. Peridot slunk back to the group as fast as she could.

Lars' shoulders were getting tired. The young boy Farid was a lot heavier than he expected. The fact that he squirmed and kicked up there didn't help either. Something tugged at him.

"There are robinoids coming towards us. Gather the humans and return to the ship calmly," spoke Peridot in his ear.

Lars gave a fixed smile, "Alright people, it's time for the next group to come." The children protested. "Now! It's getting late."

Setting Farid down Lars and Peridot herded the group back to the spaceship. Just before they were at the ship a blue robinoid came into view.

"Everybody get down," shouted Lars.

He fired his ray gun at the robinoid and missed. More robinoids came and surrounded the group. Peridot clenched her eyes shut and used her mind to crush the robinoids. They exploded sending shrapnel everywhere.

Someone screamed. The ship's landing platform lowered.

"Everybody run towards the platform," shouted Lars.

More robinoids flew in Lars shot one after another. The other Peridots fired their blast canons like Peridot showed. The platform was far too slow. Peridot never felt so helpless in her life. Finally the platform touched the ground. The outing party ran onto the platform.

"Raise the platform up. Quickly you clods," shouted Peridot.

When they were finally at the ship Priyanka and a medical team were waiting for them.

"Place these humans in quarantine right this way. Do not let them mix with the rest of the population," ordered Peridot.

"Nice to see you. Now tell me what happened," said Priyanka.

"We were attacked by these robinoid thingees." said Lars.

"Not so fast. You're coming with me," said Priyanka.

"But I'm not exactly human anymore," protested Lars.

"That still might make you a carrier. Now move," said Priyanka.

In no time the medical crew led Lars and the outing party into a small. They stripped them down, scrubbed them clean and dressed them in some hospital gowns before they could even blink.

"You'll stay here for a couple of days. I'll send in robinoids with some supplies," said Priyanka.

The doctor closed the door shut with a resounding thud. Lars blinked. For a moment there was silence.

"I'm bored," said a small child.

The problem with Homeworld was that it had no weather. Tidally locked with its star the capitol was constantly bathed in sunlight. So during a lull in the work shift Peridot sneaked out of the ship. Keeping an eye out for any robinoids she went to a small high end workshop. A Nephrite was waiting for her.

"Sorry I couldn't make here sooner. We had a little incident," said Peridot.

"I heard about it on the news. Now what sort of limb enhancers do you want?" said the Nephrite.

"I want the best."

The Nephrite motioned her inside. She pulled out a scanner and scanned Peridot.

"What?" asked Peridot.

"I'm sorry but I can't give you limb enhancers," said the Nephrite sadly.

"Why not?"

"For one thing you are not fully grown. For another you've been implanted."

When news reached Steven of the attack of the outing party he was furious. As soon as he heard he went straight to the bridge and opened a line to the Diamonds. It was there that Priyanka found him.

"And why shouldn't I consider the assault on my court an act of war?" he shouted.

"Turn off the monitor Steven. I have something important to tell you," said Priyanka.

"I'm a little bit busy Dr. Maheswaran," said Steven. Priyanka walked up the screen and turned it off herself. "Hey, you better have a good explanation."

Priyanka stared right into Steven's eyes,"Steven, I have just talked to Peridot and I am very disappointed in the both of you. Peridot is pregnant."


	24. Trials and Nightmares

Upon hearing the news Steven stood straight up.

"Where is she?" asked Steven.

"She's in the Peridots' quarters getting some rest," replied Priyanka.

Steven marched out. With Priyanka trailing behind him.

"Steven you can't just walk away from this. You need to take responsibility," shouted Priyanka.

"I'm not," he spoke into his conn. "Zircon meet me in the Peridots' right away."

When they got to the door Blue Zircon was waiting for them. "Steven, why did you bring me here? We only have 200 nings left."

"There's been a slight change of plans," Steven stepped inside the room. The Peridots all turned to meet him. "Right tell me where Captain Peridot is."

"Over here," said a small voice.

Steven rushed over. Peridot was laying on a small bed. A little Peridot started bouncing a ball only to be shushed by an older Peridot.

"How are you feeling?"asked Steven tenderly.

"Tired and scared,"replied Peridot.

"Don't worry I'll set things right," Steven got down on one knee. "Peridot will you marry me?"

"What's a marry?"

"What?! Steven, Peridot this doesn't make things right at all. You're still children," shouted Priyanka.

Steven ignored her, "Marriage is kinda hard to explain Peridot. By marrying you and I become next of kin. We would live together and share everything."

"Kinda like what we're doing now," said Peridot.

"Yes but it would be more official, Zircon can you marry us?"

Zircon cleared her throat, "Er, Steven we Gems have no concept of marriage."

"I kinda got that with my Mom and Dad's relationship."

"Er yes, but we do have the concept of inheritance and property sharing."

"Then get out the documents."

"Young man this does not make things right. You have to think about the future," said Priyanka.

"I am. If anything happens to me I need to know that my crew and the Earth are taken care of. Peridot will you take care of them?"

"Yes I will," said Peridot.

Zircon cleared her throat, "I have the documentation. If you two will sign here and here. There now we're done. Now let's get ready for court."

Peridot stood up.

"Peridot what are you doing? You need to rest," cried Steven.

"I'm coming with you to give my support. Do we not share everything now?" replied Peridot.

"We're coming too," said Grandma Peridot.

"Good I could use all the support I can get," said Steven.

Within a few minutes most of the crew and it seemed like half of the town of Osted were gathered at the airlock. Steven felt a limp in his throat.

"Guys you really don't need to do this," said Steven..

"After all you've done for us the least we can do is see you off," said Osted's mayor.

"And we're coming with you. Together we're stronger," said Pink Nephrite.

"Thanks, guys. Now let's head to the courthouse," said Steven.

With he opened the door a strange looking Pearl was waiting for him. It stared at him with it's one good eye. It's other eye was cracked. It appeared to be bleached as if all color was gone. Not a single hair was out of place.

"That's White Diamond's Pearl,"whispered Blue Zircon.

"Pink Diamond, your presence is required," it said.

"Very well we'll come with you to the courthouse," said Steven.

The Pearl did not move or respond, "Only Pink Diamond's presence is required."

"As his lawyer I insist on coming with him," said Blue Zircon.

"Very well,"it said.

Peridot stepped up to Steven. She hugged him tightly.

"Stay safe,"she said.

A pale bubble formed around the three gems. Peridot shouted and pounded on the bubble only for it to lift off and fly away.

"Everybody to your stations," ordered Peridot.

Yellow was disappointed. It was just like Pink not to show up on time or at all for something this important. And White never really respected protocol in the first place anyway. Beside her Blue sat in her throne.

"We have been waiting here for 20 nings. Where could Pink be?" said Blue crossly.

It took Steven and Zircon to a huge white room. Then as if it were a ghost it floated through the wall. All the time not moving a muscle. The room was strangely blank with no trace of color. There was a blaring white light right in front of them.

"This isn't the courthouse," said Zircon.

"Ah, Starlight there you are," said White Diamond.

Though she was smiling and her voice was pleasant Steven felt chilled. Zircon gave a stiff salute.

"Did you have fun? Did you get it out of your system?" continued White Diamond.

"Er, who are you?" asked Steven.

"Now, now this is no time for games, Pink."

"I'm not Pink Diamond. I'm her son."

"Steven, don't anger White Diamond," hissed Zircon.

"Did you think you could get away? Form your own little kingdom without me noticing?" asked White Diamond.

"Once again I'm not Pink Diamond. I only came here because to protect the Earth."

"Now, now no more games. It's time to accept your punishment," White Diamond stepped forward.

Steven grabbed Zircon's hand, "Run," he shouted.

Zircon faced Steven. She was now bleached white. Cracks started to appear on her form.

"Think you can run? Think again, I'm everywhere," said Zircon using White's voice.

In a panic Steven ran out of the room. He ran through white corridors and rooms all of them empty. Not a single Gem was in the palace. Finally Steven an open door. He was free or so he thought. A large hand clamped him on the shoulder.

"Now, now it's no use running," said a bleached Amethyst. Cracks appeared on her form.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere," said a bleached Aquamarine. A chip fell off from her.

Steven ran as fast as he could. His lungs were bursting. He saw a tunnel and hid there.

Peridot had just made it to the bridge when she received the call.

"Pink how dare you be late for your trial" said Yellow Diamond crossly.

"Steven is not here. A white Pearl picked him up," replied Peridot.

"Did you say a white Pearl?"

"Yes."

The screen shut off. The bridge erupted in a panic. Peridot was unmoved. She gave a sharp whistle. The babble stopped.

"Silence, this is not the time to panic," said Peridot. "Fortunately I know exactly what to do. Before Steven left I placed a tracker on him. We just have to track him down and bring him home. Now gather your weapons."

Peridot pulled out a gun only to be blocked by Pink Nephrite.

"Stand aside Pink Nephrite," ordered Peridot.

"No, we cannot afford to lose another commander. You need to stay here," said Pink Nephrite.

"I'm perfectly capable," countered Peridot.

"I've no doubt about it but you are without your limb enhancers. You cannot access the Gem net or use your blaster but here you can watch over us and supervise."

Peridot looked into Nephrite's eye. The Gem wasn't budging.

"Very well, but keep your communicators on at all times. Steven is located here at the access tunnel near White Diamond's bust.

The crew ran out to rescue Steven.

Steven peaked out the tunnel. He had no idea where he was. He couldn't navigate the tunnels and he dare not step outside. Suddenly the conn crackled.

"Steven thank the stars I reached you, " cried Peridot.

"Peridot, it all went wrong," said Steven.

"I know. Listen I sent out a rescue team. They're just outside the tunnel's mouth. They'll lead you to the nearest warp pad and back home."

"Thanks I see them."

There were no white Gems so Steven raced out. His lungs bursting he came closer and closer. Someone from the rescue party spotted him. Now he could see Pink Nephrite's hair bobbing as they ran towards him. He was halfway through the square when it happened.

At her quarters Yellow Diamond fumed. She had canceled all her appointments that day only for White Diamond to swoop in and take matters into her own hands. At the little spat about Earth was dealt with quickly and the pretender was no doubt getting his just desserts. Still Yellow couldn't help but feel – uneasy.

She was had just ordered her Pearl to make a cup of jalla when she ran up to her.

"My Diamond there is rioting in the capital square," reported Pearl.

Yellow Diamond flashed on the screen. Inside the square was like a scene from her nightmares. Yellow Diamond stood up.

"This time she has gone too far. Pearl get the car," ordered Yellow Diamond.

Even before her Pearl turned around Yellow could see something was wrong.

Steven felt rather than saw the blast of white light. He had just reached the rescue team when it happened. He felt a flash of blinding pain as the light enveloped him then he felt something leave from all the Gems around him.

Pink Nephrite's bleached face stared at him. "You cannot escape your fate. I am the beginning and end."

"I own every gem. Their lives are for me to give and take," said Granny Peridot in White Diamond's voice.

Steven ran blindly away.

Peridot looked at the outside world through her screens. White Gems were everywhere. A few white dots chased a panicking pink dot while the rest surrounded the Lacey Dare. Suddenly the conn screeched.

"Captain the Pearls have gone crazy," shouted Bart Simpson.

"Get everybody and lock the doors," ordered Peridot.

On the screens she saw the crew attacking the humans. They were so defenseless even Lt. Simpson was having a hard time keeping his ground. Peridot activated the ship's Gem disruptor's.

The defense system was an emergency measure to deal with borders. Every room including except for the bridge would let out a field that would stun and poof every gem within the ship. The bridge crew would bubble the borders at their leisure. That was the theory. Instead Peridot's own crew had their forms destroyed and the gems simply crumbled away. It was utter carnage.

Peridot tried not to be sick. The humans were safe for now. It was time to deal with Steven.

At Yellow Palace Yellow Pearl without moving a muscle turned around. Yellow Diamond stood rooted to the spot. Even taking part in several battles Yellow had never felt so afraid.

"Your impurities must have protected you," said her Pearl in White's voice. "You always were an Off Color. No matter, you can't stop me."

In horror Yellow Diamond stomped on her former Pearl. She ground its gem under her foot. Yellow did not even feel a twinge of regret. Her Pearl was already dead. Now it was time to deal with the living. She was going to end this if it was the last thing she did.

Steven could see the Lacey Dare. All around him were white Gem zombies. They were slow but they were so many of them. Still he dodged and weaved.

"Peridot," he cried into his communicator. "Open the door."

He felt something large tackle him from behind. A white Topaz picked him up and held him. A familiar looking white Gem floated towards him.

"Ah Pink, there you are," said the remains of Zircon. "As much fun as this has been playtime's over."

The thing that was Blue Zircon put its hand on Steven. Unimaginable white hot pain filled Steven's being.

The thing smirked down smugly, "Ah it seems that you are immune. Still, that means I can have more fun."

Suddenly a huge yellow car plowed into them. The white Gems poofed and shattered. Steven flew into the air landing with a heavy thud. The door opened and a huge yellow hand picked him up.

"Look alive Pink, we're in terrible danger," said Yellow Diamond.

"You - you killed them," cried Steven.

"They were already dead. Come, let's go to ground."

The huge car sped off. Unnoticed by the Gem zombies a large flask robinoid crept out from behind Pink Diamond's ship and crept after the car.

Steven sat pinned to the seat. Yellow Diamond stared impassively as they sped through the tunnels. They twisted and turned through the access tunnels passing a few possessed Gems on the way. Deeper and deeper they went metal turned into stone. They passed Peridots, then battered robinoids. Finally Yellow Diamond's car screeched to a halt. A few Off Colored Gems ran off and Steven found himself before a huge yellow door.

Without warning Yellow Diamond tucked Steven under her arm and stepped out of the car.

"Wait where are you taking me? Put me down!" shouted Steven.

"We are heading to my weapons depot and then you Pink are staying there until this mess is cleared up,"said Yellow.

Ignoring Steven's struggling Yellow Diamond strode forward. Just before she got to the door she stopped and shot a lighting bolt into the darkness. A large flask robinoid came tumbling down swearing as it did so. When it landed it broke open at Yellow Diamond's feet. A rather bruised looking Peridot tumbled out.

"What are trying to do kill me you clod?" said Peridot.

Yellow's hands glowed, "Who are you? How did you find us?"

Steven struggled out of Yellow's grip. He ran towards Peridot crying her name and hugged her.

"Peridot how did you find me?," asked Steven.

"Well taking away the tracker I placed on you ,it was easy to find a speeding, bright yellow giant car," replied Peridot.

"Whatever, just get inside. It isn't safe here," said Yellow.

Steven and Peridot followed Yellow Diamond as she strode into the bunker. Once they were inside the door shut with a large clang. The lights inside turned on. Revealing the base in it's full glory.

The base was sparse with only a huge chair inside. On the walls hung various weapons and floating throughout were bubbled Gems. Judging by their shape, several of them were Off Colored. Yellow Diamond pulled out a large gun.

"Listen up. White Diamond has wiped the minds of every single Gem on the planet except for us. I am going to enter her palace and shatter her with this sonic canon. I want you to stay here until I return," announced Yellow Diamond.

"So that's your plan? You're just going to shoot her?" asked Peridot.

"White Diamond is immobile. She hasn't moved in thousands of years."

"What need to do is make a plan."

"What you need to do is shut up. Go make a gadget or something."

"Guys calm down," said Steven. "Arguing will get us nowhere."

"Fine I'm saving the Diamond Authority. You two stay here," with that Yellow Diamond strode out.

After the door clanged shut. Steven could hear Yellow Diamond's car speed off. Peridot ran towards the computer.

"Argh, this computer is useless. We have to find a better computer."

"But it isn't safe out there."

"It isn't safe here."

"Peridot what do you do to protect the ship?"

White's Diamond's puppets surrounded the Lacey Dare. Several bleached Aquamarines flew forward only to be disrupted. Their shards clattered to the ground. Outside the zombie horde waited and watched.

Meanwhile inside the ship Lt. Simpson cautiously approached the quarantine ward. As he looked into the window Lars pounded on the door.

"No you idiot keep back. You might infect the whole ship," cried Lars.

Peridot dragged Steven behind her as she ran through the tunnels. The young Diamond could barely keep up.

"Peridot, slow down. Do you have any idea where you're going?" cried Steven.

"Steven we're heading to the nearest maintenance hub. This way we'll be able to monitor the situation safely," replied Peridot.

When they got to there a rather dirty looking Peridot sat crouched in the corner. Peridot knelt down in front of the crying Peridot.

"Don't worry you're safe now," said Peridot.

Steven looked at the screens. White's converted Gems were attacking any colored Gem. The Off Colored Gems fought back bravely but there were just too many of zombie Gems. Peridot switched the screens to main square and White palace

On screen Yellow Diamond's car plowed into the crowd. She shattered hundreds of Gems as she drove around White's palace.

"She's thinning troop numbers. That's good," said Peridot.

With the square almost cleared Yellow Diamond drove the car right through the palace gates. Stepping out of the ruins Yellow Diamond strode into the main room. White Diamond stood staring straight ahead.

"White Diamond, it is time to write a new chapter in Gemkind," shouted Yellow Diamond.

White Diamond simply chuckled, "I may be blind but even I saw this coming. Do you think I didn't prepare for this?"

From out of the walls hundreds of bleached Gems surrounded and swarmed Yellow Diamond. Yellow used her electric blasts to disrupt and shatter them but there were too many. They pinned Yellow Diamond down and another bleached Gem stepped through the walls.

Yellow Diamond could do nothing as Blue Diamond picked up her canon.

"Hmm, I never was technically inclined. Let's see what this new toy does," said Blue.

Steven stifled a scream as the remains of Blue Diamond shot Yellow right in the gem. With a loud bang Yellow Diamond was gone. All that was left were some shards. Peridot stepped back.

"We don't have much time, let's get to work," said Peridot.

Through thousands of stolen eyes White Diamond watched her minions purge all who could resist the control. There were the organics, the Off Colors, the immature Gemlings even a few pathetic Gems who were underground at the time of her attack. Still she could not find Pink Diamond. A few curious ships came to investigate. White Diamond's missile's quickly dispatched them, the same for any colonists that came by warp pad. Time passed slowly. She watched the Lacey Dare but Pink did not appear.

Steven kept watch while Peridot furiously typed in commands. The dirty Peridot peered over her shoulder.

"How is manufacturing several thousand robinoids going to help us?"asked Dirty.

"Because these are very special robinoids. With any luck White Diamond will not notice them until it's too late," replied Peridot.

"Luck is something we haven't had much of," muttered Steven. Suddenly Steven straightened up. He summoned his shield. "Guys get behind me."

Behind him Dirty activated her blaster. From the shadows emerged Carnelian and a Skinny Jasper. Skinny held a small human child in her arms.

"Please help us," cried Carnelian.

Because it was always day in the capital it was hard telling how much time had passed. Still from her borrowed eyes White Diamond could see perfection, except for that huge pink eyesore. Still it made the perfect bait. Yet, Pink Diamond had not been found. As White Diamond ordered her minions to search the tunnels Peridot's robinoids crept unnoticed into her palace.

Through various ducts and passages they crept inside searching for their quarry. They found White Diamond resting in her audience chamber. Working quickly Peridot ordered the robinoids to block all exits. They were almost done when one of the robinoids slipped.

"Who's there? Show yourself," demanded White Diamond. "I may not see with these eyes but I have thousands of other pairs at my disposal."

Pale Gems emerged from the walls. Deep underground Dirty Peridot nibbled on her floating fingers.

"Hurry up. She's seen us," hissed Dirty.

Calmly Peridot commanded the robinoids to attack. Hundreds of zombie Gems rushed in while thousands of robinoids charged. In no time they swarmed White Diamond. Panicking White Diamond flailed trying to dislodge them. The pile of robinoids fell with a mighty thud leaving nothing behind.

"We're saved," cried Dirty.

As if on cue the ground started to rumble. Peridot leaned over the control panel.

"No,no,no! This is bad. Without White Diamond's influence, Homeworld is falling apart," cried Peridot.

"Let's get to the ship, hurry I'll form a bubble," cried Steven.

"Not just yet," Peridot picked up the conn. "Attention this is Peridot. White Diamond is dead and Homeworld is falling apart. I am ordering any and all survivors to leave the planet by any means necessary. I repeat leave Homeworld now. There now we can leave."

"That's great but now it's time to go," shouted Steven.

He pulled Peridot and her dirty counterpart towards him forming his bubble as he did so. Skinny Jasper formed a bubble around Carnelian and the young human. As the tunnels started collapsing Steven rolled as fast as he could.

"There," cried Dirty. "Go there, there's a warp shunt."

With a flash of light and a large yanking feeling Steven and the two Peridots landed just beside the Lacey Dare. Wasting no time Peridot dragged Steven and Dirty into the ship. Now at the main bridge Steven ran in one place and ordered the ship to launch. The Lacey Dare flew into the void as Homeworld crumbled behind them.

"Peridot, I'm flying the ship to Earth. See to our guests and check in on the crew will you?" asked Steven.

After showing Dirty the showers Peridot roamed the halls. The shards of her former crew mates lay scattered about. She heard a distant crying. She followed the sound to the Peridot's quarters there laying in a crib was the last survivor of her crew an infant Peridot.

"Oh you poor thing. You're an orphan now," cooed Peridot as she picked up the baby.

The next thing she knew a large gun was pointed at her face. Peridot peered into the angry pink face of Bart Simpson. She pushed the gun aside.

"It's okay. You're safe now," said Peridot.


	25. The Final Cut

Within a day Steven had finally reached Earth. He felt a surge of joy as Earth came up on the view screen. Yet something seemed off

"Steven there is extensive damage to the eastern coast of North America ," reported Peridot. She had the baby tied to her back.

"I am detecting pockets of radiation,"said 2TO.

"I don't get it Blue Diamond's gone isn't she?" asked Steven.

"It's not that simple," said Simpson sadly. "Before we left the world had already plunged into war."

"Worldwide temperatures have plummeted," reported Peridot. "There are no transmissions from Earth."

"We'd, we'd better inform the others," said Simpson.

A few minutes later Steven had the survivors meet in the park. The crowd stood murmered softly. Of the Gems only there were only 6 survivors including himself. The humans outnumbered them but far too many were now pink. Little Onyx peered out from behind Skinny Jasper's legs. All eyes were on him. Taking a deep breath Steven stepped forward.

"Thank you all for coming,"said Steven. "We have been through a lot together, leaving Osted, visiting another planet and fighting off a horde of zombies. Unfortunately I have bad news.

While we were gone the world plunged into nuclear war. Most of the world except for a few pockets is devastated. There are high levels of radiation and to make matters worse the world in under a nuclear winter.

But all is not lost. Thanks to your efforts we're fully stocked. The hydroponics garden is producing food and oxygen. We can last for years.

They are plenty of options available to us. We can stay in this ship until the radiation clears, relocate to another planet even hollow out an asteroid and live there. Even now we are searching for survivors.

So discuss among yourselves on what you want. We have all the time in the world. Whatever you decide I'll support you."

The crowd surged forward. Peridot and 2TO stepped in front of Steven.

"What about Osted? It is still there?"

"My daughter lives in Stockholm. Can I reach her?"

"What about my father?"

"Where's my mommy?"

It was too much.

"Stop!" shouted Steven. "I know you're all scared I know you all have questions but we can only do so much. My crew has been decimated. For now please accept choose a spokesperson. Let's all work together. I'll be on the bridge."

With that Steven left the park. Peridot stepped forward.

"Okay people, since my original crew is out of commission I'm going to need your help. I need your assistance in the hydroponics section..."

Back on the old bridge Steven set to work. He had gathered all the Gem shards and placed them small separate piles according to where they were found. It was the best that he could do. In death all individuality had gone. He picked up a small pile and tenderly kissed it. Nothing happened.

After a tedious first lesson on hydroponic farming Peridot trudged into the old Peridot's quarters. The baby was fussing.

"Ooh you're hungry. Don't worry I'll make you a bottle," said Peridot cheerily.

She sat down on the bunk and looked around. There lying on the floor was 7KW's favorite toy. The room looked like the other Peridot's had just left for a work cycle. Peridot's vision blurred.

After a long day Steven was feeling quite tired. He was getting ready for bed when Peridot barged in. A modified robinoid carrying the baby barged in.

"The old quarters were creeping me out. Move over," announced Peridot,

The next day Lars' Off Colors came on board. Steven and 2TO scanned the airwaves for any signs of survivors while Peridot worked on maintaining the ship. Surprisingly Skinny Jasper and Carnelian proved a great help consoling the citizens of Osted. The ship was filled with a somber air.

One day as Steven as getting ready for bed Peridot trudged in. She set the baby in her crib.

"Peridot, you look tired," said Steven.

Peridot wiped away a tear,"Is just that when we went back to Earth I thought this would be over. But you're busy looking for survivors while I'm trying to maintain the ship get the garden alive and taking care of the baby. 2TO and Fluorite try but help they're not starship technicians. They're not my friends."

He pulled her towards him. "I'm sorry that you lost your Peridots but you aren't doing any favors working so hard. You need to take a break."

"That's sounds good but we don't have enough Gems as it is."

"Just promise me you'll take it easy."

He held her in his arms. Peridot's breathing slowed and she fell asleep. Steven fell into a dreamless sleep.

When they woke up in the morning, Peridot leaned over the crib but Steven stopped her.

"I'll take care of the baby, today. You take it easy," said Steven.

"Alright, by the way, Dr. Maheswaran is running short of medical supplies," said Peridot.

Steven thanked her and headed to the bridge. 2TO was waiting for him.

"2TO activate the subspace transmitters I want to send a message,"ordered Steven.

A few minutes later Steven sat in Pink Diamond's throne. He spoke into the holoscreen.

"Attention members of the Diamond Authority this Pink Diamond. Blue and Yellow Diamond are dead. They were destroyed along with Homeworld. I invite you to join my court. Pearls, Peridots, the Off Colored and fusions all are welcome. Join me on Earth. All I ask is that you help me rebuild my planet, my home and to help save humanity."

Suddenly the radio crackled.

"Hello is anybody out there?" said Uncle Andy.

"Uncle Andy, am I glad to see you! How are you doing?" cried Steven.

"Not too good, Steven. I managed to make it to the shelter with my friends but not before getting a walloping load of radiation. We need medical help."

"Hand on, help is on the way. Send me your coordinates," Steven jabbed the conn. "Lars I need your help. I found my Uncle Andy fly your ship down to these coordinates."

Andy waited by the shelter's entrance. For the first time in a long time he felt hope. He didn't know what Steven could do but that boy managed to make miracles all the time. He heard a pounding on the shelter's doors.

"Hello, is anybody still alive?" called out a strange voice.

"Over here," called out Andy.

He used all of his strength to open the door. The cold chilled him. Two figures entered and ran up to him. When they got closer Andy was in for a surprise.

"You're pink! And that get up. What are you, a pinko space pirate?!" cried Andy.

"Steven sent here to help, sir,"said Lars patiently.

A light shone in his face, "Hmm, he's showing signs of severe radiation poisoning." said a doctor. She was pink too.

"Wait you're pink too?" said Andy.

"Yes I am. Are there any others?" asked Dr. Maheswaran.

"They're in the bunks and sickbay," replied Andy.

"Don't worry we'll take care of you," assured Lars.

The next thing Andy knew he was on a big pink spaceship. Doctors and nurses attended his friends while Steven peered over his bed.

"Don't worry Uncle Andy. I'll make you better," said Steven as he kissed him.

Andy Demayo felt a tingling sensation. He saw a blinding light. When his vision had cleared he was in for a surprise.

"What? I'm a pinko too," shouted Andy.

"The radiation you were exposed to made you a dead man walking," commented a passing nurse.

"Yeah well, it's a side effect of the treatment. On the plus side you're not a freak. Half of the Osted is like this too," replied Steven.

A rather battered looking green Gem stepped forward, "My Diamond, the delegation from Herkimer system has arrived."

"Oh thank god," cried Steven.

With the rescue of his Uncle Andy and the transmission Steven finally sent out, everyone was busy. The doctors were tending the new humans and when Steven wasn't curing people of death he was hobnobbing the Gem delegates. Naturally since Peridot didn't know how to take care of humans Dr. Maheswaren entrusted her with the care of the children.

In the playroom Peridot leaned over Amalia was hiding behind the couch. "Amalia sweetie, let me get you out of there."

Amalia shouted,"No" and ran away.

As the toddler made a point of ignoring the young technician Peridot focused on another. Farid now pink, sat cross legged on the floor not at all interested in the big pile of toys. Peridot smiled and flashed on a holoscreen.

"Hey Farid, how would you like to play a video game?"asked Peridot.

"No, don't wanna," said Farid sulkily.

"I have some cool drones."

"No."

"Some paints or crayons then."

"No, no, no."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I wanna play outside!"

"Well we can go to the park then."

"I said I wanna play outside. I'm tired of being in space. I wanna go back to my village. I wanna go home!"

Farid fell on the ground kicking and screaming. Peridot tried to hold him but he shrugged her off. The door to the playroom slammed open and Lt. Simpson brought in a young pink child.

"Here we go. A new customer," said Simpson.

The child stared up at Peridot. She sucked on her thumb. Peridot heard a slap and the baby started crying. She whirled around.

"Amalia, bad girl we do not hit the baby!" scolded Peridot.

Finally the last delegate left for the day. Steven had rescued Peridot from daycare when Uncle Andy approached him.

"Yo, Steven do you have a minute?"asked Andy.

"I was getting ready for bed but sure I'll listen," said Steven.

"I'll just leave," said Peridot.

"No, no maybe you can help," said Andy. "Steven first off thank you for saving me. Now let me help you. Being in the aeronautics business I know the location of several more shelters."

"Let's go to the first bridge," said Peridot.

She brought up a world map on a holoscreen. Andy peered into it.

"Okay there's the shelter in Mount Weather," said Andy.

"Oh who's there?"asked Steven.

"Well American government officials," replied Andy.

"Pass," said Steven and Peridot.

"There's the Church of the End of Times Shelter in Utah."

"No!"

"Yeah those dudes were actually looking forward to the end of the world."

"Well how about some shelters in Europe then?"

"And just how many people are in these places?" asked Steven.

"20 000 to 30 000 maybe?" said Andy.

"That's far too many humans to keep in this ship," said Peridot. "Steven show me all the planets that came to visit."

Over the next few days while Lars and Andy combed the Earth for survivors,Steven negotiated with his newly formed empire. There was a rather old colony that had almost Earth like conditions. The ship got crowded There were frequent fights. In desperation Steven rebuilt the galaxy warp. Now the survivors would go directly to their new colony.

Peridot now that she had help, took a more supervisory role. She spent her time designing habitat in one of Earth's asteriods. Her belly grew larger.

One day when there was a lull of activity, Steven and Peridot went to visit the new colony. The houses were neat and tidy, the drones were tending the fields. Still there was an air of misery.

Steven saw the mayor of Osted sitting outside a cafe. She sipped her drink miserably.

"Hello Ms. Mayor how do you like your new home?" asked Steven.

The mayor looked uncomfortable, "Steven I am grateful that you saved ours lives but this place isn't home."

"Hey, what's wrong with it?" cried Peridot.

"Well for starters the sky is red. On this planet we feel heavy and something in the water is giving us rashes," said the mayor.

"Well I know things are tough but things will get better," said Steven.

The mayor looked out though it was midday the sky was blood red. "I'm not so sure about that. Steven you told us whatever we decided you would respect our wishes. Well we've had a meeting and we've come to a decision. Steven, Peridot we want to go home."

"But- but you'll die," said Steven softly.

"We know but can't stand being so far away from home. We lost so much," replied the woman.

"It'll take 2 000 years for the radiation levels to go down. The Earth is in a deep freeze. You won't just die. You'll die painfully," shouted Peridot.

"I'm sorry we tried so hard but I guess it wasn't enough" sobbed Steven.

"Well good job. You made Steven cry," said Peridot angrily.

"Does everybody feel this way?" asked Steven.

"A few of your Uncle Andy's people wanted to stay but yes we want to go home," said the mayor.

"Okay we'll just take a look around. We'll get back to you."

When they headed back to the Lacey Dare Peridot felt worn out. She stopped by the garden and rubbed her feet.

"You look worn out," observed Priyanka.

"The baby's taking a lot out of me. You don't look too good," replied Peridot.

"Searching for survivors takes its toll. With the cold out there it becomes harder and -"

Suddenly Priyanka collapsed. The last thing she heard was Peridot calling for help.

When Priyanka woke up she found herself in a strange looking workshop. Off to the side Peridot stood looking at some monitors.

"Don't get up," warned Peridot. "Even upgraded by Steven the Earth's radiation has damaged you."

"I can't be sick I have patients to attend to. What do I do now?"

" _You_ will not exert yourself. I will do whatever I can to save your life."

Laying on Peridot's worktable Priyanka received several visitors. The first was Steven with some blankets and a pillow. The next was what looked like an elderly one eyed Gem. Peridot shouted at the Gem when it poked Priyanka. More Gems came. Soon Lars and Andy joined her in Peridot's workshop. The green Gem had found some beds for them.

Weeks passed, more humans came in. Then Peridot didn't come in one day. The next day she carried a small green baby in a sling. It looked like Steven. Finally something happened.

Peridot came in with a big smile. "Ladies and gentlemen your problems are at an end. I've discovered a way to bring you pack to health. As we speak a very special kindergarten is being built. This kindergarten will convert you into Gems. As Gems you will be able to survive the conditions on Earth. But don't worry your individuality will survive. You'll still be you only purple or green."

"What about the others," asked Andy.

"Oh they're coming to Earth on a sublight ship. What seems like a few days will actually be centuries," said Peridot offhandedly.

Soon large Gems came in and carried them gently to the warp pad. Priyanka found herself inside a large canyon riddled with man sized holes. Peridot came and carried her gently to hole. Inside there was a large crystal.

"Just relax and let my machines do the work," said Peridot. She put some probes on Priyanka's forehead.

"What are you doing?" asked Priyanka.

"I'm downloading your consciousness to this gem."

"I'm afraid."

"That's okay. I'll be right here with you."

Priyanka closed her eyes. When she was asleep Peridot stepped out of the hole. She ordered the machines to fill in the hole and went back to the ship.

Steven was waiting with little Greg in his arms. "Do you think this is the right thing?" he asked.

" It was the only was to save them," replied Peridot.

"But you don't know it will work and lying to the town of Osted."

"They will be back home just a little longer than they expected. By that time the nuclear winter will have gone."

"Still after all we did 2 worlds are gone."

"Then will just have to make a better world for Greg."


End file.
